Serenity y Endymion: Una historia de ¿Amor?
by Ginny Potter W
Summary: Darien y Serena se aman. De eso no hay duda. ¿Pero Endymion de la Tierra y Serenity de la Luna en verdad se amaron? Situada en el Milenio de Plata.
1. Así empieza la Leyenda

Hola a todos. Soy yo con una nueva historia que estimada para unos 18 capítulos. Publico esto esperando si la aceptan o no y conforme a eso, empezaré las actualizaciones

NOTA: He dicho que es historia "NO DAÑINA" para fans de otras parejas, ¿por qué? Porque aquí solo replanteo lo que fue la verdadera historia de ése "amor" y si soportaron eso en el anime, creo que esta versión puede llegar a parecerles interesante.

Sé que me echo otra soga al cuello, cinco historias en circulación, mucho peso para mi, peor como siempre no me puedo resistir. Besos.

Capítulo 1

**ASÍ COMENZÓ LA LEYENDA**

En una recamara tan grande y lujosa, una joven señorita abría los ojos al amanecer.

Sus ojos de un azul intenso recorrieron su recamara y se incorporó de la cama.

La chica era poseedora de unos muy largos cabellos dorados sujetados por una trenza mientras que con suma delicadeza tomaba con sus manos las cortinas de seda y las abría dejando entrar los rayos del sol casi inexistentes.

Vio a través del ventanal su balcón, ése lugar al que tenía prohibido salir pro su seguridad. Más allá se observaba una espesa neblina…

BUM

La joven gritó con mucha fuerza y se alejó del gran ventanal con el ritmo cardiaco al máximo y tocándose el pecho.

-Princesa, ya le he dicho muchas veces que evite mirar a través de la ventana.- se escuchó una voz calmada y pausada.

-¡Luna! Yo…-la chica bajó la mirada.- Pensé que tal vez, la guerra había terminado.-

-Pero princesa, usted debe saber que una guerra no termina nada más así, de la nada.-

-Lo sé, Luna.-

-Permítame.- dijo Luna quien era una mujer alta muy hermosa de largos cabellos negros y ondulado. En su frente poseía una media luna.

Serenity dejó que la mujer deshiciera su trenza.

-¿Por qué no podemos estar en paz con los de la Tierra?- preguntó la princesa Serenity mientras que Luna cerraba las cortinas antes abiertas.

-Princesa, usted sabe que esta guerra no es de hace poco…hay siglos de disputa, debe comprenderlo, algún día usted tendrá que tomar las riendas de la situación.-

-Pero a mi no me gustan las guerras.-sentenció Serenity.

-No es cuestión de su nos gusta o no…simplemente, no se puede tratar con los Terrícolas.-

Serenity suspiró.

-Me gustaría conocer los jardines…mi madre me ha dicho que son hermosos.-

-Lo eran.-dijo Luna.- Seguro algún día tendrá la ocasión de hacerlo.-

-¿Cómo si no podemos estar en paz?-

Luna le sonrió con ternura.- A veces, existen las treguas princesa…ahora, su baño está listo. La reina la espera a desayunar.-

Serenity asintió y entró al cuarto de baño.

Notas de la autora: Espero les guste este comienzo, me gusta mucho la idea (y eso es ya decir mucho), espero pueda escribirla correctamente. Dejen r/r.

GinnyPotterW

19-julio-2006


	2. El Llamado

Nada que se les haga conocido me pertenece. No soy dueña de Sailor Moon pero si de Darien y/o Endymion así que ni piensen plagiar la historia o intentar robarme su amor, que solo se lo presto a Serena y/o Serenity. Ya, ni siquiera él es mío. Es Patrimonio de la Humanidad.

Capítulo 2

**EL LLAMADO**

Cuando Serenity se hubo bañado y vestido con un muy lindo vestido azul, salió de su recamara.

Los pasillos del palacio eran inmensos y cualquier persona que no viviese allí podría perderse.

Serenity bajó las grandes escaleras que conectaban las recamaras con el salón de recepción de visitas, más sin embargo no tomó el camino hacia el Gran Comedor donde la esperaba su madre.

En vez de girar a la izquierda, se fue por la derecha, en su camino se encontró sirvientes que al verla pasar solo inclinaban la cabeza a su paso.

Después de caminar a lo largo de todo el pasillo los sirvientes se perdieron de su vista dejándola sola y fue entonces que Serenity se dispuso a bajar otras escaleras, estas en forma de caracol.

La luz la deslumbró como otras tantas veces ya lo habían hecho y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una de sus manos para poder vislumbrar un poco lo que se encontraba frente a ella.

Un grupo de cuatro chicas con minifaldas de distintos colores se encontraban tomadas de las manos alrededor de lo que parecía una gran roca blanca y transparente que despedía ésa luz tan intensa.

Serenity las miró con tristeza. Ellas aún estaban allí.

-Princesa, su madre la está esperando…-

-Si.-dijo Serenity y miró por última vez a las chicas antes de marcharse.

-No esté triste princesa, ellas podrán dejar algún día esa habitación y volver a compartir los desayunos con usted.-dijo Luna amablemente.

-Si, entiendo. Pero Luna, ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de decirme "princesa"? con Serenity me basta.-

-Cuando deje de serlo princesa.-dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Serenity solo entornó los ojos.

-No debe hacer eso.-dijo Luna fingiendo enfado.

-Eres imposible.-dijo Serenity y se adelantó en el camino.

Luna negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

Serenity llegó al Gran Comedor más no vio a nadie.

Atravesó el lugar y abrió una de las puertas.

Este lugar al contrario de los demás que eran silenciosos y solitarios, se encontraba lleno de gente que iba y venía, sus voces se alzaban por el volumen normal que se solía emplear en el palacio y la cantidad de gente superaba la permitida en un día que no fuera de fiesta.

Serenity mientras avanzaba en busca de su madre miró a los hombres en sus trajes de guerreros algunos cargando grandes rollos de papeles. Muchos de ellos al mirarla inclinaban su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Princesa Serenity.- la saludó un muchacho de cabellos plateados besando el dorso de su mano.

-Diamante.-sonrió Serenity feliz y mirándolo incrédula.- ¿Qué hace aquí?-

Diamante traía como atuendo, uno muy parecido a los otros hombres presentes en el salón, pero sin embargo se vislumbraba su calidad y sus perfectas condiciones.

-He venido en lugar de mis padres a presentarle a la Reina un plan de ataque a la Tierra, he estado mucho tiempo planeándolo y creo que obtendremos grandiosos resultados.-

-Me alegra que su trabajo esté bien hecho Diamante, pero no veo el caso de hacer sufrir gente inocente.-

-Tal como lo hacen ellos a los pobladores de la Luna. No estamos haciendo más que defendernos princesa…-

-Me alegró verlo, si me disculpa, vengo en busca de mi madre.-se despidió Serenity.

-Ya decía yo que era muy raro en usted estar despierta a estas horas.-rió Diamante.

Serenity enrojeció y se acercó al príncipe.

-Muy brillante, ¿Eh, Diamante?-murmuró Serenity para que solo el chico escuchara.

-Muy buena rima Princesa.- y con esto el chico se alejó.

Serenity rió y prosiguió hacia el encuentro con su madre.

La reina se encontraba rodeada de muchos guerreros ante un gran mapa estratégico; los hombres la escuchaban con atención. Serenity no pudo evitar ver que algunos de los guerreros llevaban vendas y múltiples raspaduras o telas sangrantes. Ante esto su corazón se oprimió.

Y es que, desde que tenía memoria la Luna se encontraba en guerra con la Tierra, esa esfera azul brillante que cada noche se veía desde cualquier punto de la Luna llena.

Y según, como le había contado Luna, la consejera de su madre, y la misma Ami, Sailor Mercury, esa guerra era milenaria, solo en toda la historia hubo unos lapsos de paz, y aún desconocía la razón.

-Atacaremos por este lado.- escuchó Serenity decir a su madre con voz potente.- Se tele trasportaran hacia estos bosques y esperaran la señal de las Outers, ¿Quedó claro?-

-Si, su Alteza.- se escucharon las voces de los guerreros.

-Y por favor, si hay alguna dificultad, regresen. Son más útiles vivos que muertos.-

Y con esto los guerreros se dispersaron y muchos abandonaron el lugar.

-Madre.-dijo Serenity.

La Reina volteó y le sonrió a su hija.

-Llegué al Gran Comedor más no te vi allí.-

-Lo siento, ya podemos ir a desayunar.-dijo la Reina y tomando del hombro a Serenity la condujo de nuevo hacia el Comedor.

-¿Por qué no le pones fin a esta guerra?- preguntó Serenity.- Tal vez firmar un tratado de paz, o algo.-

-Ya he discutido esto contigo, Serenity.-sentenció al reina de manera cruda.

-Y yo aún no entiendo.-Serenity se soltó de su madre y tomó asiento en su lugar.- Mucha gente ha muerto… ¿Por qué seguir?-

-Por que es imposible tratar con los terrícolas.-

Serenity bufó.- Es lo mismo que dice Luna. Esa no es respuesta para mí.-

-Pues debería serlo, Serenity. Algún día serás reina de la Luna y tendrás que cargar con esta guerra sobre tus hombros…como yo, tu abuela y todas nuestras antecesoras.-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Es nuestro destino y nuestra principal labor.-

-¿Me quieres decir que estamos para seguir matando gente inocente?- exclamó Serenity. Justo en ése momento entrando una de las sirvientas con el servicio.

-No.-dijo la reina y miró seriamente a Serenity y una vez que la joven sirvienta se hubo retirado.- Esta guerra es de miles de años atrás, es algo que ni tú ni yo podemos controlar.-

-Ami me dijo que hubo periodos de paz, ¿por qué no hacerlo otra vez? ¿Qué fue lo que se hizo? ¿Por qué volver a cometer los mismos errores?-

-Es cierto. Hubo periodos de paz extremadamente cortos. Y créeme Serenity, no te agradaría nada que los lleváramos a cabo durante mi reinado, me imagino que ni tú lo harías.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Serenity sumamente interesada. Esa información ni siquiera Luna se la quiso dar. Siempre la evadían.

-Por que…-

Más sin embargo la reina no pudo decir el por qué ya que Luna ingresó al comedor.

-Su alteza.-Luna hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué pasa Luna? Te esperábamos a desayunar.-

-Discúlpeme su alteza, pero se le solicita en la Sala de Requerimientos.-

Serenity le pidió a su madre con la mirada a que se quedara, más sin embargo la reina se levantó de su asiento.

-Por favor Serenity, pide que me sirvan, no tardo en regresar.-

Y Serenity no tuvo más que asentir y ver como Luna se alejaba con su madre y su respuesta.

----------------------------

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Luna?- preguntó la reina una vez que hubieron salido del Gran Comedor. Sonrió con armadura al recordar lo terriblemente curiosa que era su hija.

-Es algo que jamás pensé que sucedería, y la verdad no me gusta nada.-dijo Luna perdiendo su semblante serio y cambiándolo por uno nervioso.- De verdad dudaba si llamarla o no.-

-Me preocupas Luna, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la reina preocupada. Luna era una persona muy serena y muy pocas veces se alteraba.

Luna suspiró.- Los Reyes de la Tierra pidieron hablar con usted. Está en la pantalla intercomunicadora.-

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Otro capítulo! Moría por actualizar, muchas gracias a todos por sus r/r. Ustedes son geniales jeje Ahora, me avisaron por allí que está prohibido contestar los r/r en la historia lo cual me parece horrible porque muchos no están registrados. Así que les pido que dejen sus mails a ver que hago jeje. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado.

Por cierto, les recomiendo leer dos historias "Decide Bride" de Amber Bellum yo la vdd dudo que alguien no la haya leído pero por si alguien no lo hizo háganlo. Es un súper S/D créanme que no se arrepentirán.

Y otra "Después de la tormenta" de Mollykfever es una muy linda historia adaptada de su guión teatral. Es de muy fácil lectura y es súper lindo. Cada vez más interesante.

Y bueno, lean los míos jaja.

**Andry-Chan1:** grax por el r/r y bueno al menos prefiero procuro tener un final jeje lo demás no importa. En sí narraré la historia de Endymion y Serenity que bueno se deriva de la guerra. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Mollykfever:** Grax por el r/r. ¡Y espero el link! Y bueno te encontrarás con un Serenity educada pero linda. Tú sigue leyendo. ¡Porfa actualiza! Que la vaga soy yo.

**Silene-luna**: Grax por el r/r. ¡Y no escondo la mano! Solo ha sido el inicio y créeme que soy muy celosa en el contenido de los fics estructurados. Por mí creo que sería más larga la historia peor me dije que debo de dejar de ser mezquina jeje.

**Marín lucero chiba**: Grax por el r/r. Me alegra que estés abierta a mi punto de vista, no tanto como mío, pero que me gusta. Espero sea un éxito como dices.

**Moon-Chiba:** Grax por el r/r espero que este te haya gustado.

**Daianapotter:** Grax por el r/r. La vdd es que me quedé seca con tu r/r, no entendí jaja. Pero sí, supongo que así fue: se casan, tienen a Rini… ¿Tienen a Rini? Uy yo pensé que morían jaja…tu sigue leyendo. Y tienes razón estás algo loquilla.

**La Mascarada:** Grax por el r/r. Espero te haya gustado este. Yo pensaba no matar a ningún fan de otras parejas pero de esta…tal vez les de un vuelco, depende como se lo tomen jeje.

GinnyPotterW

21-julio-2006

7:30 p.m.


	3. Los Reyes De La Tierra

Capítulo 3

**LOS REYES DE LA TIERRA**

La reina miró incrédulamente a Luna. Eso era imposible.

-¿Eso es verdad?-

-Si su majestad. Cuando me lo dijeron no podía creerlo. Pero están esperando a hablar con usted. ¿Tiene idea de lo que quieren?-

-Qué más me gustaría saber Luna.-dijo la Reina y entró a la Sala de Requerimientos.

Esa sala era amplia aunque muchísimo más pequeña que las demás, de forma circular que sólo poseía una gran pantalla en el medio con su respectivo panel de control.

Las pocas personas allí presentes miraron a la reina nerviosos para después mirar en la pantalla las figuras de los reyes de la tierra. Su enemigo milenario.

-Reina Serenity, nos da mucha alegría que haya aceptado nuestro llamado.-dijo la mujer.

La Reina de la Tierra era una mujer de mayor edad que Serenity madre y poseedora de cabellos negros azulados a la par de unos ojos oscuros.

-Su llamado, me ha sorprendido.-dijo la Reina comenzando a hablar en lengua terrícola, escrutando con su mirada a los reyes. Nunca antes se habían visto.

-Suponíamos que eso pasaría.-dijo el Rey.- Pero hablamos en son de paz.- y tras sus palabras el ambiente se tensó.

El Rey de la Tierra parecía ser un hombre sumamente alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos tan azules como el cielo claro.

-No creo que después de tantos enfrentamientos alguna plática entre nosotros sea en son de paz.- dijo la Reina Serenity de forma muy seria.

-Sabemos que las circunstancias no están para estas cosas. Pero sin embargo queremos encontrar la forma de cesar a las provocaciones y a la violencia.-dijo el Rey.

Serenity no desvió la mirada de ellos pero su mente viajaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta al llamado de los Reyes de la Tierra.

-Los escucho.-dijo Serenity.

-Es algo que nos ha costado trabajo decidir, Serenity, pero si tu aceptas, podemos dar por terminada esta guerra.-dijo el Rey. Serenity inclinó la cabeza como señal de comprensión. Así que esta vez la Reina prosiguió.

-Queremos, si tú aceptas claro, para terminar esta guerra que nuestros hijos se comprometan en matrimonio.-

En ese momento la Reina Serenity sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

-¿Nuestros hijos en matrimonio?-preguntó Serenity insegura.

Los reyes asintieron.

La Reina Serenity comenzó a negar con la cabeza.- Yo jamás permitiría que mi hija se casara con su hijo.- sentenció Serenity.- No condenaría a mi hija a eso y aún más sabiendo que estas cosas nunca han servido para terminar una guerra.-

-Piénsalo, Serenity.- dijo el Rey.- Esta vez podría ser diferente y acabar con todo esto. Muchos de nosotros están muertos al igual que tu gente.-

-Como tu esposo.-dijo la Reina.

-No se atreva a nombrarlo.-dijo Serenity ácidamente.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la Reina de la Tierra.- Además, podrías declinar la oferta.-

Serenity la miró con atención.

-Nosotros al igual que usted no vemos con buenos ojos esta unión.-dijo la Reina.- Somos enemigos desde antes de nacer y en esta guerra han perecido mis hermanos y sin embargo, no quiero que mueran más, creo que al igual de ustedes quieren paz para sus familias.-

-Ustedes son los más reacios a una tregua, he visto durante el reinado de mi madre las mil y una formas que intentó por tratar con ustedes, más sin embargo se negaron. No pienso darle a mi hija a los Terrícolas.-dijo Serenity.

-Ni nosotros nuestro hijo a las soberanas del Milenio de Plata.-dijo el Rey.- Por eso, Serenity, queremos planear visitas, para conocer usted a nuestro hijo y nosotros a su hija, si creemos que son adecuados para la unión, entonces los comprometeremos en matrimonio.-

Serenity no respondió enseguida. Esa guerra no tenía salida, ¿Por qué tenía que ser esta diferente? ¿Su hija podría salvar a los pobladores de la Luna?

-Pero será bajo mis propias reglas.-dijo Serenity.

-Muy bien Serenity.-dijo la Reina de la Tierra.- Entonces se hará como tú digas.-

Media hora después la Reina Serenity salió de la Sala de los Requerimientos con Luna a su lado.

-Su alteza, ¿se le ofrece algo?- preguntó Luna estando ya en los dormitorios de la Reina al termino del día.

-No Luna, puedes ir a descansar, vienen días difíciles.-

-Que descanse.- se despidió Luna y al pasar por la recamara de Serenity hija, no pudo evitar pensar la mala suerte que tenía la jovencita.

Serenity abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente con pesadez.

Se sentó en su cama. Miró la ventana tapada por las cortinas. Recordó a su madre.

El día anterior no la volvió a ver y desistió en pocos minutos el hecho de que la dejaran entrar a la Sala de Requerimientos.

TOC, TOC.

Serenity volteó ante el golpe de la puerta.

-Adelante.-

Una joven sirvienta entró e hizo una inclinación ante Serenity.

-Vengo a prepararle su baño princesa.-

-¿Es un poco tarde no?- dijo Serenity seriamente.

-Lo siento mucho princesa, por favor, no se lo diga a su madre.-

-No te preocupes ¿Yumiko? Conmigo estás a salvo. Yo también me levanté tarde.- sonrió Serenity.

-Si, princesa, Yumiko. Muchas gracias.-

-Llámame Serenity, es aburrido lo de Princesa.-

-Pero…Princesa…-dio la chica insegura.

-No le hagas caso Yumiko, prosigue con tu trabajo.- dijo la voz de Luna. Yumiko corrió al cuarto de baño.

-¿Piensas acusarla?- preguntó Serenity comenzando a deshacerse su trenza para después ser ayudada por Luna.

-¿Acaso cree que soy un monstruo? No pienso decirle, todos tuvimos un día muy pesado ayer.-dijo Luna terminando de deshacer la trenza de Serenity.

-¿Por eso no me dejaron entrar a la Sala de Requerimientos?- preguntó Serenity con enfado.

-¿A qué fue allá?-

-A buscar a mi madre.-dijo Serenity para después gruñir.- ¿Qué se traían ayer? Supongo que salieron hasta en la noche.-

Luna desvió su mirada y se encaminó al armario. No podía ver a los ojos a la princesa sin evitar decirle la verdad.- Su madre ya se lo explicará.-

-Su baño está listo.-

-Gracias.-dijo Serenity.- Me sorprenden, cuando quiero saber las cosas no me las dicen, pero esto que no puede ser más que estrategias de guerras y de cómo matar gente, si me cuentan.-

Luna no le contestó nada. Si Serenity odiaba la guerra en esas condiciones, no quería pensar qué pensaría ella si todo saliera en perfectas condiciones para la paz entre la Tierra y la Luna.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?- preguntó Serenity extrañada.

-Lo mismo de siempre princesa. Su madre la espera abajo.-y tras esto salió de la habitación.

Serenity y Yumiko se miraron extrañadas. Y cada una se fue a lo suyo.

Una hora después Serenity ingresó al Gran Comedor. Y tras abrir las puertas sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Chicas!- exclamó Serenity ante la sonrisa de cuatro chicas, Luna y de su propia madre.

-¡Serenity!-

Las cinco chicas se abrazaron.

-Ejem.-carraspeó Luna y las cuatro Sailors como Serenity tomaron su lugar en la mesa.

-Madre… ¿pero qué pasó? Por qué…-decía Serenity confundida.

Las cuatro chicas que portaban trajes similares pero de distintos colores, eran las Sailor scouts interiores. Ellas cuatro habían tomado el puesto de sus madres hacía aproximadamente cinco meses atrás quienes habían regresado a su planeta de origen a seguir una vida más tranquila lejos de la Tierra, dejándoles el deber a la nueva generación de Sailors Scouts. Quienes son la guardia de Serenity.

La Reina se encontraba muy seria al igual que Luna.

-La guerra ha terminado.-dijo la Reina.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Serenity feliz.

-Por el momento.-volvió a hablar la Reina.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Serenity. Las inners solo observaban.

-Se está tratando una tregua.-dijo al Reina mirando con cierta tristeza a su hija.- Por eso digo que no es definitivo. Las inners se tomarán un descanso si es que esto prosigue.-

Serenity miró extrañada a su madre.- ¿Harás todo lo posible para que se logre la tregua?-

Luna respiró profundamente. La Reina sonrió.- Por supuesto Serenity. Por lo mismo hoy viajo a la tierra.-

-¡Qué!- gritó Serenity y Luna la miró reprobatoriamente.- ¿Cómo dices?-

-Su Majestad, no puede ir a la Tierra, ¿y si es una trampa?- habló Sailor Mercury.

-Iré con las Outers, no hay de qué preocuparse. Recuerden que tengo mi guardia.-trató de tranquilizarlas.

-Madre, pero sólo son tres, las Inners son cuatro… ¿Por qué nos las llevas a todas?-dijo Serenity preocupada.

-¿Y quién te cuidará a ti? Si es que acaso es una trampa, te querrán a ti.-dijo la Reina con una mirada muy significativa.- Además Sailor Plut viene conmigo.-

-¿Sailor Plut?- Preguntó Sailor Venus.- ¿No debería estar en las puertas del tiempo?- y al verse observada por todas se sonrojó.- Lo siento su alteza.-

La reina rió al igual que Serenity.- No te preocupes Sailor Venus. Sailor Plut ya no tiene nada que hacer en las puertas del tiempo.- Y mirando a Serenity dijo.- Estaré a salvo…también tengo el cristal de plata.-

Serenity suspiró. Sabía que su madre iría a la Tierra, dijeran lo que le dijeran.

-¿Cuándo marchas?-preguntó Serenity.

-Mañana muy temprano. Viajaremos en nave…por cualquier cosa.-dijo la Reina.

Y prosiguieron con el desayuno.

Al día siguiente en el Reino de la Luna llena, cuando el sol comenzaba a tocar la luna, un grupo de personas salieron a la oscuridad de la noche.

-Su alteza, ¿está segura de esto?- preguntó Luna.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Creo que se está arriesgando demasiado. He estado pensando que puede ser una trampa.-

-Yo también lo he pensado Luna.-dio la Reina preocupada.- Pero a pesar de que los terrícolas son personas muy complicadas de tratar, siento que este llamado sí es en busca de la paz.-

-No me querrá decir que…-

-No Luna. De igual forma iré con cuidado.-

-Pero, yo en lo personal. Si Serenity se llega a enterar…-

-Se llegará a enterar si el compromiso se concreta. Y el compromiso no es un hecho. Serenity es lo más valioso para mí, ¿Crees que se la entregaré a cualquiera? Tengo que comprobar que ése chico es bueno para mi hija y para el reino.-

Justo en ése momento cuatro rayos de distintos colores aterrizan en la Luna.

-Las Outers llegaron, su Alteza.-dijo uno de los hombres que acompañaron a la reina en su trayecto a la nave.

-Su Majestad.-dijeron las cuatro Sailor Scouts hincándose ante la reina.

-Me alegra verlas aquí.-dijo la Reina y subió a la nave.

-Hasta Luego, Luna.-se despidió Sailor Neptune. Y las otras tres chicas solo inclinaron la cabeza.

-Cuiden de la Reina por favor.-

Y sin más. La Nave despegó rumbo a la Tierra. Esa esfera azul que en la noche se miraba hermosa y lejana. Pero que el daño que ocasionaba se sentía tan cerca.

Notas de la autora: Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por sus r/r. Hasta el próximo.

ANGIE B.: Grax por el r/r, espero te haya gustado jaja, a mi tmb me gustan mucho.

Ayastarmoon: Grax por el r/r. Espero te haya gustado, me alegra que te agrade jeje. Yo espero ansiosa tu r/r.

GinnyPotterW

21-julio-2006

10:17 p.m.


	4. Endymion

Capítulo 4

**ENDYMION**

En un lugar muy cercano a la Luna. Más específicamente en la Tierra.

Un joven enfundado en un traje de guerrero se encontraba observando la Luna. Ése lugar que desde que era niño le habían enseñado a despreciar y entrenado a destruir. Por que eso era una guerra.

Hacía unas pocas horas sus padres le habían notificado la llegada de la Reina de la Luna a su planeta. Y no sólo eso, sino que venía a visitarlo a él.

Querían comprometerlo con la Princesa de la Luna.

El joven golpeó con fuerza el árbol en el que se recargaba. Eso no era justo. ¿Por qué tendría que casarse con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía? ¿A quien toda su familia despreciaba?

-Princesa de la Luna…-murmuró sarcásticamente.- Ni siquiera sé tu nombre…-

-Príncipe Endymion.-

El joven no se molestó en voltear.- ¿Qué pasa Malachite?-

-No tiene que portarse así conmigo, Príncipe.-

-Todo esto es muy repentino…no entiendo por qué después de todo quieren una alianza con esas personas.-dijo Endymion.

-Sus padres quieren la paz.-dijo Malachite.- Y es la única forma en que se puede acabar esta guerra.-

-Tú y yo sabemos que antes se ha intentado forjar compromisos y sin embargo todos se rompen antes de celebrarse la boda. Simplemente los de la Luna y los de la tierra no somos compatibles.-dijo Endymion dirigiendo su mirada hacia Malachite. Uno de sus guardianes.

-Pues esta vez tendrá que ser diferente.-sentenció Malachite captando toda la atención de Endymion.-Cada vez morimos más…y ése último ataque de la Luna fue muy bueno, casi no la contamos.-

Endymion al parecer le encontró gracia ya que rió.-Veo que las scouts te han causado problemas.-

-No le veo la gracia.-dijo Malachite malhumorado.- Precisamente la Reina de la Luna llega con cuatro de ellas.-

-¿Cuándo llega?-

-Hoy en la noche. Al parecer se quiere dar su tiempo en llegar…para atacar usar la tele transportación y sin embargo están viajando en nave.-

Endymion suspiró y volvió a observar la Luna. Que apenas se vislumbraba debido a la luz del sol.

-Tienes que aceptar el compromiso Endymion.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Endymion sorprendido. Por el tuteo y el contenido del mensaje.

-Lo siento príncipe, pero llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos…-

-Habla Malachite.-

-Tienes que aceptar el compromiso. Es por el bien de la Tierra. Sus padres están muy preocupados por las muertes y escasez de guerreros.-

-Pero yo no decido eso.-rió Endymion.- tengo que agradarle a esa mujer, así como su hija a mis padres.-

-Pues trata de agradarle.- dijo Malachite.- Y sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer primero.-

Endymion abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Te está esperando.-dijo Malachite y señaló con su cabeza hacia unos arbustos.-Termina con ella. Tu deber como príncipe está primero.- Y tras decir esto se retiró.

-Maldición.- susurró Endymion. Y para su desgracia, Malachite tenía razón. Su deber debía estar antes de todo.

El Príncipe Endymion de la Tierra. Era un joven alto y apuesto poseedor de unos grandes ojos azul noche acompañado por cabellos azabaches de actitud reservada y dura.

Endymion caminó por el pasto hacia unos arbustos rodeados de algunas flores.

Y ahí la vio.

De espaldas a él se encontraba una muchacha de largos cabellos rojos. Por su vestimenta se notaba que era plebeya.

-Juillet- la llamó Endymion a lo que la chica volteó con una sonrisa.

La chica de tez pálida y salpicada de pecas corrió en su encuentro. A pesar de su aspecto descuidado podía verse que era hermosa.

-¡Endymion!- exclamó la chica parándose de puntas y besando los labios del príncipe.

Endymion la tomó de los brazos contestando el beso, para después separarla lo más sutil posible. Su expresión de tornó seria. Juillet lo notó.

-¿Sucede algo Endymion?- preguntó quedamente.

Endymion observó la cara de la chica y con una de sus manos retiró un mechón de su pelo.

-¿Endymion?- preguntó esta vez preocupada.

-Si pasa algo Juillet.-dijo Endymion decidido a decirle la verdad.

-Dímelo Endymion.-dijo Juillet para después tomar las manos de Endymion.- Lo que sea lo podremos superar.-

-Hoy llega la Reina de la Luna llena…La soberana del Milenio de Plata.-

Juillet lo miró con sorpresa pero pronto sonrió felizmente.

-¡Eso es algo muy bueno!- rió contenta.- ¿Habrá paz? ¿Por fin habrá paz?-

Pero a pesar de las risas de la pelirroja los ojos de Endymion distaban de mostrar alegría alguna.

-Posiblemente.-

Juillet saltó de alegría.- Esas son muy buenas noticias Endymion…-

-Pero el precio de esa paz, es mi compromiso con su hija, la Princesa de la Luna.- dijo Endymion esperando la reacción de la chica.

Juillet al instante se tensó y soltó las manos de Endymion.- ¿Aceptarás el compromiso? ¿Lo aceptaste?-

-Yo no he aceptado nada.- dijo Endymion potentemente.- eso no está en mis manos.-

Juillet rió no creyendo lo que escuchaba.- ¿Entonces de quién depende? ¡Tu eres el que se casa!-

-De mis padres…-dijo Endymion tratando de tranquilizar a la joven.- Todo depende de ellos. La Reina de la Luna viene a visitarme a mí, para ver si le agrado para su hija. Lo mismo harán mis padres.-

Juillet pasó sus manos por su cabeza.- No sé qué decir…yo, yo te amo.-

-Yo también Juillet, pero tenía que decírtelo, no quiero que si se confirma el compromiso te tome por sorpresa.-

Juillet lo miró aterrorizada.- Si la aceptan… ¿Te casarás con ella?-

Endymion lo pensó.- Eso es lo que tendría que pasar, pero aún no he hablado con mis padres, te prometo que haré lo posible para que no se selle este compromiso.-

Juillet lo miró con tristeza.- En verdad espero que esa "princesa" sea todo un ogro.-dijo tratando de sonreír.

Endymion rió y la abrazó.- Seguro lo es, Juillet. Seguro lo es.-

-------------------------------------

La noche caía en el planeta Tierra y una comitiva se encontraba justo fuera del Castillo de los Reyes.

Al frente de esa comitiva se encontraban el Rey y la Reina de la Tierra que a su lado se encontraban cuatro Generales, los guardianes de Endymion. Y más atrás un grupo de sirvientes ataviados en trajes negros con blanco cargando unas farolas, esperando la llegada de la Soberana del Milenio de Plata.

Después de unos minutos a lo lejos se distinguía un objeto que despedía luz blanca a través de sus faros.

-Prepárense.- dijo un de los Generales, Malachite. Y los demás al igual que él desenfundaron sus espadas en espera del arribo de la nave.

La nave poco a poco se acercó y aterrizó unos cinco metros alejados de la comitiva terrestre. Las luces que cubrían la nave los cegó por unos instantes hasta que se apagaron dejando el lugar a oscuras a excepción de las farolas que cargaban los sirvientes.

Y tras un ruido parecido al viento la puerta de la Nave se abrió y se desenrolló una rampa.

Poco a poco se vieron salir cuatro figuras de la nave una tras otra y se posesionaron en fila a un metro de distancia de los Generales quienes rápidamente habían cubierto a sus gobernantes.

Las figuras como las reconocieron los Generales eran las Outers Senshi y su expresión cambió a una de ferocidad. Una de las cuatro chicas, la rubia, sonrió divertida.

Una de ellas era Sailor Neptune. Quien llevaba un traje aguamarina al igual que su cabello y en su mano llevaba un hermoso espejo decorado con grabados y figuras en su parte posterior.

A su lado, se encontraba Sailor Uranus quien era la chica rubia que sonreía, su traje que consistía en una minifalda al igual que las demás, era de color azul rey y en su mano izquierda llevaba una espada de mango amarillo.

La que seguía era Sailor Saturn. Su traje era color negro al igual que su cabello más sin embargo sus ojos eran de un violeta intenso que reflejaban una gran seguridad e influían temor. Los Generales estaban consientes que era la más peligrosa de todas. En su mano derecha sostenía un báculo más alto que ella y que en su punta de media luna se encontraba una cuchilla filosa lista para usarse.

Y cerrando al escolta se encontraba la mayor de las cuatro. Sailor Plut. Su vestimenta era de un negro igual que Saturn pero su cabello largo era de un color verdoso al igual que sus ojos. En sus manos llevaba un báculo tan alto como ella que hasta arriba tenía forma de corazón con piedras incrustadas, con una gran joya roja justo en la base de este.

Pero después del arribo de las Sailor Scouts una figura descendió.

Esa figura era alta y delicada, a sus lados se veía como dos gruesas coletas se movían con ella y su elegante vestido se movía con el aire. Cuando la luz de las antorchas, reflejaron sin mucha nitidez su rostro, se puso notar en su frente una luna creciente.

La marca de las soberanas del Milenio de Plata.

Las Sailors, al sentir la presencia de su reina, detrás suyo se separaron quedando dos Sailors a cada lado de ella.

Tras esto los Generales bajaron sus espadas y de igual forma se separaron dejando a la vista a sus reyes.

-Se han bienvenidas a la Tierra.-dijo solemnemente el Rey.

Las Outers no hicieron ningún gesto ante la bienvenida, simplemente se dedicaban a observar que no hubiera nada que pusiera en peligro a su Reina.

-Me complace el saber que mi presencia en este lugar pueda significar la paz que tanto hemos buscado.-dijo la Reina Serenity con demasiada seriedad. El ambiente se tensó.

-Por favor, dejen que nuestros sirvientes los atiendan y podremos pasar a degustar la cena.-

En el justo momento en que los sirvientes trataron de acercarse las Sailors se posicionaron alrededor de la reina y alzaron sus instrumentos de combate. Y los sirvientes se detuvieron en seco con exclamaciones de horror.

-Con todo respeto.- habló Haruka.- Preferimos entrar sin ayuda.-

Los reyes solo asintieron y entraron primeros al castillo.

Sailor Uranus se puso en posición de alerta y comenzaron a avanzar protegiendo a la Reina.

Sailor Neptune se llevó hasta el frente de su cara su espejo.

-¿Todo bien Mercury?-

La cara de la peliazul se vio reflejada en el espejo.- Todo parece correcto.-

Y tras esto, Neptune dio la señal e ingresaron al castillo con mayor rapidez.

El castillo era enorme. Atravesaron lo que parecía haber sido en el pasado un hermoso jardín y que sin embargo estaba cubierto de arena y piedras, para lo que los Reyes mandaron a limpiar y a acomodar un trazo que serviría de camino.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que entraron a un espacioso salón.

-Reina Serenity, nos complacería que pasara a degustar la cena junto a sus guardianas.-dijo la Reina mientras la servidumbre se dispersaba por el castillo.

Serenity inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.- Lo siento, pero me temo que no será posible. Aún no estamos en paz y no me fío de sus palabras. Así que preferiría si pudiéramos proseguir con el acuerdo.-

La Reina de la Tierra parecía que iba a comentar algo olvidando todo el protocolo pero el Rey se lo impidió al hablar él primero.

-Entonces…nos gustaría hablar primero con usted.-dijo el Rey señalando una enorme puerta de cedro. Serenity intrigada solo asintió con la cabeza.

Los anfitriones entraron primero a petición de las Sailors quienes cerraron la puerta con motivos mágicos y se dispusieron detrás de la Reina, quien se sentó en una elegante silla de madera oscura y cojines de seda blanca. Los Reyes anfitriones se sentaron frente a ella en el mismo tipo de sillas y detrás de ellos se acomodaron los generales.

La habitación estaba iluminada por una enorme lámpara redonda que estaba pegada al techo de la no muy grande habitación.

-¿A qué se debe esta conversación si habíamos acordado que únicamente hablaría con su hijo?- preguntó Serenity, en realidad quería irse lo más pronto de allí. Los terrícolas no eran de su agrado.

-Hay algo que no le hemos dicho.- dijo la Reina tratando de no mirar con cierta repulsión la insignia de la frente de Serenity. Desde que la había visto en la pantalla intercomunicadora, no le había caído bien.

Las Outers y los generales escuchaban atentos la conversación. Presentían que algo importante sería pactado en esa habitación.

Serenity no habló.

-Bien sabemos que nuestras relaciones han sido nefastas, pero queremos cambiar esto…creemos que debe saber que nuestro hijo ya estaba comprometido con otra princesa.- informó el Rey.

Las Outers se tensaron y la Reina parpadeó sin comprender. Los generales se miraban tranquilos.

-Ya estaba comprometido…-dijo Serenity sin creerlo. ¿A qué jugaban los Reyes de la Tierra? Estaba comenzando a pensar que las cosas quedarían igual que antes de ése viaje.

-Si.- prosiguió el Rey.- Pero hemos cancelado el compromiso con la Princesa Beryl para tratar de comprometerlo con su hija… verá, el Reino del que procede la jovencita ha estado de acuerdo con tal de que se persiga la paz.-

-No puedo comprender cómo se les hace tan sencillo romper un compromiso, acaso su hijo…-decía Serenity pero fue interrumpida por al Reina.

-Endymion no lo sabe.-dijo.- Ni siquiera lo de su hija.- aunque claro estaba que eso era mentira.- Serenity, sé que usted no ve con buenos ojos esta unión, yo tampoco lo hago. Me parece inverosímil que una relación como esta llegue a dar resultados.-

-Lo mismo pienso yo.-dijo Serenity.- Sus apreciaciones es lo que me dice me hace dudar en su interés en este compromiso cuando es bien sabido y conocido que a lo largo de toda la historia ningún compromiso entre la Tierra y la Luna se ha podido consumar.-

-Por eso mismo, Serenity.-dijo el Rey.- Es que queremos hacerte una propuesta.-

La Reina de la Tierra suspiró.- Debo admitir que estoy rotundamente en contra, pero si es necesario sacrificar a mi hijo a esto por salvar muchas vidas. Tendré que aceptarlo si usted también lo acepta.-

En este caso, tanto las Outers como los Generales miraban con atención a los Soberanos de la Tierra y la Luna.

Serenity se asustó ante tal confesión. Su hija era lo más importante para ella.

-La pregunta aquí Serenity.-dijo el Rey.- ¿Usted está dispuesta a sacrificarla por la paz de su gente?-

Tras una pausa Serenity respondió.- Me gustaría saber a qué se refieren.-

El ambiente se tensó y de pronto en el espejo de Neptune se vio el movimiento de sombras sin rostros. La Sailor del cabello aguamarina alzó la vista aterrada. Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-Debo suponer que no es algo que sus guardianas ni nuestros generales deban saber.-dijo el Rey lo que sorprendió a las ambas escoltas.

-¿Me está pidiendo que se retiren?- preguntó Serenity.

La Reina de la Tierra asintió en silencio.

-Sailors, háganme el favor.-dijo Serenity.

-Su Alteza.-se atrevió Neptune.- No creo que sea conveniente.-

Serenity la miró un poco sorprendida al igual que las demás Sailors. No solía hacer esas cosas.

-Estaré bien.-las tranquilizó Serenity.- Recuerden que tengo el cristal. También se defenderme.

Las Outers resignadas salieron del lugar junto con los Generales que se veían igual de confundidos. Se acomodaron a cada lado de la puerta y se miraron con odio.

Y nadie más supo de lo que se habló en esa habitación. Nadie más que los propios Reyes.

----------------------------------------------

Media hora después…

En ése mismos salón se encontraban ahora solamente la Reina con sus guardianas.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar. Las Senshi se veían muy nerviosas.

-Sailors…en este momento vamos a conocer al príncipe Endymion.- dijo la Reina sin siquiera mirarlas. Las Outers estaban tras ella.

-Mi Reina.- se adelantó Neptune. Y tras una pausa habiendo captado la atención de la Reina prosiguió.- He visto sombras en mi espejo…sombras sin rostros.-

La Reina la miró abruptamente.- ¿Qué has visto Neptune?-

Las demás Sailor se colocaron frente a su Reina. Neptune de pronto se sintió muy presionada.

-Nada mi Reina, solo sombras…pero, discúlpeme el atrevimiento, peor no creo que sea buena idea seguir con esto.-

-No te preocupes Neptune. Las cosas van a salir bien. Primero conozcamos al príncipe y luego tomaré una decisión.-dijo la Reina.

Justo en ése momento, la gran puerta de cedro se abre dejando ver a los cuatro Generales: Malachite, Jedaite, Zoicite, Nephrite. Y justo detrás de ellos ingresó Endymion.

La Reina se puso en pie y las Outers se colocaron detrás de ella observando con atención al príncipe.

Los ojos de Serenity bailaron por la tez del joven príncipe estudiándolo. Era un chico bien parecido.

Las Outers lo miraban seriamente conociendo que tal vez sería el prometido y luego esposo de su princesa. Neptune miró su espejo que esta vez no le mostró nada.

El joven Endymion traía puesto su traje de guerrero con su gran espada enfundada. Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a las ya familiares Outers Senshi. Y cuando estas tomaron sus puestos vio a la Reina.

Tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro.

A Endymion le pareció una mujer sumamente hermosa como rodeada de una extraña luz y es que así se le veía a Serenity. No pudo evitar observar con escrutinio la media luna grabada en su frente. E imagino a la Princesa de la Luna muy parecida a ella.

-Buenas noches príncipe Endymion.-saludó Serenity después de observar al chico.- Soy la soberana del Milenio de Plata. Es un placer conocerte.-

Endymion supo que todo eso era más que meras formalidades.

Endymion asintió con la cabeza.- El gusto es mío.

Mientras que la Reina y el Príncipe se miraban, las Outers se situaron a un costado del salón de modo que podía ver a las dos personalidades frente a ellos. Tras esto, los Generales hicieron lo mismo.

-Sabe que estoy aquí por una propuesta de sus padres. Que aún está en consideración.-dijo Serenity pausadamente.- Me gustaría Endymion… ¿Qué piensas de esto?-

Endymion miró seriamente a la Reina.- Me ha tomado por sorpresa.-dijo.- Pero estoy conciente de lo que necesita mi Planeta.- y con eso terminó. No podía decir que le parecía absurdo este compromiso el cual estaba seguro no tenía futuro. Simplemente no encajaban.

-Esto para mi es muy difícil Endymion.- confesó Serenity.- Mi madre jamás me comprometió. Me dio la libertad de enamorarme y decidir por mí misma.- Endymion pudo ver el gran dilema que se alzaba en la mente de la Reina.- Yo quisiera que mi hija pudiera tener esas opciones.-

Y si Serenity esperó a que Endymion dijera algo. Eso hizo, esperar, más sin embargo el Príncipe no habló.

-Endymion, ¿puedes decirme algo sobre usted? ¿Qué cosas le gustan?-

Endymion se removió en su asiento.- Tengo 22 años, señora. Más que guerrero, soy estratega. Mis mejores amigos son mis generales aunque mantenemos el respeto ante el título. No creo poderle decir nada más.-

Serenity observó al chico una vez más. Parecía ser frío y reservado.

-Dígame Endymion… ¿Le gusta algún tipo de flor?-

Endymion se extrañó ante la pregunta.-Si.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Las rosas rojas.- respondió el chico contrariado.

Y el silencio cayó de nuevo. Serenity sentía un gran pesar en su pecho que a cada momento crecía. ¿Culpa? Tal vez…miró a Endymion a los ojos. "_Los mismos que su madre"._

-Una última cosa Príncipe.-habló Serenity con la esperanza de escuchar una respuesta positiva.- ¿Alguien ocupa su corazón?-

El silencio se volvió pesado. Endymion miró a su lado y vio la cara de advertencia de Malachite.

-No.- respondió Endymion.

La Reina Serenity se limitó a asentir con entendimiento.

La opresión de su pecho creció aún más.

**Notas de la autora: **Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus r/r son un amor.

Andry-Chan1: Jaja, grax, la vdd es que ¡me haces sonrojar! Que bueno que pienses así de este fic, me alegra mucho. Bss.

GinnyPotterW

1-agosto-2006


	5. Serenity

Sorry por la tardanza, pero no tenía ni tiempo ni Internet…así que este chap se fue haciendo pedazo por pedazo. Espero les guste porque está apenas salido del comal.

Capítulo 5

**SERENITY**

La Reina de la Luna descendió de su nave encontrándose frente a frente con Luna quien la miró preocupada.

-Mi Reina…-

-Hablemos adentro Luna.- se limitó a decirle la Reina girándose hacia las Outers.- Sailors, quiero pedirles que se queden…ya saben lo que viene después.-

-¿No quisiera que regresara a las puertas del Tiempo a verificar lo que nos comentó Neptune?-

-No, Plut, te necesito más aquí que allá.-dijo la Reina.- Por favor, tomen un descanso, las mandaré a llamar en caso de necesitarlas.-

Las cuatro Sailors Exteriores se inclinaron ante la Reina y la escoltaron hasta dentro del castillo, donde se perdieron en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Mi Reina… ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Luna con tranquilidad aunque internamente estaba ansiosa por saber qué era lo que había pasado en la tierra.

-Primero… ¿Dónde se encuentra Serenity?-

-Está con las Inners en su habitación su alteza.-

La Reina caminó hacia e Gran Comedor y a travesó el lugar hacia el salón donde les daba órdenes a los guerreros. Luna esperó a que su soberana tomara asiento para hacerlo ella también.

-Endymion…-susurró la Reina lo suficientemente audible para que Luna escuchara.- parece un buen chico.-

La respiración de Luna se aceleró.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-

-Aún no lo sé Luna…- y la susodicha pudo ver el temor en los ojos de su soberana.

-Su Alteza… ¿pasó algo más?-

Serenity por un momento bajó la mirada.- No Luna…es solo que, es mi hija, ¿entiendes? Y a pesar de que ése joven parece reservado y algo frío… parece una buena persona.-

-Mi Reina… ¿por su parte acepta el compromiso?- preguntó Luna con cierto temor.

La Reina soltó una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un suspiro.- Y a pesar de eso… pude notar cierta aversión a nuestra insignia, como Soberanas y pobladoras de la Luna…-

-No lo puede culpar.- habló Luna.- Él es un terrícola, ha crecido en esta guerra al igual que la princesa Serenity. Es lógico que tenga esa aversión o hasta cierto "odio" hacia ustedes.-

-Luna. Como mi consejera… ¿Qué me podrías decir?- La mente de la Reina no pudo evitar viajar hacia ésa platica con los Reyes de la tierra. Cada vez que lo pensaba le daba escalofríos.

Luna miró preocupada a la Reina, sabía que algo más había ocurrido.- Como consejera le diría que siguiera adelante… pero conozco a la princesa, la conozco a usted y aunque suene cruel, preferiría que esta relación y este pacto se decida no por ustedes como sus padres, sino por ellos mismos.-Luna hizo una pausa.- Así que en conclusión, su alteza, podría seguir adelante con esto…hasta el momento, del encuentro de ambos.-

La Reina cerró sus ojos con cansancio y ese sentimiento de culpa que la acompañaba desde la plática con los Reyes de la Luna se incrementó aún más- Gracias Luna. Ahora me prepararé para ir con Serenity, ya casi es hora de que sepa la verdad. Por favor, encárgate de los preparativos para la llegada de los Reyes de la tierra…en breve, estarán con nosotros.-

-------------------------------------

Endymion tras observar cómo la Reina de la Luna abandonaba el planeta Tierra observó a sus padres con seriedad.

-¿Pasa algo hijo mío?- pregunto al Reina de la Tierra, había notado más serio de lo común a su hijo.

-Generales…todos, retírense.- ordenó Endymion con voz potente.

Y sin esperar un segundo más, tanto los sirvientes como los Generales dejaron a la familia Real solos en el salón donde previamente estuvo la Reina de la Luna.

-¿Sucede algo Endymion?- preguntó el Rey con propiedad tomando asiento en uno de esos asientos de seda precedido de su esposa.

-Me niego al compromiso.- espetó Endymion con furia en los ojos.- Esto es inaceptable.-

-Bueno, cuando te informamos el motivo de la visita de la Reina no te vi tan incomodo.- dijo el Rey con serenidad ante la furia de su único hijo.

-No quería adelantarme a los hechos, ¿en verdad piensan comprometerme con la hija de ésa mujer?-

-Solo si así lo aceptamos nosotros…-contestó el Rey escrutando con la mirada a su hijo.

-De quien debería estar a cargo esa decisión debería ser yo…disculpen mis palabras, pero el que se casará soy yo, no ustedes.-

-Tranquilízate, por favor.- pidió la Reina.- Esas no son formas.

-¡Como quieren que me tranquilice! Un buen día llegan con semejante noticia…en cinco horas llegaría la Soberana de la Luna, con el fin de evaluarme si soy apto para su hija, de la cual no sé ni siquiera su nombre.-

-Serenity.- dijo al Reina seriamente.- Si es que eso te tranquiliza.-

Endymion parpadeó confundido.- Estás equivocada madre.-

-Endymion.- habló el Rey con la calma que siempre lo caracterizaba.- Haz sido educado para gobernar y si es posible morir por el reino, en defensa de nuestro pueblo…y eso incluye matrimonios arreglados.-

-Aún así.- dijo Endymion.- No pienso casarme, no con ella…-

-Si te refieres a ésa plebeya Endymion, sabes muy bien que no te permito…-

-¡Es mi vida!- gritó Endymion.- Al parecer todos en este castillo tienen derecho a hacer su vida como más les plazca menos yo.-

-Por que eres el príncipe.- acotó el Rey.

-Y lo sé muy bien.- dijo Endymion con crudeza.- Pero sí me gustaría que esa decisión corriera por mi cuenta.-

La Reina soltó una risilla sarcástica que molestó aún más a Endymion.

-No estás en condiciones de pedir eso Endymion…-

-Qué…-

-Endymion.- habló el Rey sin dejarlo hacer lo mismo a él.- No discutas con tu madre.-

Endymion apretó los labios con fuerza.

-Así es Endymion.- habló la Reina con crudeza.- Si nosotros aceptamos a ésa princesa, tendrás que casarte con ella.-

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo?-los retó Endymion quedándose helado con la respuesta.

-Simplemente.- dijo el Rey.- Porque se van a amar.-

-------------------------------

La mañana siguiente en la Luna, una joven princesa abría sus azules ojos ante los rayos del sol que alumbraban su cara.

Como todos los días, se dirigió ante las grandes cortinas blancas del ventanal y las abrió de un tirón; la única diferencia esta vez fue que ésa espesa neblina que rodeaban el palacio había desaparecido y ante ella se abría un gran balcón con fondo de árboles y miles de botones de rosas.

Sonriente, la princesa abrió el ventanal, dejando que el aire pegara de lleno en su cara e hiciera ondear su blusón blanco.

Caminó hasta el barandal y vio el maravilloso jardín. Respiró profundo, al fin, podría conocer los alrededores del castillo. Al fin, podría ser libre.

-¿Princesa Serenity?-

La princesa sonrió al escuchar la voz de Luna y tras estirarse hasta lo más que podía entró de nuevo a su habitación, donde Luna la miraba reprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Serenity con una gran sonrisa.

-Una princesa.- habló Luna con el típico acento monótono que solía emplear cuando le enumeraba las reglas de toda princesa.- nunca pasea por los alrededores, ni siquiera en el balcón, con una simple bata y no se despereza de ésa forma…-

-Oh, Luna…hoy me siento feliz, por favor, no estés de amargada.-

-Pero qué grosera es usted princesa.-habló Rei entrando a la habitación.

-Y todas las Sailor Scouts deben tocar la puerta primero.- dijo Serenity imitando la voz de Luna.

Luna suspiró ruidosamente y deshizo la trenza de Serenity.

-Princesa, le rogaría que se alistara lo más pronto posible…-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Mina entrando a la habitación con Ami y Lita detrás de ella.

-Su madre quiere hablar con usted.-dijo Luna mirando a las Sailors con resignación.- Por favor, ayúdenla.- les pidió para salir de la recamara.

-No te preocupes Luna.- dijo Rei.

-¿Qué querrá la Reina?- preguntó Mina cerrando la puerta.

-Lo mismo de siempre.- dijo Serenity.- Que desayune con ella, supongo que me contará lo que sucedió en la tierra…así que me daré prisa.-

-Si tú.- se burló Rei.- Amante de la Tierra…-

Ami le pegó en el brazo a Rei. Serenity desapareció del lugar.

----------------------------------------

La Reina Serenity caminaba de un lado a otro en el Gran Comedor, sus ojos violetas se alzaron ante la presencia de Luna, su consejera.

-¿Ya ha despertado mi hija?-

-Si su alteza.- contestó Luna al tiempo que ofrecía una reverencia.- Se está preparando, las Inners están con ella.-

-Perfecto.-

-Mi señora… ¿Está segura de todo esto?-

La Reina suspiró.- Tú me aconsejaste seguir adelante…pero, no puedo evitar pensar cómo reaccionará al saber la llegada de los Reyes de la Tierra y el motivo de su visita.-

-La princesa es muy…-

-Impulsiva.-cortó Serenity.- Estoy consciente de cómo es mi hija. Es muy educada pero no puedo evitar que su mente viaje por lugares equivocados.-

-Me preocupa cómo pueda tomarlo la princesa, mi Reina…yo no puedo evitar pensar que quiero mucho a esa niña.-

Serenity sonrió conmovida.-Lo sé Luna…es la niña de nuestros ojos, pero tengo que estar consciente en que ya es una jovencita y que es la princesa de la Luna y eso puede ser tanto una bendición como una maldición.-

-Me gustaría tanto, que el día que se conozcan se enamoren y vivan su historia de amor. Eso sería tan especial.-

Y tras una reverencia Luna salió del Gran Comedor.

Unos minutos después, la Reina se encontraba ante la puerta de roble de la recamara de su hija. Suspiró y miró el desierto pasillo, se escuchaban unas risillas desde dentro de la recamara. Estiró su blanca mano y giró el picaporte.

La hora de decir la verdad había llegado.

-¡Ya te dije que son hermosos Serenity!-

-¡Yo quiero conocerlos! ¡No es justo!- lloriqueó la princesa quien se encontraba con las Inners. Al momento de ver a su madre dejó de fingir su pataleo quedándose seria y adoptando una posición erguida.

-Pues Michiru me dijo.- habló Rei sin haberse percatado de la presencia de su soberana.- Que los jardines de la Tierra son tan hermosos como los de aquí.-

-Es una lastima que no podamos visitar la Tierra, los terrícolas son unos bárbaros.-dijo Ami con cierto rencor en sus palabras.

-Sailor Mercury, sería bueno que no hablara así de los terrícolas sin asegurarse de que nadie más la escucha.- habló la Reina.

Las Inners se quedaron tiesas y Ami se giró hacia su soberana roja de la vergüenza y se hincó ante la reina.

-Su alteza, le pido perdón por mi mal lenguaje, no volverá a pesar.- suplicó la chica, Mina le jaló una Coleta a Serenity por detrás como reproche de no haberles avisado.

-Y eso Sailor Venus, no se le hace a una princesa y menos en mi presencia.- volvió a hablar Serenity con voz calmada.

Mina se infló como un globo de lo sorprendida y roja que se veía.

-Madre, ellas son mis amigas…yo les he permitido esas libertades.-

-Lo sé.- aceptó la Reina.- Pero deben guardar discreción. Sé que se merecen este descanso.- dijo mirando a las Sailors.- y espero que lo disfruten, pero quiero pedirles discreción, saben las reglas y están hechas para cumplirse. Lo mismo te digo Serenity.-

Serenity respiró con resignación, si algún día quisiera ve a su madre como alguien "normal", ese momento nunca llegaría. Luna y ella se parecían tanto…las reglas iban primero.

-Lo sentimos su Alteza.- habló Lita.- Pero…si usted me permite…-la Reina asintió.- ¿Por qué es tan inminente la discreción?-

Las Inners miraron a Lita y Serenity de pronto comprendió. Esa charla pasó de ser un regaño simple, aburrido y sin caso alguno a una cuestión aparentemente interesante. La Reina notó el cambio de atención en su hija.

-Su Alteza.- habló Luna entrando un tanto abrupto al dormitorio.

La Reina se giró hacia Luna y se miraron a los ojos.

Ami entrecerró los ojos mientras la reina con suma sorpresa soltaba sus manos que antes estaban entrelazadas. El silencio se hizo presente, y si las Inners y la misma Serenity esperaban un informe de Luna, ésta nunca habló.

La Reina asintió y Luna salió haciendo el menor ruido.

La Reina Serenity suspiró y miró fijamente a Serenity.

-Sailors, por favor salgan de la habitación, necesito hablar con mi hija. Espérenme en el pasillo.-

Las Inners sin pensarlo dos veces salieron del dormitorio dejando a su princesa sola con la Reina.

-¿Qué querrá hablar con Serenity?- se preguntó Mina mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes.

-Ni idea.-dijo Lita un tanto incomoda.

-¿A ti qué te pasa?- preguntó Rei a Ami con desdén.

Ami se sobresaltó.- Aquí pasa algo raro…-

-No creo.- sonrió Mina despreocupada.- Nada más querrá regañar a Serenity por otra tontería…-

-Pues entonces no hablamos de la misma Serenity.- apuntó Lita.- Tal vez con nosotros sea un relajo peor como princesa es tan refinada…culta…-

Y de ahí, solo se escuchó un profundo suspiro de Ami.

----------------------------------

Habían pasado dos minutos desde que las Inners habían salido del dormitorio por petición de su madre y ésta no había hecho nada más que pedirle que se sentara en la cama.

-¿Pasa algo madre?- peguntó Serenity preocupada, su madre siempre le decía las cosas sin preámbulos fuese lo que fuese.

-No pasa nada malo, hija mía.-habló la Reina y no pudo evitar pasar una de sus manos por el cristal de plata que tenía como broche en su pecho.- ¿Recuerdas que fui a la Tierra a un encuentro con los Reyes?-

-Cómo podría olvidarlo, me preocupé muchísimo.-dijo Serenity a media voz.

-Pues ellos vendrán a la Luna.-dijo la Reina un tanto abrupta, todo eso le costaba tanto trabajo. Miró los ojos azules de su hija y vio que su mirada se alegraba.

-Esa es una muy buena noticia, madre.-sonrió Serenity feliz.- Eso podría significar el fin definitivo de la Guerra y la paz entre ambos pueblos.-

-Lo sé.- trató de Sonreír la Reina _"solo que para eso tengo que sacrificarte a ti, hija mía"_.- Precisamente a eso vienen. Queremos paz.-

Serenity sonrió aún más y tomó las manos de su madre.- Madre…mamá, ¿Harás todo lo posible porque así sea? Yo no quiero ver morir a nadie más…por favor.-

La Reina sintió un vacío en su pecho y su mente viajó hacia su encuentro privado con los Reyes:

"_¿Qué quiere decir el que se amarán? No podemos estar seguros hasta su encuentro"_

"_Reina Serenity, le tenemos una propuesta precisamente acerca de eso" dijo el Rey de la Tierra._

"_Solo que para eso…tenemos que estar dispuestos a sacrificar a nuestros hijos" sentenció la Reina._

_A la Reina Serenity no le quedó más que escucharlos y tras eso, su deseo más grande fue nunca haber ido a la Tierra._

-Eso no es tan simple Serenity.- habló la Reina con amargura. Serenity se preocupó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Serenity demasiado asustada.

-Los tratados de paz entre Reinos son más difíciles de lo que se cree y eso tú lo sabes Serenity.-

-Madre, qué pasa.-

-No es simplemente el que lleguemos a un acuerdo, es tener la garantía de que no habrá traición…pero.-

-¡Qué pasa!- casi gritó Serenity con lágrimas en los ojos.

La Reina deslizó una de sus manos hasta una de las rubias coletas de su hija.

-Tu eres tan joven…peor sin embargo eres un princesa, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? Significa que estás al servicio del Reino, tal vez como heredera al trono, pero aún así te puede tocar el mayor de los deberes, el que ningún sirviente, ni siquiera Sailor haría o estaría dispuesta a hacer.-

Serenity miraba con ojos temblorosos a su madre aún sin comprender.- Qué pasa, sólo dímelo, por favor.-

La Reina suspiró y apretó las manos de su hija.- Los Reyes quieren comprometerte en matrimonio con su hijo.-

Serenity se puso pálida y soltó abruptamente las manos de su madre.

-No puede ser verdad.- negó Serenity frenéticamente.

-Lo es.- dijo la Reina seriamente.

Serenity se empezó a sentir angustiada.- ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Por qué yo!- habló Serenity con voz cortada y se levantó de su cama.- ¿Aceptaste? ¿Aceptaste?-

La Reina la siguió.- Aún no.-

Serenity miró al piso tratando de asimilar la situación.- ¿"Aún no"? ¿Piensas aceptarla?-

-Hija.- habló más angustiada la Reina por el hecho de que su hija se mantenía inmóvil y que pasó de mirar el piso a ella. Se había esperado gritos y reclamos y sin embargo solo pedía explicaciones.- Yo quiero, quisiera que te pudieras enamorar como yo lo hice de tu padre…-

-¿Lo aceptarás?-

Y la respuesta de su madre la dejó un tanto confundida.- Yo visité al Príncipe, ellos te visitarán a ti y si los aceptamos a ambos, entonces se llevará a cabo el compromiso.-

Serenity volvió a mirar el piso confundida y repasando todo en su mente. _"Casarse…"_

-Prepárate…a lo que vino Luna fue a dar aviso de que los Reyes de la Tierra han llegado. Yo misma vendré por ti.-

Y sin esperar a ver la reacción de su hija, la Reina salió sin mirar atrás. Le dolía en el alma toda esa situación, pero si era necesario, como Reina, tendría que tomar la decisión.

Y ese chico, Endymion, con él todavía podría pasar algo. Le rogaba a Selene que así fuera.

-------------------------

Serenity escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sin más cayó de rodillas frente a la cama, no como acción de derrota, sino que simplemente de repente su cuerpo pesó tanto que no podía mantenerse en pie.

-Casarme…yo.- y ninguna otra palabra, ni siquiera lágrimas pudieron salir y como una autómata se dirigió a cambiarse para la ocasión.

---------------------------

Ajenos al Drama e incertidumbre que se vivía en el cuarto de la joven princesa, las Inner Shenshis eran dirigidas por la Reina a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes desocupados.

Las Sailors no entendían lo que pasaba, pero veían a su Reina un tanto alterada y eso, nunca significaba ser algo bueno.

-Sailors.- habló la Reina tratando que su mente dejara a su hija y se preparara para lo que venía.- Quiero que se alisten y se transformen.- Ante esto las guerreras se pusieron alertas.- No quiero asustarlas, es más por mera formalidad. Los reyes de la Tierra están en la Luna, de visita y las necesito con Serenity.-

Las Sailors asintieron con un simple cabeceo y se hincaron frente a su Reina como señal de lealtad.

-Por favor, cuando estén listas ir al Salón principal. Yo misma me encargaré de llevar a Serenity ante ustedes.-

Y sin más, la Reina salió y tras esto, el cuarto donde se encontraban las Inners se lleno de sonidos y colores.

----------------------------------

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?- preguntó una de las sirvientas del castillo a los Reyes quienes se encontraban sentados en dos cómodas sillas con los Cuatro Generales vigilando todo.

-No gracias.- habló la Reina.- Solo me gustaría saber dónde está la Reina Serenity.-

-Su alteza ha ido a recoger a la Princesa.- interrumpió Luna quien acababa de entrar al lugar. En breve…la princesa estará con ustedes.-

-Nos complace escuchar eso.- dijo el Rey con una sonrisa, Luna no sonrió y salió de nuevo del lugar.

------------------------------------

La Reina tocó suavemente la puerta de la recamara de su hija, y sin esperar respuesta pasó.

La princesa Serenity se encontraba sentada frente al espejo cepillándose las puntas de su largo cabello.

La Reina se acercó con cautela y depositó sus manos en los hombros de su hija. Serenity se tensó un poco ante el contacto. Suavemente depositó el cepillo en su lugar.

-Luces preciosa.- dijo la Reina.

Serenity se había puesto un vestido muy bonito color rosa, como los que solía llevar siempre, solo que este vestido en particular era usado en ocasiones especiales; lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la Reina.

Serenity decidió no mirar a su madre.

-No debes preocuparte, Serenity.- dijo la Reina con voz tranquilizadora.- Tal vez, este matrimonio nunca se llegue a pactar…-

Serenity se puso en pie.

-Creo…que no hay que hacer esperar a los Reyes de la Tierra.-

Y a la Reina Serenity se le partió el corazón, ya que no solo sentía el dolor de su hija, sino que le había mentido de la forma más cruel que conocía.

Lo que Serenity no esperó al salir, fue encontrarse con las Inners transformadas

-Su alteza.- habló Mars quien miró de reojo a Serenity. Mina se espantó al ver la seriedad de su amiga.- Luna nos indicó el cambio de planes.-

-Así es Sailors. Pensaba acompañar a mi hija, sin embargo, ustedes entraran solas junto con ella. Por favor cuídenla.-

-Como nuestra vida.- habló Júpiter con potencia. La Reina Serenity se acercó a su hija y depositó un suave beso en la marca de luna menguante que tenía en la frente. Serenity cerró sus ojos con pesar. Y vio a su madre alejarse.

-Por favor Serenity. Haznos el favor.- habló Mercury y las cuatro Sailor se colocaron a su alrededor.

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras en silencio. En un tormentoso silencio que cada vez ponía más nerviosa a las Sailors. No entendían por qué la princesa sería la única en hablar con los Reyes. Tal vez porque su majestad ya había hecho una visita…

-¿Pasa algo Serenity?- preguntó Venus preocupada.

Serenity no volteó a ver a Venus y Mars la hizo callar.

-No es el momento Venus.-sentenció la chica de rojo.

Serenity a cada paso que daba sentía como si fuera un paso menos hacia el altar, quería regresar corriendo pero era su deber como princesa…_" Mi deber es morir por mi pueblo"_. Su madre le había dicho que podía no concretarse nada, pero eso significaría la guerra y el poner en peligro de nueva cuenta a sus amigas, a su propia madre…

-Princesa.- la llamó Mars. Los ojos azules de Serenity se dirigieron a la chica de fuego.- Estaremos junto a usted a todo momento, si lo que desea es salir simplemente tiene que pedírnoslo.-

-No sabemos de qué se trata esto.- habló Júpiter dejando a lado el título.- Pero esto no me gusta Serenity, ¿Tú sabes lo que pasa?-

Serenity no pudo mirar por más tiempo a Júpiter.- Es mejor que entremos. No se preocupen, todo saldrá muy bien.-

-Por nosotras no queda, Princesa.-dijo Mercury. Y junto con Mars abrieron las puertas de roble.

Y tras un suspiro. La comitiva entró lentamente.

--------------------

Los Reyes de la Tierra al ver abrirse las Grandes puertas de Roble se pusieron en pie y los Generales en guardia.

-Aquí viene el resto…-gruñó Jedite.

Las Sailors acompañaron a Serenity hasta su puesto en el que la princesa simplemente se quedó parada observando a los Terrícolas.

Las Sailors y los Generales se hicieron a un lado. Las Inners no quitaban la vista de los Generales tratando de prevenir cualquier tipo de ataque. Los Generales las miraban con cierto resentimiento.

-¿Esos son de quienes nos habló Haruka?- preguntó Venus rompiendo el silencio y avergonzada calló de inmediato.

Serenity sentía su corazón palpitar hasta el grado de que creía que se le saldría por la boca. Respiró profundamente y con una seña invitó a los Reyes a sentarse.

El lugar se quedó en un silencio muy tenso en el que los Reyes observaban con atención a Serenity. Ella no sabía donde meterse, las ganas de huir de allí se hacían cada vez más presentes.

-Es muy parecida a su madre, Princesa.- El Rey de la Tierra fue el primero en cortar el silencio. Las Inners se mantenían inmóviles tratando de descifrar aquella situación.

De la boca de Serenity no salía palabra alguna.

La Reina soltó una risilla.- Serenity, ¿cierto?- pero la joven princesa solo se dedicó a mirarla.- Me parece que eres una chica o muy reservada o muda.-

Las Inners fruncieron el ceño. A Serenity no le importó el comentario, para ella esas palabras no pertenecían a su realidad. Debía ser una pesadilla.

-Hemos de suponer.- habló el Rey.- Que su madre le ha explicado la razón de nuestra visita, Princesa Serenity.-

La rubia sintió un golpe de nerviosismo en su pecho.- Si no lo supiera.-dijo Serenity con un tono de voz algo altanero.- Creo que ya se los habría preguntado.-

Los Generales y las Inners parecían asombrados por el comportamiento grosero de la princesa. Una princesa jamás se comportaba así.

Serenity se reprendió a sí misma por su grosería. Pero ella quería paz para la tierra, no casarse.

-Quiero ser sincera contigo… ¿la puedo tutear?- preguntó al Reina.

-No señora.- dijo cortante Serenity sin pensarlo antes. Comenzaba a desesperarse y cada vez se sentía más capaz de salir corriendo de allí. Pero la paz era importante y ella…ella era una princesa.

-Muy bien, "princesa".- La mujer recalcó la última palabra.- Su actitud es grosera, ¿acaso no le han enseñado modales?-

-Por favor.- habló el Rey conciliadoramente.- Esta no es una situación difícil. Muy bien sabemos que somos enemigos, que hemos crecido odiándonos unos a otros…-

-Yo no odio a ningún terrícola.- habló Serenity aforrándose a su silla.- Ustedes son los insistentes en este guerra.-

-Te equivocas, "querida".- dijo la Reina.- Tanto ustedes como nosotros cargamos con los errores del pasado, un error que hemos venido a corregir.-

Ambas mujeres se miraban penetrantemente. Serenity quería destrozar a la mujer… ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? ¿Quién se creía ella para venir a su palacio y hablarle de esa forma?

-Lo mejor es que nos tranquilicemos.- habló el Rey.-Simplemente venimos a conocer a la Princesa de la Luna, no a crear mayores enemistades. Princesa, me gustaría que tomáramos esto con calma…-

-¿Calma?- preguntó Serenity con voz crispada.- Ustedes, Usted me pide calma…ustedes, usted.- Serenity señaló a la mujer con su barbilla.- Usted que viene a la Luna, al lugar en donde vivo, a mi palacio a hablarme de modales, de mi comportamiento o si soy muda o no. ¿Acaso son ustedes los que buscan paz para la Tierra y la Luna?-

Las Inners intentaron acercarse a Serenity y poder sacarla de allí pero Serenity se puso en pie abruptamente.

-Por favor Serenity, tómalo con calma.- le habló Mercury.

Serenity solo se irguió ante los Reyes.

-Solo estoy pidiendo un poco de respeto hacia mi persona, ¿podríamos tratar de evitarnos insinuaciones y comentarios?-

La Reina rió despectiva.- Simplemente te ponemos a prueba, "Princesita"-

Serenity trató de calmar su ira. La ira que tenía contenida desde el anuncio de su madre. Y esa mujer no ayudaba en nada a su lucha por mantener la calma, tal como fue educada.

-Estoy segura que mi madre, jamás puso en evidencia a su hijo, le exijo respeto, señora.-

-Por favor.- el Rey alzó la voz.- Estoy de acuerdo. El respeto ante todo mis queridas damas.-

-Solo quiero dejar algo claro.- habló la Reina.- No crea, Princesa Serenity que estamos aquí porque su palacio, su hogar, sea de nuestro agrado, usted sabe que queremos paz, aunque eso signifique soportar ciertas… circunstancias.-

-Yo creí que mi madre, iba a buscar la paz, y no me equivocaba, pero no con esto. Yo no los odio.- habló sinceramente Serenity.- Su planeta me ha parecido hermoso desde el primer momento en que lo vi, y encuentro a su pueblo igual al de la Luna, con el derecho a que podamos vivir en paz. Yo jamás vería con malos ojos ir a su planeta a buscar la paz. Pero no así…-

-No hay otra forma.- habló potentemente el Rey que había escuchado con atención a Serenity.- Es la opción que le dimos a su madre y por eso estamos aquí.-

-¡Debe haber otras maneras!- exclamó Serenity desesperada.

-Princesa.- habló Júpiter.- Si usted gusta nos podemos retirar, esto no está bien.-

-Nada bien.- murmuró la Reina pero aún así fue alcanzada a ser escuchada por Serenity.

-¿Y cómo quieren que todo esté bien cuando me quieren casar con su hijo?- estalló Serenity con un grito.- Un compromiso en matrimonio no es la forma de conseguir paz. No cuando no se está enamorado.-

Venus no pudo evitar soltar un chillido y las demás Inners se quedaron estáticas.

-Aunque no lo crea Princesa.-habló el Rey.- Esa es la mejor forma.-

-Pero no el método.- señaló Serenity.- Y no conmigo. ¿Acaso creen que tantas muertes se acabaran por forzar a alguien a casarse? Eso traerá más enemistad y destrucción…este compromiso lo podría romper cuando quiera.-

-Y lo curioso.- agregó al Reina poniéndose de pie junto con su marido.- Es que usted y mi hijo se amarán. Si aceptamos el compromiso.-

Serenity se quedó un poco descolocada y perpleja.

-¿Cómo pueden afirmar…?-

-Princesa.- habló el Rey interrumpiéndola.- Me parece que ya no nos interesa saber más de usted. Con su permiso, volveremos a nuestro planeta después de hablar con su madre.-

Y sin más, dejando a Serenity con la palabra en la boca sin comprender tal afirmación, salieron con los Generales detrás de ellos.

Tras cerrarse las puertas de Roble, Serenity se dejó caer en su asiento. Las Inners corrieron hacia ella.

-Serenity…-susurró Mars tomando una de las manos de la princesa.

-¿Nos vamos a amar?- fue el susurro que salió de los labios de Serenity. ¿Acaso, acaso eso sería cierto?

-No te preocupes.- habló Mercury con una sonrisa torcida.- Ya lo conocerás y tal vez…y tal vez sea el amor de tu vida.

Serenity en ese momento dejó de pensar.

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero les haya gustado y no se les haya hecho aburrido. Espero sus r/r. Hasta otro chap.

Gracias por sus r/r a:

**Selenitiqueen**

**Adry-Chan1**

**Aya-starmoon**

**Moon-Chiba**

GinnyPotterW

15 noviembre 2006


	6. El Pacto

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, pero de favor eviten plagiarlo.

Siento la tardanza pero estoy presionada psicológicamente con los exámenes de admisión de la Uni aparte de que he estado viajando (por lo mismo). Siento no actualizar mis otros fics pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer y bueno, después de varios días logré terminar este con muchos sacrificios, así que de favor paciencia. Cualquier idea o duda solo tienen que dejar un r/r. Disfruten.

**Capítulo 6**

**EL PACTO**

Los caminos y veredas del Milenio de Plata se encontraban desiertos, tan desiertos como siempre, desde aquella declaratoria de guerra siglos atrás que había marcado la vida y destinos de los mundos contrincantes.

Pero hoy era un día especial, los pobladores sabían que la desaparición de aquella espesa neblina alrededor del inmenso castillo Lunar significaba buenas cosas, tal vez por fin las nuevas generaciones verían la luz del sol en sus caras y podrían volver a pasearse a través de la blanca arena, tal y como habían plasmado sus antepasados.

Y es que, después de los primeros bombardeos las reglas se habían endurecido y estaba prohibido salir de las casas; tan sólo el jefe de familia podría hacerlo con la finalidad de conseguir víveres y comida para los suyos.

Y el sol…el sol y la luna habían estado distanciados desde hace tanto tiempo que el simple nombre del "sol" era una leyenda; una leyenda que hablaba de rayos llenos de calor que hacían prosperar las cosechas y que gracias a ese "sol" existía algo llamado "día".

Era sabido por todos que ésa capa que protegía a la Luna, y que aún seguía allí, había sido impuesta por las Outers Scouts, mientras que la protección del castillo corría por cuenta de las Inners, protectoras de la princesa, una princesa que decían era hermosa tal cual su madre, de largos cabellos rubios que irradiaba paz y alegría, pero eso "decían" pues jamás la llegaron a conocer.

Decían que era la viva imagen de la Diosa Selene.

Pero a pesar de vivir en la completa ignorancia acerca de sus gobernantes; los pobladores de la Luna estaban muy agradecidos con ellos, aún mantenían sus vidas y a sus familias. Rara vez cruzaban palabra con algún otro poblador y cuando lo hacían muy rara vez lo volvían a ver peor aún así se dieron grandes y extrañas historias de amor, amor a primera vista de los cuales aún seguía perpetuándose la vida en la Luna.

Tal vez por eso las Outers llamaban a la Luna el satélite de los sueños. En la Luna todo era posible. O al menos eso se escuchó decirle un poblador a la que "dicen" también es Sailor Pluto.

Un gran misterio dentro de los misterios, pues jamás se había escuchado hablar de ella, pero "dicen" que es la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, aunque era difícil de creerlo para todos aquellos quiénes escucharon hablar de ella; era como decir que existía el pacífico Reino de la Luna Nueva a donde muchos "decían" habían escapado para conseguir vivir en paz; algo, que muchos creían y comentaban durante las tortuosas horas de silencio dentro de sus hogares, era imposible; lo más probable era que hubieran muerto en guerra.

O al menos eso se decía.

Pero la Tierra no se encontraba mejor que ellos, no, aunque ellos sí conocían el sol y las estrellas, los árboles, los animales y podían correr por el agua, algo que ellos llamaban "mar".

La Tierra era un planeta sumamente grande, lo cual les daba gran ventaja y poderío sobre la Luna, pero también tenían grandes desventajas: carecían de ese poder maravilloso que se poseía en la Luna: "El cristal de Plata".

Se recordaba mucho que una vieja leyenda, una de muchas que existían, hablaba del "Cristal Dorado" ése el cual lleva el poder de la Tierra en su interior del cual eran poseedores la familia Real Terrestre.

Pero no sólo eso contaba la leyenda. Sino que además ambos cristales eran polos opuestos de un gran "ente" y que jamás podrían unirse pues aunque fueran complementos jamás podrían ser uno sólo…uno mismo.

Pero bueno, se pensaba, tan solo era una vieja leyenda por demás olvidada. Tal vez ya nadie la recordase o tal vez era un invento de algún loco que no encontraba como llenar las horas esperando que la guerra terminase.

Pero aún así, no se podría explicar cómo es que tanto en la Tierra como en la Luna haya corrido ese disparate.

-------------------------------------

En el Salón de Guerra se encontraban los Soberanos de la Tierra esperando a su Alteza Serenity. El momento había llegado. La decisión debía estar tomada.

La Reina Serenity se encontraba en su recamara junto a Luna.

-Mi Reina, los Reyes de la tierra la están esperando.-

Serenity alzó sus ojos hacia Luna.- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo malo?-

-No sabría decírselo mi Reina.- habló Luna.- Al parecer la entrevista terminó antes de lo previsto y las Inners llevaron a la princesa a su alcoba.-

Serenity se puso en pie y tomó el cristal de Plata que reposaba sobre su estuche en la pequeña repisa. Lo observó con nostalgia.

-¿Será posible que haya llegado el momento de deshacerme de él?- soltó la Reina en un susurro para sí misma.

Y es que, si en su reunión con los Reyes de la tierra se pactaba el compromiso, el Cristal de Plata pasaría a manos de su hija al momento de la unión Real.

-Eso está en sus manos su Majestad.-contestó Luna con simpleza.

La Reina la miró con seriedad y acomodó el Cristal en el broche que llevaba puesto.

-Si desea.- habló de nuevo Luna.- Las Outers ya la esperan.-

La Reina Serenity no supo qué decir. La decisión estaba tomada y desgraciadamente no había vuelta para atrás.

"_Por favor Selene, escucha mis plegarias"_

La Reina Serenity salió de su habitación seguida de Luna quien miró a las Outers desesperadamente. Neptune tocó su hombro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Urano habló amargamente, hacía unos instantes había tenido una riña con Pluto debido al gran secreto que se traía en manos.

-¿Está lista Mi Reina?- habló Saturn cambiando de mano su cetro.

La Reina les sonrió.- Por supuesto mis guardianas.-

Sailor Neptune y Urano se pusieron en posición de comitiva al igual que Saturn pero Sailor Plut le habló a la Reina.

-Mi Reina.- Serenity volteó a verla.- Le agradecería mucho que me permitiera ir a las Puertas del Tiempo hay algo que me preocupa demasiado. Tan solo quiero cerciorarme que todo estará bien.-

La Reina había escuchado con paciencia las palabras de Pluto.

-No te preocupes Sailor Pluto, todo estará bien.-dijo la Reina con suma calma.

-Pero mi Reina, lo que Neptune vio en su espejo…-

-He dicho.- la Reina habló con voz potente.- que todo estará bien. Te necesito aquí conmigo Pluto y creo que lo puedes entender muy bien.-

Las expresiones de las demás Sailors no cambiaron y ni siquiera se movieron de sus lugares o miraron a su alrededor. Sailor Plut hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Lo he entendido su Alteza.- habló la Sailor del Tiempo con la cabeza gacha y tomó su lugar en la comitiva. Luna no podía estar más que nerviosa.

-Luna.- habló la Reina a su consejera.- Quedas a cargo. Y cerciórate que Serenity no ronde por el Gran Salón o el Salón de Guerra. Yo misma quiero comunicarle la resolución.-

Ante la declaración Urano miró impaciente a Neptune.

-Por supuesto Mi Lady.- dijo Luna tras una reverencia y vio cómo la comitiva se alejaba sintiendo un gran vacío en el pecho.

La expresión de Pluto no le ayudaba mucho. Presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Tras varios minutos la comitiva había llegado al Salón de Guerra, dentro estaban los Soberanos del Reino Terrestre con sus respectivos guardianes: Los Generales. El ambiente cada vez se hizo más denso ante la presencia de las Outers, pero aún así se podía sentir un nuevo ingrediente a esa tensión, tanto, que el viento era casi palpable.

Los Reyes tanto de la Tierra como de la Luna se miraron a los ojos. Serenity asintió simplemente con la cabeza. La Reina de la Tierra sujetó la mano de su marido.

-Generales.- habló el Rey de la Tierra con potencia.- Retírense de la sala.-

-Lo mismo para ustedes Sailors.- habló la Reina Serenity.- Hágannos el favor de esperar afuera.-

El Salón de Guerra permaneció en silencio unos instantes, al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. Sailor Saturn fue la primera en dirigirse a la salida siendo seguida por los Generales en su totalidad, Neptune jaló a Urano y Sailor Plut observó una vez más a los presentes antes de tomar la decisión de retirarse.

Las puertas de roble hicieron un estruendo al cerrarse.

-Por favor tomen asiento.-les indicó Serenity señalando la gran mesa redonda en al cual sin perder más tiempo tomaron su lugar.

El lugar volvió a quedar en silencio. La Reina de la Tierra miró el blanco Salón antes de enfocar su mirada en la Soberana de la Luna.

-Mi consejera me informó de la breve entrevista con la princesa, ¿podría saber el motivo?- Serenity fue la primera en romper el silencio.

El Rey de la tierra tomó con suavidad la mano de su esposa pidiéndole la palabra. La Reina asintió en silencio.

-La entrevista con la princesa no ha sido agradable para ninguno de nosotros.- habló el Rey y Serenity sintió un desagradable placer en su interior.- Nos ha parecido grosera en ocasiones, descortés e impulsiva en demasía.-

Tanto Serenity como la Reina de la Luna parecían pensativas. Solo Serenity era la que mantenía contacto visual.

-Lamento tanto que así haya ocurrido.- habló Serenity con tranquilidad.- Tomaré cartas en el asunto, la princesa nunca había dado tales muestras de conducta.-

-Y no la culpo.- habló la Reina de la Tierra y Serenity por primera vez vio en los ojos de la mujer la bondad que creyó ver en los ojos de su hijo.- Esta situación no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros y además me culpo de haber provocado la furia e indignación de la princesa. Pero necesitaba poder ver más allá del protocolo y le reglamento.-

-Fue una entrevista muy enriquecedora.- comentó el Rey.

-Les ofrezco mis disculpas…-hablaba Serenity tratando mirarse apenada.

-Pero su actitud guerrillera nos demostró que es mucho más que una princesa.- interrumpió al Reina de la Tierra.- La ha educado muy bien Serenity.-

La Reina de la Luna bajó al mirada sintiendo de pronto como la expresión de su cara se congelaba en ése instante.

-Lo cual nos lleva a querer saber sus impresiones, su Alteza.- habló el Rey de la Tierra.

Serenity se quedó pensativa y por primera vez en todo su reinado no sabía qué hacer.

-Endymion.- susurró al Reina y aclaró su voz.- A pesar de ser un chico reservado he notado cierta bondad y sentido común que…me confunde.-

El Rey de la tierra sonrió de pronto complacido.- Me parece su Majestad, que ha comprendido muchas cosas acerca de nuestro hijo tan sólo en unos instantes. Puedo suponer que es muy perceptiva.-

-Los pobladores de la Luna somos muy perceptivos.- aclaró Serenity.- Podemos leer las acciones de las personas, pero aún así podemos equivocarnos; aunque o pude dejar de notar que Endymion y mi hija tienen cosas en común.-

Y tras eso, el Salón de Guerra quedó en silencio, en un silencio de entendimiento.

-Entonces…-habló la Reina de la Tierra.

-De eso me quiero encargar yo.- habló Serenity con semblante serio.- Sólo quiero que me prometan que nada malo ocurrirá.-

-Así será.- habló el Rey.- Estamos dispuestos a dejarlo en sus manos, si eso la tranquiliza su alteza. Nunca me ha cabido duda que esta unión será para la eternidad.-

-¿Y si no ocurre así? ¿Si se arrepienten antes de tiempo?- preguntó Serenity angustiada y los Reyes se miraron entre sí sin viejos rencores, ahora parecía existir cierta complicidad.

-Endymion ama nuestro planeta.- habló la Reina de la Tierra.- Y su hija así lo hace también.-

-Y yo le pido a Selene que no tengamos que recurrir a lo que tenemos planeado.-susurró la Reina Serenity angustiada.

-Y yo confío en que se amarán.-dijo por último la Reina sin poder sacar a la pelirroja plebeya de su mente.

----------------------------------------

Mientras tanto detrás de las puertas de Roble se encontraban esperando las guardias de la tierra y la Luna.

-Esto no me gusta nada.- susurró Pluto con desesperación.- No entiendo la actitud de la Reina.

-Son Ordenes Plut y no podemos desobedecerlas.- aclaró Neptune aunque también estaba preocupada.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando?- preguntó Urano a Plut. La Sailor de cabello verde ni la miró.

-Pensé que podría regresar ya que todo acabó.- habló Plut.- Estos procedimientos son de peligro menor…siento que las puertas del tiempo me llaman.-

-¿Piensas irte de nuevo?- preguntó una delicada voz y tanto las Outers como los Generales voltearon la mirada.

Las Sailor se inclinaron mientras los Generales se asombraron de la belleza de la Princesa de la Luna.

Serenity se acercó a paso apresurado hacia las Outers quienes aún no se levantaban del suelo y a cada una les depositó un beso en la mejilla.

-Las he extrañado mucho. Ya no me han visitado y me he sentido muy sola.- habló Serenity un tanto frustrada. Saturn se acercó a ella y la abrazó sonriente. Los Generales sólo observaban con atención a la posiblemente prometida de su Príncipe y amigo.

-Princesa, hemos estado muy ocupadas, la guerra y la posible paz ha acabado con nuestro tiempo.-

-Así es gatita.- habló Urano.

Jedite y Malachite de pronto tosieron. Urano los miró con furia, fue hasta entonces que Serenity se percató de su presencia.

-Buenas tardes, Generales.-saludó amablemente la rubia.

Los Generales solo inclinaron sus cabezas.

-Pensé que Luna te vigilaría.- habló Saturn dejando a un lado su apariencia amenazadora y mostrando una voz de niña.

Serenity se inclinó a su oído con complicidad.- Me he escapado.-

Saturn rió solo por unos segundos porque la expresión de Serenity cambió.

-¿Mi madre no te ha dejado ir Plut?- preguntó Serenity sin evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia su madre.

Plut asintió con la cabeza.- Pero no se preocupe princesa.-

-Claro que lo hago.- habló Serenity.- Si las Puertas te llaman deberías ir…-y agregó de soslayo.- tal vez sea mi única esperanza…-

Las Outers se quedaron calladas.

-Gatita, Plut solo se ha quedado porque no podemos confiar en los terrícolas.- dijo Urano retando con la mirada a los generales, especialmente a Malachite, quien la miró desafiante.

Serenity miró al General y se acercó más a las Sailors.

-Ustedes lo vieron… ¿cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Serenity en un susurró.

-No podemos decirle princesa.- habló Michiru.- En verdad lo siento.-

Serenity suspiró resignada.- ¿Ordenes de mi madre?-

Las Outers asintieron y entonces Serenity supo que no podría sacarles nada.

--------------------------------

Serenity tocó con suavidad la puerta del cuarto de las Inners. Le abrió Ami que traía puesta una bata azul.

-¡Princesa!- exclamó sorprendida Sailor Mercury.

-Vamos Ami, Serenity.- dijo Serenity con voz queda y Ami la dejó pasar.

Rei se incorporó de su cama y miró preocupada a la rubia. Lita se acercó lentamente mientras Mina salía del cuarto de baño con el cabello húmedo.

-¡Serenity!- exclamó la rubia.- Nos hubieras avisado con Luna y hubiéramos ido a tu recamara.-

-Luna no es la mensajera.- aclaró Lita. Mina la miró feo.

-No seas imprudente Mina.-la regañó Rei sin despegar la vista de Serenity que tomó asiento en una de las camas.

Serenity suspiró y vio como sus amigas no despegaban la vista de ella.

-Temo por lo que pueda pasar.-

Ante la declaración de Serenity todas suspiraron.

-No deberías preocuparte antes de tiempo.- habló Lita sentándose a su lado.- Tal vez ni se lleve a cabo.-

-¿Y qué pasa si, sí?- preguntó de vuelta Serenity.- Ellos dicen que nos amaremos, ¿pero cómo pueden afirmarlo?-

-Por que están locos.- gruñó Rei.

-Ay Serenity, no sé porqué te quejas tanto.- habló Mina y agregó soñadoramente.- Tú eres una princesa y él es un príncipe y terminarán enamorados, tal y como en las grandes leyendas.-

-Tú siempre soñando Mina.- le dijo Lita.

-Además.- dijo Serenity con secretismo.- Escuché decir a Sailor Plut que las puertas del tiempo la llaman.-

-¿Y no se ha ido aún?- preguntó Rei.

-Mi madre no la ha dejado.-contestó Serenity.- Lo cual me preocupa, siempre que ha pasado eso, Plut puede irse con libertad.-

-Y como no.- agregó Lita.- siempre que "Las puertas la llaman" pasan cosas terribles.-

-La Reina sabe lo que hace.- dijo Ami.- Además de que necesita a toda su guardia con ella.-

-¡Nosotras podemos cuidarla!- espetó Rei enfadada.- Esta situación a mi tampoco me gusta. Y ése dichoso príncipe…-

-¡Del cual ni siquiera sé su nombre! No sé cómo es, ni cómo piensa…no puedo entender cómo es que yo, lo vaya a amar…-interrumpió Serenity a Rei y miró a Ami, tal vez tenía razón, su madre sabía lo que hacía. La peliazul suspiró.

-Lita tiene razón.- habló Ami.- Tal vez no se llegue a ningún acuerdo, pero en caso que sí…los compromisos se pueden romper.-

En los ojos de la princesa se vio la esperanza.

-Y eso sí no sería una novedad.- Ami miró a las chicas y prosiguió.- A lo largo de la historia se han pactado varios matrimonios entre la Tierra y la Luna, pero ninguno se ha consumado.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Mina.

-Bueno.- suspiró Ami.- Estuve leyendo que los compromisos se han roto aún antes de la boda, así que ésa podría ser una opción Serenity.-

-¿Y la guerra?- preguntó la rubia.

Ami lo pensó un segundo antes de contestar.- Proseguiría. Verás Serenity, el romper un compromiso es algo comparable a traición, no hay castigo para el que lo rompa, pero automáticamente se reanuda la guerra.-

Serenity quedó pensativa.

-No puedo creer que no puedan pactar la paz sin arriesgar la vida de dos personas.- dijo Lita enojada.- Simplemente no es justo.-

-Mamá dice que es una tarea que ni siquiera ustedes estuvieran dispuestas a realizar.-dijo Serenity.

-Tarea que ni tú deberías aceptar.- espetó Rei.- La Reina tiene todo mi respeto, pero esto pasa del límite. No concibo a nadie casándose con alguien del cual no se sabe ni el nombre.-

-Ahí están confundidas.- habló de nuevo Ami.- Si los reyes deciden pactar el compromiso deberán hacer una fiesta con el motivo de anunciarlo ante la Luna y la Tierra y demás plantas interesados y así dar el anuncio formal del fin de la guerra y el alto a hostilidades. Y ese día, será el encuentro de los príncipes; por eso los compromisos se llegan a romper, porque después de conocerse no son el uno para el otro…-

-Ahí está Serenity.- habló de nuevo Mina con mucha alegría.- Yo que tú no me preocuparía. De seguro es un chico apuesto del cual te enamorarás en el primer instante si no fuera así, los Reyes de la Tierra jamás te hubieran dicho eso. Ya quisiera yo tener mi príncipe.-

Ami rodó los ojos, Rei soltó un soplido y Lita abrazó a Serenity.

Mina nunca tomaba las cosas con seriedad.

"_Como ella no tiene que salvar a la Luna"_ Pensó con rencor Serenity.

--------------------------------------------------

La Reina Serenity se giró hacia las Outers cuando el punto luminoso de la nave, que llevaba de regreso a casa a los Reyes de la Tierra, desapareció.

-Pueden retirarse a descansar Sailors. Se vienen días pesados y en cualquier momento podría requerir de su ayuda.-

Las Outers una por una hicieron una reverencia hacia la Reina y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

-Luna.- la voz de la Reina resonó en el patio.

Luna se acercó aún más a la Reina.- Dígame Señora.-

-Luna, hazme el favor de llamar a Artemis, comunícale que es urgente que venga a la Luna. Por el momento tengo cosas que hacer.-

Luna se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, Serenity esperaba que le dijera algo.

-Pero, mi reina, eso…eso quiere decir que…-balbuceaba Luna y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

La Reina Serenity se irguió aún más y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Para qué negarlo más, mi querida Luna.- dijo la Reina con nostalgia. Miró la Tierra que brillaba con gran intensidad.- Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que el sol vuelva a iluminar la Luna.-

Luna aún seguía sin poder hablar bien.

-Si, querida Luna. Habrá boda.-

Y tras eso, la Reina Serenity tuvo que ingresar sola al castillo, pues Luna se había quedado estática sin saber qué decir.

La Tierra y la Luna unirían sus vidas, para siempre, así debía ser. Así estaba pactado.

**Notas de la Autora: **Espero les haya gustado y paciencia, quiero actualizar mis demás fics, espero poder escribir con normalidad hasta finales de Marzo, pero haré la lucha de escribir algo. Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o idea, serán bien recibidos. Muchas Gracias por todos sus r/r y lamento la broma jeje.

**Celia Chiba**

**Carmen**

**Serena bombón**

**Lady**

**Tanita Love**

**Yo**

**Anna Black**

**MissaHE**

**Pinkymex**

**Marinlucero Chiba**

**Blackmoonfairy**

**Angie B.**

**A.Salvia-divinorum-**

**Silene-luna**

**Maskrena:** ¿Cómo saben que se van a amar? Muy simple, son adivinos, jeje, no es cierto, creo que ahí está el meollo del asunto.

**Moon-Chiba**

**LetticeEvansPotter**: Me alegra que te guste y bueno, Serenity es delicada y educada, pero no tonta, me alega que te guste su personalidad.

11-Febrero-2006

GinnyPotterW


	7. Reportandome

**REPORTANDOME**

Bien, ya se que este no es un capítulo, peor porfa léanlo.

Este es un aviso para todos mis fics, he estado "desaparecida" por varios meses, en diferentes intervalos y bueno, no había visto necesario poner este aviso pero dado a los r/r donde me piden que no abandone la historia o que actualice rápido, pues creo conveniente avisarles que no he muerto y que no pienso hacerlo jeje.

¿La razón de la espera? Bueno, algo compleja, pero ahí les va. De cajón la inspiración, si hubiera inspiración pues las cosas saldrían rápido en poco tiempo, pero últimamente he estado más que estresada: ocupada. Soy junior, o sea, este es mi último año de prepa (de hecho¡mis últimas tres semanas!) he estado desde Febrero con los asuntos de la Universidad y de qué mendiga carrera estudiaré, pero evitándome todos los dramas que estoy viviendo, pues es eso.

Últimamente he viajado mucho, aparte de que entré a un curso para entrar a la Uni, exámenes parciales, trabajos, tareas, etc.¡Hasta dejé mis clases de inglés para dedicarme a la escuela! (no saben lo mucho que me costó, tan solo me quedarían dos meses para acabarlo, pero ahora, me restan tres) Pero bueno, eso fue en los pasados meses, ahorita ya presenté mis parciales y presenté mi examen de la Uni (que espero pasar, solo hay 13 de probabilidad que quede :&)

Pero ahora, pues se vienen los finales, de hecho, ya me encuentro estudiando para un examen que casi, casi es la Biblia (o sea, es mucho) y bueno, solo avisarles que pues me tardaré un poquitín más, espero que ya para el 14 de Junio me encuentre escribiendo en los fics. Así que porfa, solo les pido paciencia…paciencia, no dejaré los fics ni nada por el estilo, las ideas siguen ahí y no se van a ir y las ganas tmb.

Así que paciencia…he pasado por una crisis existencial, aunque bueno, me estoy preparando para otra pero ya la enfrentaré cuando se presente (¿estudiar fuera…o en mi ciudad¿Ser estudiante, ama de casa, cocinara? O ¿vivir con comodidades en mi casita, con mi mamita? Jajaja ¡qué difícil!)

Bss para todos, muchas grax por su interés, vale 1000, y créanme que los tengo muy, muy presentes. ¡Ya no me hagan sentir culpable!

* * *

**A** **los lectores de "Serenity y endymion: una historia de ¿amor?:** Bien, con este fic ocurre algo un poko más grave. Con ustedes he sido bastante constante (bueee, a comparaciónd e los demás fics) y todo es debido a que tooodo el fic lo tenía perfectamente trazado por capítulos. PERO (oh, teman, el gran pero...) hace unos meses (que parecen años) al querer escribir el nuevo capítulo siempre suelo leer lo que pasará porque así puedo dejar pauta, peor..¡oh sorpresa! he perdido una hoja entera de resumen, hablamos de más o menos, 9 capítulos (y los más importante!) puse mi cuarto patas pa' rriba y simplemente no lo encontré y bueno, todo lo sigo teniendo en la mente, peor tendré que dedicarle un tiempo a reescribir y separar por chaps los acontecimientos (y muchos detalles!) así que porfa, con este, un poco más de paciencia (ahora estará con grapa, yurex y cola loca a mi libreta! lo juro! pero de mientras, a ver qué pasa. Porfa, les pido el doble de paciencia!!! Casi me vlví loca cuando no lo encontré.

* * *

GinnyPotterW

29-Mayo-2007

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	8. Responsabilidades

Hola a todos. Lamento mucho mi tardanza, han sido demasiados meses. Recuerdan que perdí los apuntes de esta historia, bueno, aún no he podido recuperarlos todos, la falta de tiempo y de inspiración me lo impide. Es muy difícil pensar lo ya pensado.

Pero he decidido despreocuparme un poco y seguir sobre la marcha, se me hace muy injusto no tenerles ninguna actualización. Este capítulo es de los pocos de los que no perdí mis apuntes. Disfrútenlo.

---Capítulo 7---

**RESPONSABILIDADES**

Serenity regresó intranquila a su recamara. Había ido a buscar a las Outers pero ni ellas ni los Generales se encontraban ya a las afuera del salón de Guerra. Eso la había decepcionado mucho. Quería volver a verlas, nunca estaban en el palacio y ella las consideraba una de las amistades más valiosas que tenía.

Respiró profundamente mientras observaba el blanco de sus cortinas.

El apoyo de las Inners valía mucho para ella, pero aún así ni su consuelo ni palabras eran suficiente.

No quería casarse, eso era sencillo de entender. Pero por otro lado estaba su deber de princesa.

Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenía un cargo de conciencia: Había dejado en ridículo a su madre y a la corona, todo por un tonto pacto que aún no sabía si se consumaría y que por su actitud, era muy probable que no se llevara a cabo.

De pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta y segundos después ésta misma se abría. Serenity solo se dedicó a dar la espalda y cerrar las blancas cortinas de su habitación, ya se esperaba esa visita.

-Serenity.-

La rubia reconoció la voz de su madre, pero aún así no tuvo el suficiente valor para voltearse hacia ella. Decidió que el acomodar las cortinas era más interesante.

-Serenity.- habló de nueva cuenta la Reina de la Luna quien tenía la mirada baja. Alzó su vista y vio que su hija simplemente le daba la espalda.- ¿Me está escuchando Serenity?-

-Por supuesto madre.- respondió a media voz la princesa.

La Reina suspiró.

Ciertamente había manejado durante años una guerra, había solucionado muchos problemas para los cuales fue educada, pero sin embargo la prueba más difícil de toda su vida se estaba presentando frente a ella y nunca en todo su entrenamiento le enseñaron a enfrentarlo.

-Lo siento.-

El susurro de Serenity apenas fue audible y la Reina apenas alcanzó a escucharla, la tensión podía palparse en el aire y ambas podían sentirlo.

Serenity aún con la vista baja se volteó hacia su madre.

-Siento el haberte dejado en ridículo. Me avergüenzo de mi actitud, de verdad madre. No merezco llevar esta insignia en mi frente. Lo siento. Supongo que los Reyes de la Tierra te han dejado saber sobre mi actitud en esa reunión. Yo tanto que pido paz…- Serenity sintió una desagradable satisfacción.- soy la primera en romper con cualquier posibilidad.-

La Reina Serenity se acercó hasta su hija y la tomó de los hombros y con una de sus manos alzó la cara de su hija.

-Ciertamente me dejaron saber lo que ocurrió.- La Reina llevó a Serenity a su cama para que se sentara.- Tu actitud ha sido lamentable pero… no esperaba menos de ti, supongo que es una situación difícil de sobrellevar Serenity, pero tienes que recordar que…-

-El deber está primero que los sentimientos.- susurró Serenity observando sus manos.

La Reina sonrió de soslayo.- Haz aprendido bien hija mía, espero que entiendas el significado de esas palabras tan bellas pero tan horribles a la vez.-

Serenity esa vez decidió quedarse callada y así pasaron un par de minutos.

-Supongo.- se animó a hablar Serenity.- que las chicas volverán a…-

La Reina negó con la cabeza, Serenity la miró sin comprender.

-Las Inners no volverán a ese lugar Serenity, justamente de eso quería hablarte.-

Serenity miró a su madre sin poder creerlo, su cerebro no podía terminar de formular la idea, negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, negándose a creer que eso estuviera pasando. De pronto sintió que no pertenecía a esa realidad.

La Reina suspiró notando la reacción de su hija.

-Los Reyes de la Tierra se molestaron con tu actitud, pero hija, en lugar de reprobar la prueba, la pasaste.- Serenity ante cada palabra de su madre sentía que algo dentro de su pecho se rompía a pedazos.- Ante sus ojos eres algo más que una princesa, tu actitud guerrillera les ha encantado y creen, creen que podrías ser una gran esposa para su hijo…el príncipe.-

Serenity miró a su madre con los ojos cristalizados.

La Reina al ver que su hija no hablaría decidió seguir con el tema. Mientras más rápido terminara, mejor para todos.

-Estuvimos hablando y llegamos a una decisión hija.- la reina suspiró profundamente. Mientras tomaba las manos de su hija notó que éstas temblaban. La Reina tomó una pose seria.- Serenity, te vas a casar con el príncipe de la Tierra, tal y como se ha acordado.

Serenity sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y soltó a su madre con violencia, algunas lágrimas silenciosas surcaban su bello rostro.

La Reina Serenity sintió que en ese momento su corazón se le partía al ver a su hija así, sin palabras. Así que decidió retirarse de allí.

-¿Te vas?- dijo Serenity mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía moderar el tono de su voz.

La Reina no se giró para ver a su hija.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Serenity. Ahora solo debes prepararte, en breve Artemis llegará a la Luna para dar comienzo a tu entrenamiento.-

Y cuando la Reina estaba girando el pomo de la puerta, Serenity estalló.

-¿Y solo te vas así? "Serenity, te casas" ¿y ya?- la voz de Serenity cobraba más fuerza con cada silaba.- ¿No dices nada?-

La Reina decidió seguir de espaldas a su hija.- No sé qué más quieres que te diga Serenity, eso es lo único que necesitas saber.-

Serenity miró indignada a su madre. No podía creer que su madre hablara tan fríamente.- ¿Crees que con que me digas lo que "tengo" que hacer me quedaré contenta?- rió Serenity.- Me he estado informando, Amy me ha dicho que tengo el derecho de conocerlo, decidir si quiero casarme, si…-

La Reina juntó sus manos en señal de frustración.

-No vas a conocerlo.-habló la Reina sin atreverse a ver aún, a la princesa.- No hasta el día de la boda.-

Serenity apretó los labios.- No madre, esta vez no me verás la cara, Amy dijo que…-

-¿Crees Serenity… - habló la Reina confrontando a su hija y le dolió el verla llorar amargamente.-…Que te mentiría? No lo vas a conocer.-

-¡Pero por qué!- gritó Serenity comenzando a caminar por la habitación tratando de ordenar sus ideas.- Esto es tan estúpido madre… ¿por qué casarme con él?-

-¿No te parece la paz de la Luna suficiente?- declaró con crudeza la Reina. Así debían ser las cosas. No debía ceder. Había hecho un trato con los reyes del Planeta azul y debía cumplirlo.- Siempre haz querido contribuir con la paz entre nuestros mundos, ha llegado tu hora de hacerlo.-

-¡Pero no de esa manera!- gritó Serenity observando a su madre.- ¿Acaso no hay otras formas? Yo quería ayudar, pero no sabía que para eso tenías que hacerme prisionera a un matrimonio donde…madre, recapacita, y si él y yo nunca nos enamoramos, si…-

Serenity calló de pronto. El solo pensar de amor hacia un desconocido que su mente representaba como un ser humano enfundado con espada sin cara era muy difícil.

-¿Amarse?- inquirió la Reina.- No es un imposible Serenity. Deberías ser más positiva.-

-Eso lo dices porque tu amabas a papá antes de casarte, ¿ni siquiera me vas a dar la oportunidad de conocerlo antes?-

-Eso no está en discusión Serenity.-

-¡Por qué! Se que todo esto es una ceremonia, también sé que tienen miedo de que no aceptemos el compromiso, ¿y qué tiene? Podemos hacer un tratado de paz, puedo ir como embajadora…-

-Tienes que entender Serenity que no es tan fácil como crees, si tan solo consistiera en firmar un papel…-La Reina cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse.- Necesitamos algo efectivo, que el pacto no se rompa. Lo siento Serenity, pero es tu deber como princesa.-

-No puedo creer que me estés vendiendo al mejor postor tan fácilmente.-

-No es una venta y me duele que te tomes la paz de la Luna como esto Serenity, primero que nada debes saber que te amo y el príncipe…es una buena persona, mantengo la esperanza de que te enamores de él, se lo he pedido tanto a Selene.-

-¡No la metas a ella!-gritó Serenity. Después de unos segundos de silencio habló con más calma.- ¿Cómo se llama? –

-Tampoco te puedo decir eso.-

-¡Entonces como quieres que llame a todo esto que está pasando!- gritó Serenity.- Si tu crees que me visualizo compartiendo mi vida con un completo desconocido… ¡estás muy equivocada! Existe el divorcio…-

-Si prefieres que la Luna vuelva a la guerra, hazlo Serenity, divórciate, arriesga tu vida, porque te irás a la Tierra, con tu esposo, a sellar el pacto que se ha formado. Pero si quieres que las tinieblas inunden de nuevo a la Luna y quieres ver a las Inners envueltas de nuevo, procurando la protección de este palacio, de la Luna… me temo hija que no puedo hacer más.-

-Esto es chantaje, me quieres hacer sentir mal.-le recriminó Serenity mirando con asco a su madre.- Jamás te creí capaz de eso, jamás. Siempre te he admirado por tu entereza, ¡pero mírate! Dices que me amas y simplemente no lo parece, no me puedes hacer prisionera a eso.-

-Ya lo he hecho Serenity.- sentenció la Reina.- Tienes el destino de la Luna en tus manos.-

Serenity se quedó callada ante las palabras de su madre quien abrió la puerta lista para irse.

La Reina suspiró.- ¿por qué no vas a ver los rosales del jardín? Se han puesto hermosos.-

Serenity miró con coraje a su madre.

-No creas que dándome permiso de salir podrás…-

-Se llama Endymion, hija, espero que el ponerle nombre a tu "problema" te haga pensar más las cosas.-

Y salió de la habitación.

La respiración de Serenity se agitó y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con libertad, así como gemidos que provenían de su garganta contra su voluntad.

Se acercó hasta la cómoda y tiró todo lo que se encontraba encima de este. Varios frascos de cristal se rompieron. Después se quitó su reloj intercomunicador con las Inners y lo tiró sobre su cama.

Con sus manos temblorosas como pudo abrió uno de los cajones donde se encontraba un medallón en forma de estrella. Lo tomó entre sus manos y salió corriendo al balcón.

Sintió el frío del atardecer en su cuerpo pero poco le importó. Se subió al barandal y con la vista empañándole los ojos, se dejó caer sobre uno de los matorrales.

Como pudo se puso en pie sin importarle que algunas ramas la hubieran lastimado, se sacudió el vestido y corrió hasta que sus piernas se cansaron y se dejó caer entre un rosal de rosas rojas.

Se secó las lágrimas y abrió el medallón en el que comenzó a sonar una linda y melancólica canción. Ese locket se lo había regalado su padre a su madre el día de la celebración de su compromiso.

No supo por qué pero la melodía le oprimía el corazón. Volteó su vista hacia el palacio y después enfocó su vista hacia la Tierra.

Miró a su alrededor y a lo lejos vio como muchas personas caminaban entre los rosales, contentos, observando el primer atardecer en la Luna después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

-Endymion…-susurró Serenity con amargura.

Y es que aunque odiaba negarlo, ella jamás pondría a la Luna de nuevo en guerra.

Aunque eso significara casarse con un desconocido.

Si era la salvación de todas las personas a las que amaba, la única forma en que se rompería ese compromiso sería que Endymion, el príncipe de la Tierra así dispusiera.

-----------------------------------

Los Reyes de la Tierra no tardaron en llegar a su palacio en el cual una pequeña y discreta comitiva los esperaba. Estaba a punto de amanecer.

-¿Hicimos lo correcto?- preguntó la Reina de la tierra a su marido mientras ambos subían las largas escaleras del palacio. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por los ventanales.

-Por supuesto, hay que confiar en que todo saldrá bien, si no ya sabes que…-

-Hay algo que no te he contado.- lo interrumpió la Reina, su esposo la miró y se sorprendió de verla tan preocupada, por lo general ella era la fuerte.- Endymion…-la reina suspiró. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que le escondía esa información a su esposo, pero era necesario que lo supiera pues esa podría ser la razón por la cual, el matrimonio de su hijo con la princesa de la Luna podría fracasar.- Endymion…-

-¿Qué sucede con Endymion?- preguntó el Rey mientras le daba el paso a su esposa a su habitación.

-Endymion…-

-Si madre, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?-

Ambos Reyes voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz sumamente seria de su hijo.

El príncipe Endymion se encontraba ya enfundado en su traje de guerra y se encontraba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones que adornaba el gran cuarto de los reyes.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Endymion?- preguntó su padre disgustado. La Reina pasó de largo y se quitó su capa de viaje para acomodarla en el gran ropero.

-¿Dónde está Ana?- preguntó al Reina de pronto.

-Les he dicho a todos los sirvientes que se retiraran madre.- dio Endymion mirando serenamente a su madre. Después se dirigió a su padre.- Y bien, ¿Qué sucedió en la Luna?-

La reina miró a su esposo cuya mirada seguía enfocada en su hijo Endymion.

-Te vas a casar con la princesa de la Luna.- sentenció el Rey con crudeza. Endymion se tensó en su asiento.- Y no quiero reclamos, en breve se celebrará la ceremonia de compromiso.-

Endymion se puso lentamente en pie, si quitarle los ojos de encima a su padre. Se irguió tan alta cual era.

-¿Es una orden?- preguntó Endymion entre serio y altanero.

-Es tu deber.- sentenció el Rey.

-¿Y tu madre?- preguntó Endymion a su progenitora.- ¿estás de acuerdo?-

La Reina miró a su hijo con tristeza.- Ya hablamos de esto Endymion, la paz de la Tierra…-

-Ya me sé todo eso madre.- la cortó Endymion. Respiró profundamente.- Muy bien, se hará como ustedes quieran.- Ambos reyes lo miraron sorprendidos.- Me casaré con…esa princesa. Pero eso sí, no pretendan que la ame o tengamos descendencia.-

Los Reyes se miraron de nuevo, pero dejaron que Endymion se marchara.

-Si supiera…-dejó salir el Rey de la Tierra mientras se quitaba su ropa de viaje.

La Reina se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó.- Espero que Serenity se gane el corazón de nuestro hijo.-

El Rey se separó un poco de su esposa y la miró inquieto.- Me preocupas, ¿que era eso que querías decirme?-

La Reina se soltó por completo del Rey.

-Endymion ya ama a otra. A esa plebeya…Juillet.-

El Rey la miró perplejo.- Pensé que solo era una distracción.-

La Reina se miró arrepentida.- Ya se que te dije eso, pero no quería sumarle importancia: Endymion ya estaba comprometido con Beryl y…-suspiró.- pero ahora el que se enamore de la Princesa Serenity es muy importante y esa chica…está en el medio.-

El Rey se quedó pensando unos segundos. Se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de los hombros.- no te preocupes, ellos se van amar, este matrimonio va a funcionar, de una manera u otra. Ambos conocemos a Endymion y nunca dejaría que la paz de la Tierra peligrara por su culpa.-

-Aún así me preocupa.-se lamentó la Reina.

-Hay que confiar.- la consoló el Rey.

------------

Endymion cabalgaba en su caballo lo más rápido que podía hasta que llegó hasta aquél viejo árbol rodeado de muchos matorrales.

Bajó del caballo y con amargura recordó que los únicos que conocían de ese lugar eran Juillet y él. Aseguró a su caballo blanco en uno de los árboles cercanos y entonces se adentró entre los matorrales hasta llegar al árbol.

-¿Juillet?- preguntó Endymion sorprendido de ver a la chica sentada al pie del viejo árbol.

La pelirroja se levantó rápidamente y miró a Endymion mostrándole su cara pálida y con ojeras.

-Sabía que en algún momento vendrías.-

-¡Mírate!- exclamó el príncipe y se quitó su capa y arropó a la chica con ella.- ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?-

La chica tiritó ante el calor de la capa. Endymion la abrazó frotando sus brazos.-Desde anoche, no quise ir al palacio…y necesitaba verte, Endymion yo…-

Endymion la calló con uno de sus dedos.- Estás loca ¿sabías? Pudiste haber muerto de frio.-

Juillet trató de sonreír pero solo resultó en una mueca.- No podía dormir. En el pueblo corrió la noticia de que tus padres fueron a la Luna, a ver a la princesa. ¿Qué sucedió Endymion? ¿Te vas a casar con ella?-

Endymion la soltó y le dio la espalda. No quería decírselo ya, y justamente cuando quería unos minutos para pensar solo, ella estaba ahí esperándolo después de una noche en vela.

-¿Endymion?- susurró Juillet acercándose al príncipe.-Te casas, ¿cierto?- los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a cristalizarse y tomó uno de los brazos del príncipe para que la viera a los ojos.- La incertidumbre es peor Endymion, siempre peor.-

Endymion la miró con tristeza, secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Los ojos de la chica parecían más ojerosos.- Anoche tampoco pude dormir.- sentenció el chico.- pensando en qué habrían decidido mis padres.- hizo una pausa.-Los esperé en su recamara hasta que llegaron. Lo siento.-

Juillet lo miró con tristeza pero aún así amorosamente.- ¿Por qué deberías sentirlo Endymion? Esto no estaba en tus manos, tus padres decidieron, no tú.-

Endymion desvió la mirada.- Te prometí que haría todo lo posible para que no nos comprometiera y…te he fallado.-

-No digas eso Endymion…-

-Acepté sin más.- la interrumpió Endymion. Juillet guardó silencio y se abrazó así misma dándole la espalda al príncipe y comenzando a retirarse de allí.- ¡Juillet, espera!-

La pelirroja detuvo su andar y con lágrimas en los ojos encaró a Endymion.- Debo ir a casa, mi madre debe estar preocupada y…debo trabajar.-

-Juillet, lo siento.-

-Pero aceptaste, eso es lo que cuenta.- dijo Juillet tratando de mantenerse en calma y no llorar abiertamente.

-Tienes que entender que si no me caso la Tierra volvería a entrar en guerra y yo quiero que vivas en un mundo en paz.-

-Pero yo solo te quiero a ti Endymion.-

-Y yo…pero recuerda que soy el príncipe, y aunque me duela, es mi deber.-

Juillet carraspeó.- Entonces no se diga más. Adiós Endymion.-

-Juillet.- la detuvo el príncipe por el brazo.

Juillet se soltó de él como si le lastimara el solo roce de la mano del príncipe con su piel.- Por favor Endymion, no hagas más difícil esto…yo, no pretendas que sea tu amante…suerte en su matrimonio príncipe Endymion.- y con una mueca se quitó la capa que Endymion minutos antes le había dado y se la devolvió al príncipe.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta y sin mirar atrás se alejó perdiéndose entre los matorrales mientras el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se desataba en amargas lágrimas.

Endymion cerró los ojos con pesar.

Y al ver como la figura de Juillet se perdía se recriminó el no poder simplemente echar por la borda su título como príncipe. Él bien sabía, aunque le doliera, que no podía seguir con su vida sabiendo que por su culpa la Tierra volvía a estar en guerra.

Miró al cielo en busca de una Luna inexistente debido a la luz del sol.

La única forma en que ese compromiso se rompiera sería solamente por que la Princesa de la Luna así quisiera. Él no lo rompería.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** de nuevo lamento la tardanza, más de dos años, vaya, como pasa el tiempo. Espero les haya gustado, agradezco mucho a quienes me mandaron sus r/r pidiéndome actualizar, creo que de otra manera no me hubiera animado.

No prometo actualizar pronto, de hecho, en ninguno de mis fics lo hago, pues la universidad me absorbe y el tiempo libre lo ocupo para mis trabajos (tareas) y mis clases de Alemán, pero bueno, con el poco tiempo que me queda trato de escribir un poco pero como voy picando aquí y allá pues no llego a terminar capítulos.

Muchas grax a todos por sus r/r, valen 1000 y me obligan tan siquiera asentir remordimiento. A los registrados las respuestas a su cuenta, los que no, aquí: (perdonen las respuestas tan escuetas, pero voy de rápido)

SERENITY-VENUS022: Grax por tu interés, espero te hayagustado.Nss

Serychiba: Grax por tu interés, sorry x la tardanza. Bss

Kahoru Mihura t.: Hola, muxas grax x el r/r, grax por ser paciente y bueno, espero te haya gustado el chap, grax por la suerte. Bss

Gaby cabeza de bombom: GRax x tu r/r y bueno, espero esta historia cumpla tus expectativas, aunque si mencionas las escenas del anime…pss t dijrè que hay mejores historias para que te hagan suspirar jajaja a que me refiero? Pss no t lo puedo decir!! Pero bueno, sigue leyendo y desábrelo tu misma, bss

A.Salvia-dsivinorum: GRax x el r/r y bueno, si creo que siga siendo confuso eso de que se amaràn, peor tu sigue leyendo! Creo que estàs captando al idea y creo que este chap, la confirmarán: los reyes se traen algo entre manos.

Tanitalove: grax por el r/r, bueno los generales y la princesa ya s ehabìan conocido y bueno, creo que perdì un poco jaja pero se vuelven a sorprender y cuando llaman su atención pues…Mira, están recelosos porque son sus enemigas, pero nada màs…espero este new chap te guste y atualiza tus fics tmb.

Lady: Bueno, si, sorry x la broma y grax x el r/r, espero este new chap t haya gustado.

Carmen: bueno, espero te gusteel new chap y sorry x lo de la broma…vaya! Después de tanto tiepo y me sigo disculpando! bss

_GinnyPotterW_

_1-mar-08_

_Estado: La herida que aún no estaba cerrada se ha abierto de nuevo (HP y las Reliquias de la Muerte)_


	9. Entrenamiento

--Capítulo 8--

Disclaimer: Aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenece, aunque la trama e idea de esta historia si.

¡Hola a todos! Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo, hecho en tan solo un día, lamento la tardanza de 4 meses, pero ya había advertido que esto pasaría, pero esto ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba, en serio. Bueno, disfruten y los veo al final.

--Capítulo 8--

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

Serenity observó el oscuro cielo salpicado de estrellas y decidió que era momento de regresar al palacio.

Tomó con delicadeza el locket que se encontraba entre los arbustos, lo abrió de nuevo y la melancolía volvió a invadir su corazón.

Su recamara se encontraba vacía, aunque el resto de los cristales rotos ya no se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo, seguramente la habían estado todo el día.

Guardó el locket con cuidado de nuevo en su estuche. Se soltó el pelo y puso a llenar la tina.

El agua estaba helada, pero el dolor que le provocaba en el cuerpo poco tenía que ver con su corazón destrozado; el casarse era una gran responsabilidad, casarse sin amor era un sacrificio, casarse con alguien a quien no conocía era un martirio.

Las heridas provocadas por las ramas y las espinas de los rosales le ardían con demasía, mojó su cara y derramó sus últimas lágrimas. Su destino era cruel, ella era tan joven para casarse… y aún no conocía el amor.

Recargó su cabeza sobre una esquina de la tina.

Recordó su reunión con las reyes de la Tierra. ¿Y si se llegaban a amar? ¿Si ellos tenían razón?

"_Los compromisos se pueden romper_" las palabras de Ami regresaron a su cabeza. Pero para ella ya no era una opción. Esa opción solo podría tomarla Endymion.

Salió de la tina y tiritando se puso su bata y se secó su cabello. Frente al espejo comenzó a peinarse con delicadeza. Observó sus rasgos y más que nunca sintió que la insignia en forma de luna situada en su frente pesaba más que nunca.

Ser princesa de la Luna se había convertido en su maldición. Suspiró.

Por primera vez deseaba que lo que habían dicho los Reyes de la tierra no fuera un disparate, sino que fuera verdad.

Quería enamorarse de Endymion. Quedar perdidamente enamorada de él, entonces así, ese matrimonio no sería un infierno.

Una vez que estuvo lista se recostó en su cama, no quería ver a nadie y estaba segura que pronto irían a inspeccionar de nuevo su recamara.

Minutos después, tal como lo había previsto una comitiva entró a su cuarto. Cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormida y escuchó cuchichear a las Inners.

-Al fin, aquí está.- suspiró Lita.

-¡La voy a matar!- rugió Rei y después chilló. Seguramente Ami le había peñiscado.- Es que Ami, no es justo, la hemos buscado todo el día.-

-Lo que hay que hacer es dejar a la Serenity sola.- La peli azul se acercó su rubia amiga y Serenity como impulso apretó aún más los ojos al sentir.- Hay que dejarla descansar, mañana, ella nos contará todo.-

-Hay que avisar a la Reina que la hemos encontrado, estará más tranquila.- habló Mina prudentemente por primera vez.

Una vez que las Sailors salieron, Serenity se dio media vuelta en la cama observando hacia la puerta. Si ellas supieran…

La mañana llegó con prontitud y por primera vez Serenity sintió gran dificultad para levantarse, aunque no dejó que Luna lo notara.

Mientras tomaba su baño con tranquilidad escuchó cómo Luna caminaba de aquí para allá. Salió de la tina y Luna corrió a ayudarle.

-Siento mucho levantarla tan temprano princesa.- habló Luna con rapidez, por primera vez Serenity le prestó atención a la mujer quien se veía muy nerviosa. Entonces cayó en cuenta que su repentina pesadez para levantarse no era haber pasado casi toda la noche en vela, sino que en realidad era muy temprano.

Y al parecer Luna se dio cuenta de la expresión de Serenity.

-Esta vez no ha abierto las cortinas como de costumbre Princesa.- susurró Luna mientras cepillaba el rubio cabello de su soberana.- Ahora que luce tan hermoso.-

Serenity guardó silencio.

Luna terminó de peinarla y le indicó que su vestimenta se encontraba ya en su cama.

Su atuendo ya no era más un lindo vestido, sino pantalones negros ajustados y una linda y larga blusa blanca seguida de unas botas.

Serenity se puso en pie.- ¿Y esto Luna?-

La morena juntó sus manos.- Artemis ya ha llegado al palacio para que comience su entrenamiento…princesa.-

La rubia quiso gritar en ese momento pero guardó la compostura, quería llevar todo este asunto lo más dignamente posible, y haría todo lo que pudiera por lograrlo.

Pero aún así...

-Me tenía preocupada Princesa.- habló Luna y rodeó a Serenity para poder mirarla a los ojos.- No la encontrábamos por ningún lado… ¿a dónde fue? Muy bien sabe que estar a las afueras usted sola es muy peligroso.-

Serenity sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a la consejera de su madre.- Ya no es peligroso, ¿para qué crees Luna que me casaré con Endymion?- Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Si me disculpas…no quiero llegar tarde al entrenamiento.-

Luna no tuvo más que mover la cabeza afirmativamente y salir de la habitación de su princesa. Podía notar el resentimiento en la voz de Serenity y no podía culparla.

Tras unos veinte minutos Serenity bajó a los jardines interiores del palacio.

Estos eran inmensos, en el centro se encontraba una gran espacio de piso de mármol blanco que era usado por las Sailors como lugar de entrenamiento y en cuyos alrededores una decena de pilares se erigían sosteniendo el techo de protegía el lugar de los potentes rayos del sol.

-Princesa, aún la recordaba como una pequeña y hermosa recién nacida.-

Serenity giró su cabeza en dirección de donde provenía la voz.

Un señor ya entrado en años con túnica blanca, pelo y baba castaña entrecana se acercó hasta ella y le besó la mano tras una reverencia.

-No me ha de recordar, soy Artemis y la Reina Serenity me ha mandado a llamar para comenzar su entrenamiento, muchas felicitaciones por su compromiso, estoy seguro que toda la comunidad del Sistema Solar está festejando tan agradable noticia.-

-Muchas Gracias…-

-Solo Artemis, su alteza.-

Serenity sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, las Inners hicieron aparición, cada una de ellas llevaba puesta su ropa para entrenar del color que le correspondía a su planeta. Tras ellas llegaron las Outers.

Mina tras morderse el labio corrió hasta Serenity y la abrazó con tanta fuerza e impulso que casi la derriba. Sailors Venus tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Fue entonces que Serenity se dio cuenta que la noche anterior, cuando ellas fueron a su recamara, ya sabían que su boda con el príncipe de la Tierra estaba próxima.

-Todo estará muy bien chicas, la luna y ustedes, tendrán la paz que se merecen.-

-¡No a costa tuya!- chilló Mina. Haruka desesperada separó a Mina de Serenity. Michiru trató de tranquilizarla. Setsuna en cambio permanecía seria.

Serenity sonrió en forma de agradecimiento a Mina, bien sabía que las Outers jamás le dejarían saber alguna palabra de consuelo o solidaridad, para ellas las órdenes de la Reina debían ser acatadas, nunca criticadas.

Serenity miró a Ami y recordó de nuevo sus palabras: "_Los compromisos se pueden romper_".

-No hay que perder las esperanzas.- dijo Lita con fuerza.- Podrían gustarse, enamorar con le tiempo.-

-Si.- aportó Rei con una sonrisa hacia su princesa.- Las cosas no tienen que terminar mal, lo conocerás en la ceremonia de compromiso y…-

Rei guardó silencio ante la negación de Serenity.

-No lo conoceré hasta el día de la boda.- y ante las palabras de su princesa Ami pensaba protestar, peor Serenity se lo impidió.- Mi propia madre me lo ha dicho, al parecer, piensan saltarse algunos pasos del protocolo. De igual forma, muchas gracias Sailors, amigas, por el apoyo.-

El viejo Artemis, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, comenzó a aplaudir por lo que las Inners voltearon a verlo mientras las Outers salían de sus cavilaciones.

-Esa es la actitud que se necesita en una princesa de verdad: _"__El deber está primero que los sentimientos"_. Pero también.- Artemis se posicionó entras las Sailors y la Princesa obligándolas a hacer un circulo.- toda buena princesa necesita cumplir con un entrenamiento antes de contraer nupcias…y ese es el trabajo que desempeñaré aquí.-

Serenity prestaba atención a cada palabra que el sabio Artemis pronunciaba, tratando que su mente se distrajera y se internara en sus sentimientos.

-Yo entrené a su madre, princesa, y ahora lo haré con usted.- Artemis desenfundó su espada, las Sailors hicieron lo mismo y Haruka le pasó una espada a Serenity.- Una buena princesa…una buena futura reina debe tener carácter, decisión, sabiduría y paciencia.-

Con delicadeza enseñó a Serenity cómo sostener la espada correctamente.

-Pero también debe ser diplomática, hábil y astuta.-

Y Serenity aprendió a dar una estocada. Todo esto acompañada de las Sailors.

-Usted, Princesa Serenity, como futura Reina de la Tierra y la Luna, será la nueva poseedora del Cristal de Plata.-

Dos pasos adelante, uno atrás.

-La mitad del fantasma Cristal Plateado pasará a su posesión el día en que sea anunciado su compromiso con el Príncipe de la Tierra.-

-Endymion.- susurró Serenity con determinación. Gruesas gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro.

-El día de la boda, en cambio, el poder del Cristal Plateado, será totalmente suyo.-replicó Artemis un minuto después.

Dos pasos atrás, uno adelante.

-El poder del cristal de plata, es muy poderoso.- dijo Artemis a media voz acercándose hasta donde se encontraba Serenity.- Y el que usted, princesa, aprenda a manejarlo, también está entre mis tareas.-

Serenity lo miró sorprendida. El viejo Artemis le extendía el Cristal de Plata.

-Tómelo princesa, es momento que sienta por primera vez su poder.-

Las Sailors al darse cuenta de la situación bajaron sus espadas. Serenity frunció el ceño y dudó en toar el cristal.

-Pero yo tenía prohibido…-

Artemis sonrió benévolamente.- Es momento…-susurró Artemis.- Su momento ha llegado.-

La rubia suspiró y con la yema de sus apenas logró tocar el Cristal de Plata y cayó desmayada.

--

-Pero sobre todo, Princesa Serenity, - Artemis, tres días después del desmayo de Serenity hablaba acompasadamente, pero de alguna manera, que Serenity ni las demás Sailors podían explicar, su voz resonaba en todo el lugar.- Una buena princesa debe ser amorosa.-

Serenity se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes: "_amorosa"_

-Touché.- sonrió Mina, quien le había dado una estocada a su Princesa.- ¿Serenity?-

-Muy bien Mina.- la miró desafiante.- la próxima es mía.-

Dos pasos adelante, uno atrás. Dos pasos atrás, uno adelante.

De nuevo el Cristal de Plata. El cual, solo podía sostener con sus delgados dedos, unos cuantos segundos.

Artemis sonrió a su princesa.- Mucho mejor, mucho mejor.-

Cada día, a cada minuto de entrenamiento, Artemis repetía una y otra vez sus obligaciones como futura esposa, solo que a cada día una nueva información surgía, cada día, debía intentar soportar el gran poder que el Cristal de Plata le ofrecía y cada día después de entrenamiento, Serenity vomitaba todo lo que comía.

-Mi Reina, su hija es excepcional, una mujer con gran entereza.-

La Reina Serenity se giró para encontrarse con su antiguo entrenador, le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Mi hija debe estar sufriendo tanto, Artemis… y yo no puedo hacer nada.-

Artemis tomó su mano con suavidad tratando de tranquilizarla.- Desgraciadamente, ella no corrió con la misma suerte que usted, mi Reina, enamorarse de su prometido. Pero ella ya lo ha aceptado y pronto podrá controlar el Cristal Plateado…-

-Necesito que sea más rápido que pronto.- susurró al Reina con preocupación.- ¿Sería eso posible?-

Por primera vez en las apacibles facciones de Artemis surcó la duda.- ¿A qué se debe la prisa mi Reina?-

La Reina miró con pesar al viejo entrenador. Una lágrima surcó su bello rostro.

-Artemis…la Ceremonia de compromiso es en una semana y al día siguiente de tal evento…la boda.-

**Notas de la Autora:** Ojala les haya gustado, si, en el prox. Chap será la ceremonia de compromiso, en el siguiente, la Boda, ¡y apenas vamos comenzando el fic! Y bueno, también quiero celebrar con este fic mi quinto aniversario como escritora, los cumplí el 4 de julio, pero nunca es tarde para festejar. Lamento la tardanza, pero la Uni me ha absorbido demasiado y no deja tiempo para más, por favor, comprendan, eso sí, ni se les ocurra pensar que he dejado la historia.

En fin, agradezco mucho sus r/r, son el combustible de esta causa y espero sigan dejándolos. No prometo nada, todos mis fics han estado estancados por igual o más tiempo que este y espero actualizarlos todos x estas fechas, espero su comprensión, pero haré todo lo posible por mantenerme más al corriente.

También quiero agradecer a todos los escritores de SM, sin ustedes, tampoco creo que haya podido escribir en tan poco tiempo este chap, últimamente ando tan metida en mis rollos de la uni y mi vida personal que ya hasta la trama de mis fics me eran cosa de otra vida y grax a sus hermosas historias e vuelto a retomar el hilo de lo que es SM y con ello, la inspiración y las ganas de escribir.

Agradecerles a todos de nuevo sus r/r, hace ya tiempo respondí a los registrados, pero con gusto lo hago de nuevo. Y a los anónimos tmb:

Paola Antezana: Grax x tu r/r, lamento la tardanza peor hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, me alegra muxo q te guste, espero no decepcionarte, bss.

Sophie: jajaja grax x el r/r, que bueno q te gusten varias de mis historias y bueno, ya actualizaré "cuando la vida cambia" es que en ese si que he hecho un culebrón, espero este chap t haya gustado. Ciao.

Sams Efron: Grax x el r/r y que bueno que te gusta el fic, si, en el anime no nos dijeron mucho del milenio de Plata, y me alegra que te guste mi concepto, espero que no t decepciones. Suerte.

Isis Janet: Grax x tu r/r y comprenderme…si, después de la uni el trabajo…pero bueno, puedes tener x seguro que no dejaré el fic. Bss.

Tanita Love: Grax x tu r/r y bueno, ya le tocó al fin que actualizara este, espero t guste y aunque hayas actualizado ya….¡actualiza de nuevo! Bss.

Serenity-venus022: muxas grax x tu r/r, me encanta que t encante, ¡pero no más halagos! Jajaja que es dañino para mi salud. Espero tu r/r. Suerte.

Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B...: Grax x tu r/r y comprensión, que bueno q mi historia t envuelva, ojalá no pierdas el interés, ojala te haya gustado. Suerte.

Bunnyoruga: Grax x el r/r…bueno, si, muxos tendrán que sufrir para que en un futuro haya un Serena y Darien, y como verás, ellos mismos lo están haciendo.Bss.

Nanaccs: Grax x el r/r y la comprensión, es lo máximo para mi. Bueno, falta mucha historia, no creo que muchos capítulos, tal vez el doble de los que llevo, pero bueno, espero que al final, t guste. Suerte.

GinnyPotterW

5-Agosto-2008


	10. Compromiso

Bueno, mismas excusas, aunque la facultad ya me deja respirar un poco, ahora vivo sola y aparte de estudihambre soy ama de casa, ahora entiendo a las amas de casa, ¡todo se ensucia con facilidad! Pero bueno, si eh estado lo bastante ocupada como para no haber podido escribir. Y cosas de la vida, enfermo (gripa) y viene la inspiración, creo que tiene que ver con que debería estar estudiando…mmm.

Bueno, hemos llegado a la mitad del fic, dije q esta programado para 18 capítulos, espero siga así, aunque la reconstrucción aún siga en stand by.

Disfruten el capítulo recodándoles que SM no me pertenece.

+++Capítulo 9+++

**COMPROMISO**

-¿La próxima semana?- preguntó Artemis anonadado y después exclamó.- ¡Mi Reina, eso es imposible! El fantasma Cristal Plateado es algo muy poderoso.-

La Reina Serenity asintió en silencio.

-¿Qué alternativa me das Artemis?

-Posponga la boda.- sentenció el hombre ante lo que la Reina negó con la cabeza.

-El pacto está hecho, la boda es en una semana, esté o no preparada Serenity.-

Artemis miró unos segundos más a su reina. Suspiró.- Entonces le sugiero, que el día del compromiso solo la mitad del cristal pase a manos de la Princesa, y que en la boda, no sea transmitida la otra mitad.-

-¿Y el ritual?-

-No es necesario hacerlo todo completo. Puedo seguir entrenando a la Princesa hasta que esté lista.- El hombre, como vio que la Reina pensaba interrumpirlo prosiguió con prisa.- Aunque ella esté casada. Haremos una excepción.-

La Reina Serenity cerró los ojos por un momento. Pensando.

-Serenity se va a la Tierra Artemis. No puedo hacer eso.-

-La matará si transfiere todo el Cristal Plateado.- sentenció Artemis sumamente alterado.- La Princesa no podrá soportar todo el poder, usted debe saberlo mi reina, a usted le costo meses lograrlo.-

La Reina bajó la mirada pensativa.

-Artemis… ¿será posible que solo pueda transferirle la mitad del poder del Cristal Plateado y dejar las cosas así?-

Artemis lo pensó un momento.- Mi Reina, sabe muy bien que el poder debe pasar completamente…-

-Pero dijiste que podías hacer una excepción.-

-A menos que me deje ir a la Tierra a terminar de entrenar a la Princesa.- dudó Artemis.

-Imposible.- sentenció la Reina.

-¿Me pide que la princesa solo posea la mitad y siga su curso?-

La Reina Serenity se limitó a asentir para después aclarar.- Hasta el día de mi muerte, por supuesto.-

El viejo Artemis caminó en círculos a lo largo de la estancia, pensando, sin lugar a dudas la prisa que mostraba la Reina ante el casamiento de su hija lo asustaba.

Artemis suspiró al fin.- ¿Puedo preguntar cual es la prisa mi Reina? ¿El matrimonio puede postergarse, al menos dos meses, podría intentar…?-

-¿Es viable lo que te estoy pidiendo Artemis?- presionó la Reina intentando no ceder ante su antiguo mentor.

- Es posible.- sentenció Artemis al fin, renuente.

-Entonces por favor, que así se haga Artemis.-

Y sin más la Reina salió del lugar.

La Reina Serenity caminó a lo largo de los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar al Salón de Guerra.

-Mi Reina.-

-Príncipe Diamante, gracias por venir.- sonrió la Reina relajando su postura.

Diamante se irguió tras su reverencia y miró preocupado a la Reina.

-Una de las Sailors me ha anunciado la solicitud de mi presencia para acompañarla a la Luna Nueva.-

La Reina se irguió nerviosa.- Así es Diamante, debo pedirte un favor muy especial, y que esto, quede solo entre nosotros. Nadie, repito, nadie debe saber de mi visita a tu Reino.-

-Todo esto es por la boda de Serenity ¿no es así su majestad?-

La Reina suspiró.- A ti no te puedo mentir. Después de todo te enterarás tarde o temprano, por eso mismo, pido que guardes el secreto que los Reyes de la Tierra y yo tenemos.-

Diamante apretó los labios.- Mis disculpas por anticipado, su majestad, pero francamente no veo por qué quiera ver a…-

La Reina con una de sus delgadas y pálidas manos tapó la boca de Diamante.

-Sabrás el secreto.- sentenció la Reina Serenity con rudeza. Sus ojos resplandecieron.- Pero más nunca debes decirlo en voz alta; ni siquiera a tu sombra. ¿Entendido?-

Diamante se tragó las palabras que tenía pensado decir y se limitó a acatar las ordenes.- Entendido.-

-Saldremos hoy al anochecer…por favor, disfruta tu estancia. Y gracias, esto es muy difícil para mí. Y aunque no lo creas, estoy preocupada por mi hija.-

-----

Los días pasaron y con ello el ánimo de la Princesa Serenity quien además de estar exhausta había adelgazado más.

En el Blanco Palacio parecía haber cobrado vida con la multitud de personas que se movían de un lado a otro; haciendo, deshaciendo y decorando para la gran esperada noche.

La Fiesta de Compromiso de los Príncipes de la Tierra y la Luna.

Esa noche Serenity pudo dormir la noche completa, gracias al cansancio, pero las pesadillas eran cada día más recurrentes: Ella vestida de blanco de la mano de un hombre con máscara, después una gran explosión y todo se volvía confuso.

Serenity decidió abrir los ojos tras dar múltiples vueltas sobre su cama y decidió que sería imposible conciliar un sueño más tranquilo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Esa noche era el Compromiso, y ya le parecía una pesadilla, qué pasaría mañana cuando fuera la boda.

Vomitar. Corrió al baño.

Los nervios la traicionaban y su cuerpo estaba sumamente débil a causa del entrenamiento inhumano al que el viejo Artemis la había sometido; ni siquiera las Sailors habían soportado las extenuantes horas de ejercicios.

Miró las cortinas una vez más y pasó de largo. Entró al cuarto de baño y se dispuso a preparar su tina. Ella iba a seguir su rutina diaria, como si fuera cualquier otro día.

Pues aunque para la gran mayoría era un día de fiesta, a ella se le figuraba más a un funeral.

El agua fría la hizo estremecerse y el grito ahogado de Luna sobresaltó a la rubia princesa.

-¡Enfermará Princesa!-

Luna rápidamente abrió el agua caliente y poco a poco Serenity comenzó a sentir el reconfortante calor que el agua tibia ofrecía. Gruñó casi imperceptiblemente, pero Luna divisó la mueca en la cara de Serenity.

-Puede contraer un resfriado si no se cuida, debió esperar a que alguna de las muchachas preparara el baño.- habló Luna mientras Serenity se sumergía en el agua.- No querrá estar enferma para su boda.-

-Por supuesto que no Luna.- masculló Serenity tratando de ocultar su fastidio.- Sería horriblemente penoso estornudarle en la cara a Endymion…-

Luna sonrió mientras abandonaba el cuarto de baño dándole privacidad a su Princesa.

-Solo recuerde que tiene una última sesión con Artemis, Princesa, así que no demore mucho para que pueda desayunar con su madre.-

Serenity se abrazó así misma tratando de no llorar ahora que Luna no podía verla.

-Dile a mi madre que tendrá que prescindir de mi presencia hoy, me temo que no tengo apetito.-

-Como usted ordene Princesa.- suspiró Luna con pesar para después abandonar la habitación.

Tras un corto periodo de tiempo Serenity se encontraba vestida y peinada lista para su última visita con Artemis.

Al salir de su habitación le abrumó el ajetreo de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Los últimos días se había esforzado en permanecer ajena a todo el asunto del compromiso. Había evitado las comidas con su madre, pues sabía que ésta se encontraba ocupada con los preparativos, la decoración.

Pero para su propia infelicidad, había estado consciente de la llegada de los Reyes de otros planetas y es que, las familias de las Sailors también habían llegado el día anterior para poder asistir a la Fiesta de Compromiso.

A la Ceremonia de Enjuiciamiento.

Al salir al patio trasero del castillo el aire llenó sus pulmones y se dejó acariciar por la corriente, cerró los ojos por un momento.

Fuerza, paciencia, entereza. Buscar todo aquello que con el paso de los días se había ido agotando.

-Princesa, creí que estaría desayunando.-

Serenity abrió los ojos y encontró a su instructor sentando despreocupadamente sobre una roca. Tras las señas del hombre, ella se acercó.

Artemis observó el atuendo de entrenamiento de la princesa y sonrió.

-Lamento decepcionarla, pero aunque quisiera, hoy no habrá ejercicios, no está en mis objetivos dejarla extenuada para la noche.- Artemis dijo lo último con una mueca.

Y es que, la actitud de la Reina lo preocupaba a sobremanera. Y por primera vez no le gustó su trabajo; si bien se dedicaba a instruir a las princesas en sus deberes como esposas y futuras reinas, él se daba cuenta que ésta no sería una boda convencional: las prisas, el secretismo, la petición de la Reina.

Ahora podía imaginar lo que esa boda significaba para su Princesa. Todo un martirio.

-Por favor, póngase cómoda.-

Serenity en silencio tomó asiento sobre el mullido pasto verde.

-Entiendo que esta ha sido una muy larga semana para usted princesa, pero como bien sabe, es muy importante que usted domine la mitad del Fantasma Cristal Plateado para esta noche. Según las Costumbres de la Luna, es el Protocolo del Compromiso, sin embargo, debo avisarle, que para la boda, no recibirá la otra mitad.-

Serenity frunció el ceño, más decidió guardar silencio.

-Me temo que aún no está lista para esa carga. Todo este asunto del compromiso ha ocurrido con gran premura, aunque debo reconocer Princesa, que usted ha demostrado grandes habilidades y puedo decir también, que si pudiera seguir entrenándola, usted podría conseguir soportar el Cristal en tan solo un par de meses.-

-Ahora, antes de hacer la última prueba con el Cristal, debo hablarle de otro asunto antes de su boda. Específicamente, de lo que ocurrirá una vez que usted y el Príncipe d la Tierra se retiren a sus aposentos.-

Serenity sintió enrojecer su cara. No podía creer que Artemis le fuera a hablar de eso.

Artemis suspiró con pesar. Observó las mejillas coloradas de su princesa. Suspiró de nuevo: ella era tan joven.

- Esa noche, usted y el Príncipe deberán consumar el matrimonio; y como prueba de tal hecho, el Príncipe tendrá que dar muestra de la pérdida de su virginidad.-

-¿Prueba?- balbuceó Serenity; una cosa era casarse, otra muy distinta el tener que consumarlo. _Mañana en la noche_ le recordó su mente y se estremeció del pánico.

-Si, una prueba.- repitió Artemis.- Me temo que esta es una costumbre terrícola, pero siendo que para ese entonces ya será la esposa del Príncipe de la Tierra, también tendrá que acatar sus reglas y costumbres.-

Serenity lo siguió mirando sin comprender.- ¿En qué consiste la prueba?-

-El Príncipe recogerá en un paño blanco la muestra de su sangrado después de la penetración.-

Las mejillas de Serenity se encendieron.

-Siento hacerla pasar por estas vergüenzas Princesa, pero prefiero que esté preparada para lo que se viene.-

Serenity comenzó a cantar en su mente, no quería comenzar a recrear imágenes en su cerebro, no quería pensar de más. Solo quería una respuesta.

-¿Esto es estrictamente necesario?- susurró a media voz Serenity demasiado apenada.

Artemis solo se limitó a asentir.

-Ahora princesa, la última prueba con el Cristal.-

Serenity se puso en pie sintiendo aún que su cara ardía y se acercó hacia Artemis que sostenía el estuche donde reposaba el Cristal de Plata.

La Princesa se mordió un labio. Aún cantando en su cerebro. Ya tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar y ahora sumaba la peor de todas. No solo se casaría, sino que intimaría con un completo desconocido.

Ni en sus más escalofriantes pesadillas había pensado que eso pudiera ocurrir.

Poco a poco, rozó con la yema de sus dedos la superficie irregular del Cristal, después, tras un profundo respiro, lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo depositó en las palmas de sus manos.

Sintió el poder del Cristal Plateado recorrer su cuerpo. Era una sensación incómoda que le revolvía el estómago. Cerró los ojos y puso toda su concentración en dominar su poder. Tras un minuto, comenzó a tambalearse.

-Muy bien Princesa.- la felicitó Artemis retirando el Cristal de las manos de Serenity.- En la Ceremonia solo se transmitirá la mitad del poder lo cual no hará que desfallezca, aún así, manténgase concentrada.-

-Muchas gracias Artemis.- susurró Serenity.- Jamás hubiera podido sin usted.-

Artemis la tomó del hombro.- Solo prométame Princesa, que tratará de ser feliz.-

Serenity quiso sonreír, más no pudo.- Por el bien de todos, daré mi mayor esfuerzo.-

El viejo Artemis solo asintió y dejó ir a la Princesa.

---------------------

-Hija, estás preciosa.-

Serenity cerró los ojos momentáneamente al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

Su reflejo en el espejo le decía lo mismo.

Un hermoso vestido de seda azul caía con gracia y delicadeza hasta el suelo; los gruesos tirantes tapaban sus blancos hombros tras un cuello cuadrado donde reposaba un dije en forma de Luna.

Su madre no se quedaba atrás. La Reina Serenity portaba un vestido de grueso encaje color dorado, las largas mangas solo dejaban que sus finos dedos se asomaran al final; y el imponente Cristal Plateado reposaba en su pecho, delicadamente superpuesto a un broche.

-Gracias madre. Puedo decir lo mismo sobre tu atuendo.-

La Reina se acercó a poso inseguro hasta su hija, tras titubear un momento depositó una de sus manos en el hombro de ella.

-Serenity…es hora. ¿Estás lista?-

-Nunca podré estar lo suficientemente lista madre.- respondió Serenity con tranquilidad, consciente de la doble interpretación que podía dársele a sus palabras.- ¿Cuándo te comprometiste con papá, estabas lista?-

Serenity se giró hacia su madre con ojos escrutadores. _Debo afrontarlo con la mayor entereza posible, solo salgo, sonrío, tomo la mitad del Cristal de Plata y desaparezco._

La Reina sonrió ante el positivismo de su única hija.- Entiendo lo que es nunca estar lo suficientemente lista, pero aún así, llega el momento en que ya no hay tiempo para prepararse más.-

-Claro madre.-

Al salir de su recamara, las Sailors Scouts, tanto las Inners como las Outers esperaban en el pasillo.

Serenity sonrió enternecida al verlas a todas ahí, vestidas tan elegantemente, pero ciertamente con una sombra en sus caras.

La Princesa Serenity sabía que era muy egoísta de su parte sentir que no era la única que sufría con ese compromiso, sus protectoras y amigas, también se preocupaban por el ritmo que habían tomado las cosas.

Venus enfundada en un largo vestido anaranjado opaco acortó la distancia entre su Princesa y aún protegida para abrazarla. Serenity sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, y por tal motivo se apresuró a alejar a la Sailor.

El dolor que Mina le transmitía, la hacía sentirse más miserable.

-Hay que disfrutar la noche.- sentenció Serenity sin creerse ninguna de sus palabras.- Es una noche de fiesta, sus familias están aquí.-

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, el silencio solo fue deshecho por la voz seria de Uranus.

-Es hora.-

Serenity miró a la mujer rubia quien solo le dedicó una torcida sonrisa.

La Reina Serenity tomó la mano de su hija por unos instantes y sin siquiera mirarla, se alejó de ella junto con su guardia.

-Serenity.- susurró Rei mientras se dirigían al Recibidor, en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.- ¿Todo bien?-

La Princesa solo asintió. Si repasaba bien las cosas, esa noche no conocería a Endymion, así que lo único que tenía que hacer, era sobrevivir con entereza al breve anuncio de su compromiso con el Príncipe Endymion y recibir la mitad del Fantasma Cristal Plateado.

Más sin embargo, mañana sería otro día en donde no solo viajaría a la Tierra para asistir a su propia boda, sino que más tarde, tendría que consumar el matrimonio con un perfecto desconocido.

-¿Serenity?- habló Ami preocupada.- Existe el divorcio, el Príncipe de la Tierra y tú pueden llegar a un acuerdo.-

Lita suspiró y apretó los puños.- Solo resiste Serenity. Estaremos allí por si decides huir.-

Serenity abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a sus amigas. El verlas tan dispuestas a dejar todo y escapar la había desarmado por completo.

¿Escapar era una opción?

No. Obviamente no lo era. Ella había prometido cuidar de la Luna, aún si ponía en riesgo su vida, ¿qué significa su propia felicidad cuando podía hacer feliz a toda la gente que ella amaba?

Menos por más. Esa sería su recompensa. Además…

_Todavía puedo amarlo._

Serenity se armó de valor y se detuvieron al final del pasillo que desembocaba en una amplia escalera. Desde ahí se podía escuchar el murmullo de los invitados.

-Chicas, agradezco mucho todo esto.- habló Serenity con un poco de prisa. Quería tener el suficiente tiempo antes de que su madre la anunciara.- Pero no escaparé de mis responsabilidades.-

-¡No puedes rendirte así Serenity!- exclamó Lita con furia.

Serenity la abrazó y después dijo para todas.

-No me estoy rindiendo, ni cediendo. Estoy luchando por su felicidad, por la felicidad de sus familias y por la vida de todos los habitantes de la Luna.-

Venus derramó algunas lágrimas.- Las que se tienen que sacrificar somos nosotras Serenity, no tú.-

-Y lo haríamos sin pensarlo, aún así tengamos que ir en contra de la mismísima Reina. Tú eres nuestra protegida, más que eso, nuestra amiga.- acotó Rei.

Serenity les sonrió y tomó sus manos.- Es momento que yo cuide de ustedes. Agradezco su disposición a enfrentar a mi madre y créanme que eso significa para mí mucho más que el hecho mismo. Pero es algo que tengo que hacer.-

-"Muy buenas noche tengan todos ustedes, agradezco su presencia esta noche llena de alegría, ya que nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar, no solo esta repentina paz que reina entre la Tierra y la Luna, sino por la posteridad del mismo."-

La Reina Serenity estaba a punto de indicar su entrada.

-Chicas.- habló Serenity con prisa.- Ayúdenme a sobrellevar esta noche.-

Las Sailors Scouts miraron una vez más a su princesa con súplica, pero al ver la determinación en el bello rostro de su Princesa, decidieron desistir.

La voz de la Reina siguió resonando.

"Esta noche estamos reunidos para sellar el compromiso entre dos Reinos, la Tierra y la Luna se unirán mediante el compromiso por el excelencia; no solo un pacto en papeles sino en un acto de amor."

Tras las últimas palabras Serenity no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Todas eran palabras huecas.

"Por favor, recibamos a mi hija, la Princesa Serenity, custodiada por sus guardianas, las Inners Senshi."

Tras un suspiro colectivo, las Sailors Scout se posesionaron alrededor de Serenity y comenzaron a bajar con cuidado las escaleras.

Todos los ojos enfocados en la bella Princesa de cabellos rubios.

------

-¿Endymion?-

-Zoicite.- murmuró Endymion volviéndose hacia su guardia. Ahí estaban todos: Zoicite, Jedite, Nephlite y Malachite.

Malachite avanzó un paso hacia su príncipe.

-¿Sucede algo su majestad?-

Endymion solo negó con la cabeza. Más su desesperación ganó al batalla.

-¿Han sabido de Juillet?-

Todos y cada uno de sus guardianes suspiraron con frustración.

-Perdona mi atrevimiento Endymion.- habló Jedite.- Pero debes olvidarla, en el Salón Principal están festejando tu compromiso y en unas cuantas horas te casas. Deja de pensar en ella.-

Endymion frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a su guardián.- Malachite te pedí que personalmente te encargaras de vigilar que estuviera bien.-

Malachite suspiró con cansancio.- Y sabe muy bien mi Príncipe, que sus deseos son órdenes.- Endymion enarcó una ceja esperando el informe.- La joven plebeya se encuentra bien, sigue trabajando en el campo recolectando semillas.-

Endymion cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Y coincido con Jedite.- habló de nuevo Malachite para la propia irritación de Endymion.- Debe olvidarla, unirá su vida a la Princesa de la Luna, y en lo personal, no creo que esto sea justo para ella.-

-¿Y crees que es justo para mí?- preguntó Endymion desesperado.- Me obligan a casarme con alguien a quien no conozco y a quien me han enseñado a odiar toda mi vida.-

Nephlite rió entre dientes.

-Habla.- espetó Endymion furioso.

-Es solo que, Endymion, me da curiosidad como es que afrontarás la noche de nupcias.- Para el regocijo de Nephlite, Endymion tragó con dificultad.- Sabes que aunque quieras mucho a esa plebeya, tu esposa va a ser la Princesa de la Luna, ¿Cómo evitarás eso?-

-Eso no significa que vaya a amarla, solo he amado a Juillet y es a la única a quien amaré.-

Zoicite se cruzó de brazos mientras los demás se miraban los unos a los otros.

-Tu esposa es preciosa Endymion.- susurró Malachite.- realmente hermosa, dudo mucho que sea muy difícil enamorarse de ella.-

Endymion se giró hacia la ventana. Desde ahí podía verse claramente la Luna llena.

-¿Allá también están celebrando el compromiso?- preguntó Endymion, por primera vez curioso en lo que estaría pensando su prometida.

¿Estaría ella de acuerdo con este compromiso? ¿Ella estaría enamorada de otro y sacrificando ese amor por su gente?

-Es lo más probable.- contestó Zoicite.- Carezco del conocimiento acerca de sus costumbres, pero podría asegurar que allá hay más gente celebrando este hecho que aquí en la Tierra. Solamente sus guardianas pertenecen a todos los planetas del sistema solar.-

Endymion no dijo nada.

-Tu eres el único que puedes acabar con tu martirio.- habló de nuevo Zoicite para sorpresa de todos, hasta del mismo Endymion, quien sabía que todos sus guardianes estaban a favor de su boda.- Si tan solo te decidieras, huirías con Juillet lejos de aquí. Pero me temo que eres demasiado cobarde.

Rápidamente y sin que alguno de los presentes hubiera siquiera pensado en evitarlo, Endymion sujetó a Zoicite del cuello y lo estampó en la pared.

-¿Cobarde? Fíjate a quién le hablas Zoicite.- espetó Endymion ahogándose en cólera.- Recuerda que soy tu Príncipe.-

Zoicite tosió debido a la presión de la mano de Endymion pero después sonrió.

-El hecho de que seas el príncipe, no te quita lo cobarde, ¿Por qué sigues aquí Endymion? Dices amar a Juillet, ¿te quedas a ser infeliz o a obedecer los mandatos de tus padres?-

Endymion con rudeza azotó a Zoicite en la pared una vez más, acercó su cara a la de su guardián.

-¿Soy cobarde por salvarte el pellejo maldito infeliz?- espetó Endymion y lo soltó.- Tal vez personas como tú no lo valen, pero el quedarme y casarme con esa Princesa significará que Juillet y todos los habitantes de la Tierra tendrán un mejor futuro.-

Zoicite se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas.

-Solo quería que estuvieras seguro de lo que haces.- repuso Zoicite.- Porque después de mañana, no hay marcha atrás.-

Endymion gruñó. Claro que había marcha atrás, pero él no haría nada para que así sucediera.

----------------

Cuando Serenity hubo descendido las escaleras y su madre prosiguió su discurso, los murmullos estallaron.

Los Reyes y Reinas de otros planetas se preguntaban donde estaba el Prometido, dónde estaba el Príncipe de la Tierra.

Serenity trató de hacer oídos sordos ante las preguntas sin respuesta que llegaban a sus oídos. Endymion no estaba allí, porque prácticamente se estaba casando a la fuerza.

Lo único que sabía de su prometido era su nombre y nada más.

La Reina Serenity ante los murmullos trató de serenar a la multitud.

-"Esta noche el Príncipe Endymion de la Tierra no se encuentra con nosotros para celebrar el anuncio de esta unión debido a que se encuentra en su planeta celebrando con los suyos este compromiso"

La Reina tomó la mano de su hija para darle seguridad, cosa que a Serenity le molestó, pero no podía rechazar a su madre enfrente de todos los comensales. Eso no era parte del plan.

"Sin embargo, esta bella pareja se reunirá el día de mañana para su boda, la cual, se llevará a cabo en el Planeta Tierra. Ahora por favor, antes de seguir compartiendo esta dicha, me gustaría hacer la entrega del Cristal Plateado"

Esta vez Serenity se tensó. Pronto sería oficial y así como acabara, podría desaparecer de allí.

La Reina Serenity se giró hacia su hija y con suma delicadeza tomó el fantasma Cristal Plateado de su estuche, mientras que el Cristal comenzó a brillar despidiendo los colores del arcoiris.

Serenity frunció el ceño en concentración. Esas pocas semanas de entrenamiento desembocaban en esta noche. Los nervios la invadieron.

Poco a poco, ante la mirada expectante de los invitados, el Cristal comenzó a dividirse hasta que en las manos de la Reina había dos Cristales.

-Hija mía.- habló la Reina conteniendo las lágrimas.- Hubiera querido que este día fuera más feliz para todos, pero de esta forma, te concedo la mitad del poder del Cristal Plateado de la Luna, y con él, la responsabilidad de cuidarlo y usarlo responsablemente para el bien común.-

Serenity se mordió el labio. Quién más que ella hubiera querido que ese día fuera más feliz, que en verdad fuera un compromiso de amor, tal como había dicho su madre.

La Princesa extendió sus manos y uno de los Cristales flotó hacia ella depositándose con cuidado en las mismas. Serenity sintió una onda de calor recorrer su cuerpo, incómoda pero que ésta vez, no el revolvió el estómago; lo había logrado.

Serenity, con ya lágrimas en los ojos, colocó su parte del cristal Plateado en el broche que llevaba puesto.

Y entonces se hizo oficial.

Ahora, solo faltaba la boda. Mañana sería no solo la princesa de la Luna, sino también de la Tierra y que Selene la ayudara.

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Les gustó? Espero si. Fue un capítulo difícil de escribir respecto a la trama, pss tenia tanta idea como ustedes de lo que pasaría, aunque me temo que hablé mas de otras cosas que de la ceremonia en sí y es que bueno, eso es lo menos importante (risitas). Mi única preocupación es que lo del ritual "terrícola" les parezca demasiado, aunque desafortunadamente, es necesario. Ya me dirán.

Hubo quien pidió que escribiera de Endymion antes del compromiso, bueno, Endymion no es el más interesante en esta historia por el momento (simplemente pensando en Juillet como ya leyeron, y la vdd me da flojera hablar de eso), digamos que a pesar de que escribo en tercera persona (lo cual me da la libertad para saltar en los personajes) la historia será relatada mayormente en torno a Serenity, claro, hasta que se conozcan que es cuando habrá más información.

Quiero agradecer mucho sus r/r que son los que me animan a seguir, y los que le dan vida a este fic, cualquier comentario o sugerencia, con gusto las leo, no estoy en todo, así que una ayudadita en cualquier cabo que ande dejando suelto es de gran ayuda.

Contesto los anónimos aquí, los registrados ya saben, a su cuenta:

Anyreth: Hola grax x el r/r. Desgraciadamente ando con gripe y en exámenes, léase mal jaja NTC. Bueno, si, esta historia es un poco rara y debo decir que inesperada, pero bueno, no tuviste que esperar mucho tiempo desde tu r/r, aquí está la continuación, suerte.

Cyndi: Grax x tu r/r, y bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Espero te haya gustado. Bss.

Isa: Grax x tu r/r y bueno, no te preocupes si me escribes novelas (r/r muy largos) me encanta q me los dejen y admito que yo soy de las que escriben mucho tmb. La vdd tocas muy buenos puntos, solo que el mismo fic lo responderá, solo espero no desilusionarte, como a muchos, con que esta historia no sea lo que esperan. Juillet, bueno, una pequeña invención mía, que me causa mucha gracia, muy útil para el fic, pero enreda un poco más las cosas. Espero este chap no te haya dejado más dudas, auque admito que contiene una súper gran pista.

Valentina: Grax x tu r/r, que bueno q te ha gustado, espero este igual. Suerte.

GinnyPotterW_ Se viene el estreno de Twilight, no puedo esperar.._

8-Noviembre.-2008


	11. La Boda

Vaya, justamente tres semanas después estoy actualizando. Debo decir que estoy sorprendida, he tardado menos del mes, pero bueno, la inspiración estuvo a todo lo que da. Nada más q 16 páginas, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía tanto.

Antes de pasar al fic, quiero agradecer a la persona que me ha nominado a "mejor fic del Milenio de Plata en Proceso" estoy muy contenta, jamás hubiera pensado que mi fic mereciera una nominación, pero con eso me basta para sentirme realizada, Grax x pensar en esta humilde y enredada historia.

Y bueno, les dejo el link por si quieren respaldar mi nominación (si creen q vale la pena) o para que nominen a sus escritores y fics favoritos. Recuerden quitar los espacios:

http: // www .fanfiction .net / forum/ Concurso_ Sailor_ Moon_ Fanfics / 53818

Y ya por ultimo, dedicarle este capítulo, a una chica súper genial que toda la vida se la pasa pidiéndome que actualice, que siempre tiene mil preguntas por hacer y las cuales muy pocas les contesto. Muchas Grax x tu apoyo y las buenas platicadas: AnnyFanSailorMoon, ya sabes que se te aprecia.

Ahora si..los dejo con el capítulo.

+++Capítulo 10+++

**LA BODA**

Serenity suspiró de nuevo sin despegar la mirada de la pequeña ventana de la nave.

Estaba camino al Planeta Tierra, y estaba tan solo a unas escasas horas de su boda.

Inconscientemente pasó sus dedos sobre el broche que reposaba en su pecho. Aún sentía cierta incomodidad ante el Cristal, más sin embargo pesaba más de lo que debía a causa de su significado.

Todas las Sailors Scouts se encontraban en ese viaje; su madre, Luna y para su sorpresa el viejo Artemis también asistirían a su boda.

Poco a poco comenzaron a descender. Serenity se puso fría y de pronto se vio invadida por el pánico. Esta vez no tenía ningún plan como la noche anterior: ahora estaba en la Tierra y ése, definitivamente, no era su territorio.

No estaba segura qué pasaría una vez que bajara de esa nave. ¿Conocería a Endymion? ¿Vería a los Reyes de la Tierra? ¿Sería capaz de dar el sí? ¿Qué pasaría después?

¿Él sería…una buena persona?

Qué sería de ella. Sabía que su madre regresaría a la Luna y ella se quedaría en la Tierra. Y por primera vez sintió una incertidumbre insoportable.

¿Se quedaría completamente sola allí?

-Princesa.- habló Michiru con voz suave mientras tocaba su hombro.- Hemos llegado.-

Serenity se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y respiró profundamente antes de intentar ponerse en pie, lo cual, lo costó un gran esfuerzo. Estaba dejando el terreno seguro.

Siempre había querido ir a la Tierra, una de las pocas veces que había logrado divisarlo en el oscuro cielo, siempre le había parecido un planeta maravilloso, pero al cual, en ese entonces, tenía prohibido ir.

Pero ahora que estaba ahí, lo primero que deseaba era salir corriendo, y no volver nunca.

Qué irónica era la vida. Nunca hubiera pensado que su primer y último viaje a la Tierra sería bajo esas condiciones.

Su madre bajó primero seguida de las Sailors Exteriores mientras que las Inners hacían guardia a su alrededor esperando su turno para descender.

El sol deslumbró los ojos de Serenity quien acomodó una de sus manos a forma de escudo. Contuvo el aliento.

La Tierra era tan hermosa como la había imaginado.

A pesar de la evidente destrucción, en los alrededores del palacio se extendía un bosque que comenzaba con árboles muy separados uno de otros dejando a la vista pequeños matorrales y flores que le daban un aspecto encantador.

Cuando la princesa enfocó su mirada hacia el palacio, se sorprendió que a la entrada del palacio solo se encontraran los Generales que habían acompañado a los Reyes de la Tierra en su pasada visita a la Luna.

Cuando todo apenas comenzaba.

-Los Reyes nos han encomendado darles la bienvenida, esperando se pongan cómodos y cualquier cosa que necesiten sepan que la servidumbre está a sus órdenes.-

-Muchas Gracias.- habló la madre de Serenity y la joven princesa inclinó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-Por aquí, por favor.-habló una muchacha con timidez. La Reina Serenity encaminó a las demás Sailors y a la propia Serenity hacia el interior del palacio.

El palacio Terrestre era enorme, y a diferencia del blanco palacio Lunar, éste era de color tierra debido a la rugosa textura de las piedras con las que había sido construido.

La joven las guió por unas escaleras dejando atrás a los Generales quienes se limitaron a observar como los visitantes de la Luna se alejaban.

-Reina Serenity, su recamara.-

La Reina se giró hacia su hija.

-Serenity…-susurró la Reina a modo de despedida mientras se internaba en la recamara junto con sus guardianas y Luna.

-Por aquí princesa.-

Volvieron a caminar a lo largo de un pasillo hasta que llegaron al final de este.

-Cualquier cosa que llegara a necesitar, no dude en pedirlo.- susurró la joven sin alzar la vista y después se dirigió a Artemis.- Por aquí.-

La habitación era enorme, decorada de manera muy sencilla pero elegante, en el centro justo se encontraba una gran cama con dosel mientras que a los lados se situaban dos mesitas de noche con sus respectivas lámparas. En la esquina derecha se encontraba una mesa de té y en la pared derecha había dos puertas.

-Deben ser nuestras habitaciones.- dijo Ami mientras habría una de las puertas. Una era del cuarto de baño mientras la otra daba lugar a otra recamara especiosa que se limitaba a cuatro camas.

Pero las Sailors no entraron, se limitaron a observar a su princesa.

Serenity trató de sonreír con calma.

-Para hoy en la noche todo habrá acabado.- Serenity al ver la expresión seria de sus Sailors agregó con seriedad.- Agradecería que cambiaran esas caras, ya es lo suficientemente para mi aguantar mis ánimos como para ver sus gestos de haber visto morir a alguien.-

-Como silo hiciéramos, Serenity.- alegó Rei acercándose a su princesa.- Sigue en pie nuestra oferta de huir.-

Serenity suspiró con cansancio y se sentó en la cama.

-Hablamos en serio Serenity.- habló Ami para sorpresa de la rubia.

-Ami.- murmuró Serenity.- ¿Qué pasó con el divorcio?-

Las Sailors interiores se miraron la una a la otra. Serenity se dio cuenta que habían estado hablando a sus espaldas.

-Hablen ahora.- sentenció Serenity con curiosidad.

Mina rehuyó de la mirada de Serenity y se deslizó a su lado, se subió a la mullida cama y se deslizó hasta el centro. Las demás también se acercaron, solo que Lita se sentó a los pies de su princesa, Rei se mantuvo en pie y Ami tomó asiento a lado de Serenity y Mina.

-¿Qué es lo que han estado hablando a mis espaldas?- preguntó Serenity seriamente.

Lita bufó.- Lo haces sonar como si habláramos mal de ti Serenity.-

La rubia suspiró.- Por supuesto que no pienso eso, ustedes jamás lo harían, pero sí me preocupa lo que piensen, siempre cuento con saber su opinión.-

-Entonces vámonos.- rogó Lita.- vámonos Serenity, huyamos de la Tierra.- la castaña bajó la voz.- Estábamos pensando que podemos ir a algún lugar fuera del Sistema Solar, solo por un par de días, después iremos a un lugar más seguro, perder la pista…-

Serenity abrió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado planeando esto?-

-Solo esperamos que pidas dejar este lugar.- habló Rei con tono golpeado. La moreno fruncía el ceño. Serenity miró a Ami quien la miraba fijamente y después a Mina quien solo miraba sus manos.

-Explícame Ami.- pidió Serenity a su amiga y princesa de Mercurio. Estaba increíblemente sorprendida que la chica estuviera apoyando toda esta locura.

La peliazul jamás desvió su mirada de la de su princesa aunque dudó un momento antes de hablar, pero aún así su pregunta fue clara y directa.

-Me temo, que la opción del divorcio no servirá de nada, ¿o me equivoco Serenity?-

La princesa sintió algo frío recorrer su espalda, desvió la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres? Bien sabes que no he podido conocer a mi prometido y hasta la hora de la boda estaré confinada en esta habitación.-

-No te hagas la tonta Serenity.- habló Rei con enfado.- Esto es algo que ya decidiste ¿no es así? A pesar de todo, y aunque te roguemos, nunca le pedirás el divorcio al Príncipe de la Tierra.-

Serenity se puso en pie con nerviosismo. Esa decisión para ella ya estaba más que tomada, aunque en realidad su cuerpo temblaba del pánico ante lo que se avecinaba, no era capaz de pensar lo que ocurriría si decidía huir. Aunque la idea, debía admitirlo, no era nada desagradable.

Pero cuando alguien entra en pánico, ninguna salida era desagradable.

-Es por su bienestar, el de sus familias y de mi pueblo.- habló Serenity con cautela, tratando de imprimir en su voz una falsa seguridad que en esos momentos no sentía.

-¿Y dejar tu propia felicidad?- preguntó Lita y continuó sin dejar espacio a respuesta alguna.- ¿De qué nos servirá una futura Reina infeliz? ¿Qué clase de gobernantes serán el príncipe de la Tierra y tú si están juntos en contra de su voluntad?-

-Hemos crecido en Guerra.- acotó Ami.- No nos importaría morir en ella mientras tú seas feliz Serenity, mi princesa, mi amiga.-

Serenity las miró mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro en contra de su voluntad; había prometido no llorar frente a nadie, pero simplemente las palabras de sus guardianas y amigas fueron creando poco a poco un nudo en su garganta y una enorme gratitud comenzó a crecer en su pecho.

-Chicas…-susurró Serenity con voz entrecortada. Mina comenzó a llorar.- Menos por más…mi felicidad por la de todas ustedes.-

Rei se irguió con enfado.- No podríamos ser felices sabiendo que tú no lo eres.-

Serenity negó tratando de contener las lágrimas en vano. Éstas nos dejaban de fluir.

-Menos por más.- dijo de nuevo Serenity.- Funciona para mí, para mi vale la pena y es algo por lo que creo fervientemente vale la pena luchar.-

-Vámonos Serenity.- rogó Ami.- Vámonos y no tendrás que vivir esto…tú no lo deseas, ni siquiera tu madre lo desea, no tiene por qué ser así.-

Las lágrimas pararon y una nueva sensación inundó el blanco cuerpo de la princesa de la Luna: el enojo.

Era hora de admitirlo, estaba enojada con su madre, estaba resentida y dolida; tal vez no eran las mejores palabras para explicar su situación actual, pero su madre, la había vendido al enemigo, al mejor postor y premio era la paz.

Se reprochaba pensar de esa forma, pues iba en contra de lo que ella misma pensaba hacer: dejarse vender, prestarse a ese juego.

-Mi madre fue la única capaz en parar todo esto.- sentenció Serenity con rabia. No pensaba guardar más su enojo, al menos no con sus amigas, las mejores.- Ella estuvo de acuerdo con esta locura…"nos vamos a amar" ¿quién en su sano juicio lo creería? Y además…-

Entonces la dulce voz de Mina la interrumpió; fue entonces cuando Serenity se dio cuenta que su rubia amiga no había dicho una sola palabra durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿De verdad crees que no vas a amarlo? Todos parecen pensar eso, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?-

Lita y Rei miraron con enfado a Mina quien se limitó a seguir observando sus manos. Ami solo suspiró esperando la respuesta de su princesa.

-No puedes amar a alguien que no conoces.- sentenció Serenity con amargura.- Y precisamente cuando lo conozca será para dar el "si" y después para consumar el matrimonio, ¿te parece eso romántico, Mina?-

Serenity cerró los ojos con frustración. No había querido sonar grosera, pero su confusión de sentimientos la estaban propasando, debía controlarse.

-Lo siento.- musitó Mina. Serenity abrió los ojos arrepentida.

-No quise ser grosera es sólo…-

Mina negó con la cabeza y miró a Serenity con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Tienes razón Serenity, todo esto no tiene nada de romántico.- la voz de la rubia era entrecortada mientras trataba de evitar su llanto.- No quiero que pienses que yo quiero que te quedes, es solo que aún tengo la esperanza de que él en verdad sea tu amor y todo esto no tenga que significar un martirio para ti…quiero creer en lo que han dicho los Reyes de la Tierra y la Reina Serenity. Quiero que esto salga bien por ti; por que ya tomaste tu decisión, puedo verlo en tus ojos…no te irás con nosotras, te quedaras para ser esposa y de verdad quiero que esto valga la pena para ti, no por el "menos es más" sino que en verdad quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que si te vas a quedar, si te vas a casar y vas a entregar tu vida por todas nosotras, quiero que al menos, encuentres una recompensa, no solo nuestra felicidad.- Mina limpió su cara.- Nuestra felicidad es lo de menos, quiero que además de ganar la paz para la Tierra, consigas un amor y que ese amor, te ame a ti.-

Serenity no pudo más y dejó escapar su llanto, corrió hasta Mina y la abrazó. Sollozaron juntas por un minuto.

-Chicas.- Serenity apena podía hablar.- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Dentro de todo esto…debe haber algo bueno para mi, debe haberlo.-

Las Sailors abrazaron a su princesa mientras ésta dejaba salir su llanto co libertad, esta vez no lloraba sola, ahí estaban sus amigas para demostrarle su apoyo y afecto y por qué no, una salida a su pesadilla.

Aunque una vez más, esa salida no era, ni sería una opción.

-Bueno.- habló Serenity.- Es hora de que empecemos a prepararnos para la boda.-

Las Sailors suspiraron. El tiempo pasaba y no en vano.

--------------------------------

"_Debo estar loco"_

Esos eran los pensamientos del Príncipe Endymion a tan solo una hora de su boda.

Desmontó su caballo y lo aseguró a un árbol justo a un lado del sendero que cruzaba el bosque.

Caminó con prisa el último tramo que faltaba para llegar a su destino. Tenía que darse prisa, pues a estas horas su guardia entera estaría buscándolo.

Gruñó.

Zoicite sería el primero en pensar que había huido de su compromiso mientras que Malachite bien podría descifrar dónde se encontraba su príncipe.

Fue entonces cuando la vio: tan bella como siempre a pesar de su desaliño, su largo cabello pelirrojo caía por su espalda y se deslizaba por sus mejillas cada vez que la chica se agachaba.

Endymion deseó entonces acariciar su mejilla. Una última vez.

Juillet se irguió ajena de la atenta mirada de Endymion y pasó su mano por su pálida frente; sopeso el costal que tenía entre sus manos y por la expresión de su rostro, Endymion supo que la chica pronto giraría para emprender su camino a casa.

El Príncipe de la Tierra salió de su escondite.

La pelirroja se quedó estática al ver a Endymion quien con rapidez comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-Vete.- casi gritó la pelirroja mientras caminaba con prisa tratando de esquivar al joven quien con un rápido movimiento se interpuso en su camino.

Endymion la miró con dolor. No podía reprocharlo nada, pero aún así quería de su compañía, aunque fuera por última vez.

-Juillet, no me pidas eso.- rogó Endymion. Juillet desvió la mirada de los ojos azul noche que le gritaban que la amaban, pero ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza que él se casaría y no con ella.

-Va a llegar tarde a su boda Príncipe Endymion.- sentenció la chica intentando retomar la huída pero de nuevo Endymion se interpuso en su camino esta vez acortando la distancia entre los dos.

-Juillet, por favor…-volvió a rogar Endymion.

La chica lo miró a los ojos con enfada y dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Endymion? ¿No es suficiente el daño que ya me has causado? Te lo ruego…vete y déjame intentar seguir mi vida, como tú debes hacerlo.-

Endymion hizo desaparecer el espacio que había entre ellos y Juillet se alejó instintivamente. Endymion extendió sus manos y tomó las de la chica impidiéndole alejarse más.

Endymion besó las palmas de las manos de Juillet con ternura.

-Por favor…-rogó la chica.- Por favor, no hagas esto.-

-Te amo.- simplemente dejó salir Endymion.- Te amo más que a mi vida, te amo Juillet y quiero que sepas que siempre lo haré.-

Juillet bajó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor…vete Endymion…vete.-

Pero el moreno no parecía escuchar los ruegos de la pelirroja. Se acercó más con uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de la chica y con su manos libre alzó el mentón de ella.

-No me niegues el verte otra vez. No podía vivir con ello.-

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un objeto? ¡Estás por casarte Endymion!- exclamó Juillet con furia mientras intentaba alejarse de Endymion cuyo tacto le quemaba como fuego.- Ya no juegues conmigo Endymion, ve y cásate con esa Princesa. Siempre supe que lo nuestro era imposible…-

-Nunca lo será mientras yo te ame.- sentenció Endymion con enojo, sabía que Juillet tocaría el tema de su posición social.

Juillet lo miró seriamente.- ¿Piensas dejarla plantada Endymion? ¿Viniste a quedarte conmigo?-

El aliento de Juillet pegó completamente en le rostro de Endymion quien no respondió y unió sus labios con los de la chica.

El beso era desesperado pero a la vez muy dulce, acompasado y lleno de sentimientos. Juillet dejó de protestar unos segundos después cuando sus manos se deslizaron alrededor del cuello del Príncipe y se introdujeron en su cabello.

La falta de aire fue el causante de su separación.

-¿Te quedas?- susurró Juillet apenas con el aire suficiente para poder pronunciar ambas palabras. Endymion junto su frente con al de la chica.

-Si supiera que estarás mejor con ello, lo haría.-dijo Endymion con arrepentimiento.

Juillet lo empujó con fuerza en el pecho para separarse de él quien no puso resistencia. Se sabía merecedor de ese trato. Se lo había buscado.

-No juegues conmigo.-sentenció Juillet con lágrimas en los ojos.- No juegues conmigo Endymion…-

Endymion suspiró un poco frustrado.- Nunca lo haría Juillet, eso bien lo sabes.-

La pelirroja se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y miró al cielo.

-No te creo nada.- sollozó la pelirroja.- ¿A qué viniste? Si lo hiciste para que me sienta peor cuando te vayas a tu boda, créeme que ya lo lograste.-

Endymion intentó tomar una de las manos de la chica pero Juillet se aleó de él.

-Jamás haría eso.- Endymion bajó la mirada.- Sólo quería verte de nuevo, sé por Malachite que estás bien, pero quería estar seguro de eso y…- Endymion se volvió a acercar a la chica quien suspiró derrotada. El príncipe pasó uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de ella.- Veo que no has dormido bien.-

Juillet recargó su mejilla sobre la mano de Endymion y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven.

-Cómo dormir bien cuando el amor de mi vida se casa con otra.- dijo la chica mientras escondía su cara en le pecho de Endymion.

Sería la última vez que pudieran estar así. En unos cuantos minutos él sería un hombre casado. ¿Por qué resistirse a sus sentimientos?

Ella lo amaba, como él había dicho, más que a su propia vida. Y sabía que él precisamente estaba dando eso: su vida para que ella y su familia vivieran en un lugar de paz.

Endymion rió entre dientes.- Esto es bastante diferente.- acarició los cabellos de la muchacha.- Te amo Juillet. Por eso quiero que entiendas que todo esto lo hago por ti. Sé que si huimos los dos, no serías feliz al no saber de tu familia, y estar en medio de una guerra no es el panorama en el que yo imagino mi vida contigo.-

-Calla Endymion.- dijo Juillet.- No lo eches a perder…solo estemos así un par de minutos porque debes irte.-

Endymion cerró los ojos. Disfrutando el momento. Su último momento feliz antes de encadenarse al eterno matrimonio con la Princesa de la Luna.

--------------------

Malachite sonrió con satisfacción.

-Te dije que regresaría.-

Zoicite gruñó pero una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro. Los otros dos generales se quedaron al margen.

Endymion desmontó su caballo y miró a su guardia ya enfundados en sus trajes de gala.

Nepherite se acercó a Endymion y frunció la nariz.

-¿Dónde se encontraba su Alteza?-

Malachite alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de Endymion.

-No es su asunto.-

Endymion ingresó al palacio mientras que múltiples sirvientes se cruzaban en su camino. Subió con prisa las escaleras hasta sus aposentos.

Los generales entraron a la habitación de su príncipe sin autorización y Endymion los miró molesto.

-¿Pueden dejarme solo y así poder prepararme para mi boda?- gruñó el moreno.

Nepherite y Jedite salieron en silencio. Lo que menos querían era un enfrentamiento con su príncipe a escasos minutos de la ceremonia.

-Pensé que venías por tu maleta.- rió Zoicite antes de dejar la habitación ante el enfado de Endymion.

Sin embargo Malachite se quedó. El príncipe lo miró con enfado.

-Solo lo hace para molestarle Endymion.- sonrió Malachite.- ¿Qué tal se encuentra la plebeya Juillet?-

-Te he ordenado innumerables veces que no te dirijas a ella de esa manera tan despectiva.-

-Lo siento mi príncipe.- se disculpó Malachite sin sentirlo verdaderamente.- Solo tengo…curiosidad.-

Endymion suspiró y dejó su vestimenta sobre la cama.

-Sinceramente Malachite no entiendo por qué he depositado tanta confianza en tu persona.- habló Endymion.

Malachite sonrió de lado.- Se lo agradezco mi Príncipe. Pero Endymion, aunque no esté de acuerdo con muchas de tus acciones sabes que siempre seré tu amigo y en representación de los demás generales, quiero que sepas que siempre estaremos a tu disposición, no solo por deber.-

Endymion lo miró con incredulidad.

-Incluido Zoicite, Endymion. Tú lo conoces tan bien como yo lo hago. No debería sorprenderte.-

-Y no lo hace.- caviló Endymion.- Solo que me enfada sobremanera el hecho de que tenga razón y él lo sabe.-

Malachite asintió en silencio y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Su boda es en veinte minutos, le aconsejo que se apresure, no queremos hacer esperar a la Princesa de la Luna.-

------------------------

El momento había llegado y su corazón nunca había palpitado con tanta fuerza, sentía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Sus manos estaban sudorosas y no sabía que hacer con ellas debido a los nervios.

Todo estaba listo. Ella, con un vestido blanco, con un sencillo lazo amarillo justo debajo de su pecho. Su cabello recogido en sus clásicas dos coletas con algunos mechones sueltos.

Sabía que se veía hermosa, y odiaba verse así.

Sus guardianas estaban a sus lados, cada una con hermosos vestidos largos de un color verde botella. Ninguna la miraba directamente, sabían que sus miradas llenas de tristeza y pena harían más difícil para ellas este momento.

Se los agradecía.

Su madre se encontraba ya entre los invitados. Solo había ido a despedirse, la abrazó y le deseó lo mejor, le dijo cuanto la extrañaría y cuanto la adoraba.

Era casi imposible creerle a su madre. Pero vio en los ojos de ésta reflejado el dolor que significaba para ella dejar a su hija.

Y la perdonó. A últimas instancias, ella misma había forjado su destino, o cavado su tumba, pues la opción estaba allí: huir. Pero sin miramientos la había rechazado.

Sabía que todo comenzaría de un momento a otro. Caminaría hasta un altar donde por fin conocería a Endymion. Su prometido y en unos cuantos minutos, su esposo. Todo esto acompañada de sus Sailors, hasta el momento en que tuvieran que abandonar el lugar.

Mina tomó la mano de Serenity y le sonrió tratando de infundirle confianza, lo mismo hicieron Lita, Rei y Ami.

-Princesa.-

Serenity miró con sorpresa a la Outers quienes contra todo pronóstico habían dejado sola a la Reina.

-¿Mi madre…?- comenzó Serenity pero Michiru la interrumpió.

-Ella estará bien Princesa.- dijo con su habitual voz cantarina ahora afectada por la preocupación.- La Reina nos ha permitido venir a despedirnos Princesa, partiremos terminando la ceremonia y…- Michiru la abrazó de improvisto. Haruka puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica tratando de calmarla.- Serenity…trata de ser feliz, trata de mirarlo con ojos de amor, por favor, todo será más fácil así…-

Las Inners se quedaron detrás de la escena, era una de las cosas que querían ahorrarle a Serenity, pero tampoco querían privarla de decirle adiós a las siempre herméticas y fieles a la Reina: las Outers.

-Por favor Michiru…-susurró Serenity intentado mitigar el ardor que sentía en la garganta.

La chica se alejó apenada.- Lo siento Serenity.- secó sus lagrimas.- Solo te deseo lo mejor, te extrañaremos en el palacio.-

-Gatita, tú eres fuerte.- dijo Haruka y Serenity le sonrió.

-El que ustedes estén aquí es más que suficiente, sé que jamás pondrán en tela de duda lo que mamá decida.- Serenity les sonrió.- Y lo comprendo, por eso aprecio mucho esto que hacen por mi.-

-Él es realmente guapo.- dijo Hotaru con cautela. Todas guardaron silencio. Serenity la miró.

-¿Ya está allá dentro?- preguntó la rubia dudosa.

Setsuna sintió.- Así es princesa. Espero que todo esto sea para bien.-

Haruka miró con reproche a Setsuna justo cuando Serenity formulaba su pregunta.

-¿Acaso ninguna de las dos ha visto nada?- inquirió la Princesa tanto a Setsuna como a Michiru.

Michiru dejó que su rostro reflejara su profunda preocupación.- Mi espejo solo sigue mostrándome sombras, cada vez un poco más definidas, pero sombras al fin.-

-¿Setsu?- susurró Serenity de pronto sintiendo un poco más de pánico.

Su madre nunca tomaba una decisión sin antes consultar ya sea a Michiru o a Setsuna; más que nada a esta última quien se encargaba de las puertas del tiempo.

La mujer frunció el ceño mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de sus puños. Serenity supo que era una reacción instintiva al no tener su báculo en las manos.

-Las puertas del tiempo me siguen llamando Princesa.- aclaró Setsuna antes el enfado de Haruka. Serenity se imaginaba que su madre les había ordenado decir ninguna palabra al respecto.- Pero me temo que no he podido dejar el palacio para ver qué es lo que está ocurriendo.-

Serenity abrió la boca para formular su siguiente pregunta pero el viejo Artemis apareció desviando la atención.

-Estarás bien.- susurró Hotaru soltando el brazo de Serenity y con las demás Outers ingresaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

-Princesa.- habló Artemis con un poco de premura.

Serenity lo miró sin decir palabra alguna, su cabeza aún seguía con lo dicho por Michiru y Setsuna. Eso la preocupaba aún más.

-Un último paso, del proceso de convertirse en Princesa de un nuevo Reino…-

-¿Otro?- Serenity solo pudo gesticular esa palabra que su instructor supo descifrar.

Artemis sonrió con ternura.- Así es Princesa. Lamento que me haya demorado en llegar y no poder comunicárselo de una manera más correcta y…con más tacto. Pero debe darme su reloj intercomunicador, ya no lo necesitará.-

Serenity miró anonadada como Artemis quitaba de su muñeca izquierda el único medio con el cual podía comunicarse con sus guardianas.

-Artemis.- habló Rei.- ¿Cómo piensas que nos comunicaremos con la princesa cuando nos necesite?-

Artemis se giró hacia ellas con las manos extendidas.

-También necesito el de ustedes. Tampoco les será de gran utilidad.-

-No Artemis, debes estar bromeando.- habló Ami con voz frenética.

Artemis suspiró.- No es ninguna broma señorita. Después de esta ceremonia, dejaran de ser la guardia de la Princesa Serenity, ahora ella tendrá en la Tierra quien la proteja.-

-¡No!- exclamó Serenity sintiendo pánico en verdad.- Ellas no pueden dejarme aquí sola…ellas son mi guardia…-

-¡Qué si deciden matarla Artemis! ¡Debemos defenderla!- exclamó Lita furiosa.

Artemis suspiró y con prisa tomó los relojes de cada una de las Sailors.

-Tendrán que confiar en la Esposo de la Princesa. Su obligación como guardianas acabará cuando sean marido y mujer. Son órdenes de la Reina.-

-Me niego a dejar a Serenity.- exclamó Mina.- ¡Es tan injusto!-

-Son órdenes.- sentenció Artemis.- Si alguien tiene algún problema, discútanlo con la Reina.-

Cuando las Sailors Scouts Interiores pensaban en refutar, Serenity las interrumpió.

-Déjenlo chicas.- sonrió Serenity tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Acaso estás loca Serenity?- exclamó Rei.

-¡Cuidado Sailor Mars, es a tu Princesa a quien le hablas!-

Todas miraron a Artemis sorprendidas. Siempre había sido un hombre de temperamento cálido, pero su tono de voz no dejaba hueco a las protestas.

-Serenity…-murmuró Mina.

La princesa puso su mejor sonrisa.- Esto es parte del menos por el más. Ustedes aquí no serían felices…en cambio yo…-Serenity hizo una pausa y se obligó a decir sus siguientes palabras para dejar tranquilas a sus amigas.- yo buscaré mi felicidad en este planeta.-

Artemis aplaudió.- Muy bien Princesa.- miró hacia un costado y se sobresaltó.- Ha llegado la hora.-

Decir que el estomago de Serenity desapareció en ese momento era poco para describir lo que realmente sentía la Princesa. Trató de bloquear sus miedos y el temblar de sus manos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como sus próximamente ex guardianas se posicionaban a su costado esperando a que ella comenzara a avanzar para seguirle el paso.

Serenity respiró profundamente. El momento había llegado. Debía ser fuerte y valiente, y deshacerse de las ganas inmensas de llorar que la inundaban en ese momento.

Poco a poco comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo; a ambos lados de éste estaban acomodadas bancas de madera rústica en donde los invitados estaban sentados. Era notable que la gran mayoría fueran habitantes de la Tierra quienes no dejaban de mirarla.

Serenity no supo si hubo alguna melodía ambientando su entrada, ni siquiera estuvo consciente de si las Inners seguían a su lado, y nunca trató de encontrar a Endymion con la mirada. Solo tenía ojos para su familia, las Outers, Artemis, Luna…su madre.

Sería la última vez que las vería, ellos regresarían a la Luna mientras que ella, como Princesa, se quedaría a cumplir parte de su trato.

Respiró profundamente, cada vez faltaba menos y todo terminaría.

Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era lo que le había dicho Setsuna: Las puertas del tiempo seguían llamándola, y su madre, seguía impidiéndolo ir. Sintió una opresión en su pecho: ¿y si las puertas del tiempo llamaban a Setsuna para prevenirle algo de su matrimonio con Endymion?

¿Y si era verdad lo había mencionado Lita y la matarían a la primera oportunidad rompiendo el tratado?

No sabía que pensar, pero una cosa si era cierta: Cada vez que las puertas del tiempo llamaban a Setsuna era que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir.

Y con esos pensamientos y ese temor fue cuando se vieron por primera vez.

Hotaru se había equivocado. Endymion no era realmente guapo, era…hermosísimo.

Alto, enfundado en un traje de guerra de un negro impecable, con el cabello lacio y negro un tanto rebelde caer en su frente, unos ojos azul noche tan profundos y los más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

Serenity simplemente no podía dejar de verlo con sorpresa e incredulidad. Por fin su imagen mental del hombre sin rostro que tenía por prometido había sido suplantada por un joven realmente apuesto. Tan apuesto.

Endymion extendió su mano hacia Serenity sin despegar su vista de ella.

Malachite había tenido razón y por un segundo lo odió por eso. _Serenity_ como se había negado a llamarla era realmente hermosa, mas que eso…cautivadora.

Si, cautivadora era la palabra.

El Príncipe de la Tierra no sabía si era por ese brillo que parecía irradiar, o si era su expresión tan inocente y sorprendida, pero supo en el instante en que ella colocó su mano sobre la suya para tomar sus lugares frente al Obispo, que no sería capaz de odiarla a pesar de la insignia que reposaba en su frente.

¿Cómo odiar a una criatura tan hermosa, inocente y de aspecto tan frágil?

No, definitivamente odiarla nunca.

Cada uno dirigió su vista hacia el Obispo quien comenzó con la ceremonia. Palabras más, palabras menos, eso seguía siendo un enjuiciamiento. Ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse, de elegir, simplemente habían sido llevados al altar con un solo propósito. Dar el "si" y con eso, acabar con la guerra.

Serenity cerró los ojos con pesar cuando había llegado el momento. Lo sabía a pesar de no haber escuchado ni una sola palabra dicha por aquél hombre. Sabía lo que seguía.

-Príncipe Endymion de la Tierra, ¿acepta a esta mujer Serenity de la Luna, como su esposa para preservar este Reino y sellar esta unión que durará hasta el día que se reúnan con Dios nuestro creador?-

A respiración de Serenity se detuvo. Si Endymion respondía negativamente sería libre de poder irse.

Endymion miró a Serenity por un instante, cerró los ojos y suspiró. _Por la seguridad de Juillet, solo por eso._

-Si, acepto.-

El Señor Obispo se giró a Serenity cuyo corazón palpitó aún más de prisa.

Endymion la miró esperanzado. La Princesa parecía a punto de desfallecer. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, se arrepentiría en el último minuto y saldría corriendo.

Solo tal vez.

-Princesa Serenity de la Luna, ¿acepta a este hombre Endymion de la Tierra, como su esposo para preservar este Reino y sella estar unión que durará hasta el día que se reúnan con Dios nuestro creador?-

Las manos de Serenity se helaron y la sangre dejó su rostro.

_Sé fuerte_

-Si…acepto.- las palabras de Serenity fueron seguidas de un suspiro. Si Endymion seguía firme, ella llegaría hasta el final.

-Con el poder que me confiere Dios nuestro creador, los declaro como matrimonio quedando ambos reinos, tanto el Terrestre como el Luna en unión. Recuerden: Ahora son uno mismo. Que la paz sea con todos vosotros.-

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir. Ni Serenity ni Endymion sabían si por felicidades debido a su unión o por el inicio de la paz.

Endymion se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a Serenity quien la tomó sin mirar a su ahora esposo.

La noche aún no había acabado, aún le esperaba el reto más duro de la noche. Serenity no podía ni imaginar una forma de salir de eso.

Ambos, ahora Príncipes de la Tierra y de la Luna, les dieron la cara a los presentes.

Endymion trataba de mostrarse sereno mientras el brazo de Serenity se entrelazaba con el suyo. Mientras que Serenity esquivaba las miradas de su familia.

Sin palabra alguna, Endymion dirigió a Serenity hacia la salida mientras todos los invitados los seguían con una mirada llena de expectación.

Serenity no lo podía entender. ¿Qué más esperaban? La ceremonia había acabado.

¿O es que Artemis había olvidado decirle algún último detalle?

Con gran nerviosismo, Endymion se llevó a Serenity escaleras arriba. Jamás había pensado en el hecho con tanta intensidad como en ese momento.

Mientras recordaba su último beso con Juillet enfrentó la realidad tal cual era.

Tenía que consumar el matrimonio y en un paño blanco recolectar la muestra de la pérdida de virginidad de su_ esposa_ y enseñársela a todos los presentes ávidos de curiosidad.

**Notas de la autora:** Son las 2:08 A.m. después de un día agotador de facultad, comprar despensa y lavar, pero no quería irme a la cama hasta que supiera que había escrito todo lo que se me venía a la cabeza pues solo quería tener un poco de tiempo para plasmar lo que en toda esta semana se vino cociendo en mi mente, y este fue el resultado, recién terminado. Espero no coman ansias para el siguiente, lamento que el encuentro no sea tan especial, pero las circunstancias no son las mejores.

Agradecerles a todos sus hermosos r/r que son el aliciente para seguir escribiendo. Muchísimas gracias por estos más de 100 r/r, se les agradece su paciencia, y lamento ser tan inconstante, pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.

No sé si actualizaré pronto o no…fin de semestre: mi agenda da miedo, tengo tantos trabajos que ni yo misma sé como le haré, pero bueno, vienen unas lindas vacaciones de invierno y espero Santa Claus me traiga inspiración.

En fin, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás. Contesto sus r/r, ya saben, los anónimos aquí, los registrados a su cuenta (lo cuales les llegarán en la mañana, quiero subir esto y dormir… (Perdonarán)

**Yumi_kamagatha:** Grax x tu r/r, q bueno q te guste el fic, y bueno, no tardé tanto ¿no? Siendo yo, creo que actualicé en un tiempo decente. Suerte.

**MaIsa**: Grax x el r/r y pss la cosas fueron bastante bien, tanto que actualicé, espero este te haya gustado, que alegría que te guste. Suerte.

**GinnyPotterW**_ Amé Twilight, Ahora amo a Robert (cuando es Edward)…y muero por leer "Amanecer"_

29-noviembre-08


	12. Consumación

Disclaimer: Nada perteneciente al mundo de Sailor Moon me pertenece. No tengo dinero para defenderme de demandas.

¡Muero de Frío! ¿12 grados? ¡Deben estar bromando! ¡Parece que estamos a menos!

¿Madrugadas a 4 grados? Ahí si les creo.

Y su Autora congelándose les pide que disfruten el fic. Al menos espero conservarme joven.

***Capítulo 11***

**CONSUMACIÓN**

Cuando entraron a la habitación y Endymion soltó su mano, Serenity comenzó a temblar.

La habitación era muy espaciosa, de un soberbio blanco y fornitura de madera rústica. Justo en el centro, se encontraba una gran cama con doseles, sábanas color marfil las cuales a la vista parecían muy suaves al tacto, mientras dos pares de antorchas hacían su trabajo en cada una de las cuatro esquinas e la habitación.

A la derecha, había dos grandes ventanales que daban a un balcón, por donde se podía vislumbrar la luna, hermosa, brillante y tan lejana a la vez.

La ahora princesa de la Luna y la Tierra se preguntó si su madre, guardianas, Luna y Artemis ya se encontraban camino a casa, sin ella.

Pero entonces la mirada de Serenity se clavó en la espalda de su ahora esposo, quien se encontraba recostado a un lado del ventanal con la vista clavada en el cielo, o al menos eso parecía.

Todo era apabullante: la cama, la escasa luz, su esposo. No quería ni respirar, quería hacerse invisible y pasar desapercibida.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos y no dejarse llevar por ellos.

Pero los abrió aterrada cuando sintió que la banda amarilla que cruzaba su torso era desprendida.

Contuvo el aliento ante la impresión.

¿Sería todo así de rápido? ¿Directo a lo que iban? ¿Sin presentación alguna?

Estaba paralizada de terror.

Las manos de Endymion temblaban, pero quería que todo acabara rápidamente. Sintió como Serenity se estremecía ante lo que él estaba haciendo.

El moreno con parsimonia, rodeó a la princesa y tomó su mano para dirigirla hacia la parte derecha de la gran cama. Serenity solo se dejó arrastrar, bloqueando cualquier tipo de pensamiento, mientras el terror invadía cada una de sus células.

Serenity alzó la vista hacia Endymion quien tenía la vista fija en su cabello, mientras quitaba los prendedores de su pelo largo y rubio.

"_Hermosa" _pensó Endymion cuando la cascada rubia cayó sobre la espalda y hombros de Serenity, quien bajó la mirada mientras la sangre subía a su cuello y rostro.

Endymion le dio vuelta a la princesa, quien se dejó manejar como una muñeca, para poder así desabrochar el vestido de ésta.

Deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de la rubia para apartárselo de la espalda y tener vía libre a los botones de éste.

Serenity enterró su cara entre sus manos, ante el gélido toque de Endymion, con una mezcla de nervios, repulsión y temor: Él era un desconocido, un completo desconocido.

Endymion frunció el ceño mientras con rapidez desabrochaba uno a uno cada botón y tras un suspiro deslizó el vestido por los hombros de la rubia.

La Princesa dejó de respirar al sentir cómo la suave tela de su vestido caía acariciando su anatomía, tiritó ante un viento helado inexistente: se sentía expuesta, tan apenada.

Los nervios la estaban llevando al límite.

Serenity esperó unos minutos en su delicado camisón de seda, pero Endymion ya no la tocaba más. Tenía miedo de girarse, sin embargo con la esperanza de que no tuvieran que hacer eso. Su corazón se aceleró con tan solo la idea de que eso pudiera ocurrir.

Como si eso fuera posible.

Pero aún así necesitaban la prueba, la maldita prueba, la cual demostraría que habían consumado el matrimonio, esto no había acabado y ella al casarse, había aceptado todo eso.

"_Me lo he buscado"_ pensó la princesa con pesar.

Endymion con rapidez comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, mientras que con el pensamiento evocaba a Juillet, su pelirroja, todo sería diferente si la que estuviera con él en esa situación fuera su amada.

Tan diferente.

Su cabello rojo fuego, sus pecas, su amplia sonrisa, sus ojos almendrados, su blanca piel…

Desabrochó su pantalón pero no se despojó de éste, en cambio, se paró frente a Serenity quien de nuevo tapaba su cara con ambas manos.

El moreno cerró los ojos con culpabilidad; tanta era su obsesión por terminar con su propio martirio que nunca se detuvo a pensar lo que la princesa de la Luna pudiera estar pensando.

¿Y si ella como él, ya tuviera su corazón ocupado?

¿Sentiría ella el mismo dolor que él, al intentarse entregar a alguien a quien no amaba? ¿Alguien a quien tan solo conocía por nombre?

Lentamente, Endymion retiró las manos de la princesa de su cara, Serenity lo miró asustada.

Observando el torso desnudo de su esposo, Serenity fue arrastrada hacia la cama; su cuerpo parecía aún reacio a moverse por sí solo.

Endymion tenía el control.

La rubia cerró los ojos cuando se sintió caer en la mullida cama, el moreno tratando de posicionarse sobre ella.

"_Deja que haga lo que tenga que hacer"_ pensó la princesa "_pronto todo acabará, todo acabará"_

-Todo acabará.- murmuró Serenity, poniendo en palabras sus pensamientos.

Endymion observó una vez más a Serenity, ajeno a lo que la chica acababa de murmurar.

Los ojos de la princesa estaban cerrados con fuerza, mientras sus labios parecían estar murmurando.

Recorrió con la mirada, los blancos brazos de la rubia: sus puños apretando la tela de la ropa de cama, su respiración agitada.

El moreno cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró.

Serenity mientras se concentraba en no sentir nada, sintió como la presión sobre su cuerpo desaparecía.

¿Habría ya acabado? ¿Eso era todo?

Suspiró. Si así era, había sido muy tonta al temer, no había sentido nada.

No había tenido que sufrir.

-Ya puedes vestirte Serenity.-

La voz de su desconocido esposo sonó como un suave murmullo perfectamente audible para ella. Las palabras de Endymion fueron como música para sus oídos.

Serenity sonrió. ¿De verdad todo había acabado?

Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa todavía seguía con los pies fuera de la cama. Rápidamente se puso en pie.

Endymion le daba la espalda.

La rubia, aún sintiéndose expuesta corrió hasta su vestido y rápidamente lo tuvo puesto de nuevo, aunque fuera sin abrochar, se sentía menos insegura.

Miró cómo Endymion caminaba hacia la cama de sábanas marfil, y de un pequeño mueble tomaba un paño blanco, el cual no había visto al entrar a la habitación.

Un paño completamente blanco.

El corazón de Serenity comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Entonces nada había pasado, Endymion se había arrepentido.

Casi quería llorar del alivio.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó Serenity estupefacta hasta que perdió el aliento cuando Endymion tomó su espada, la desenfundó y con sumo cuidado, hizo un corte a lo largo de su dedo gordo.

Endymion no se inmutó ante la pregunta de su esposa, pues la respuesta era para ser vista, no hablada.

Para la sorpresa de una Serenity que aún no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, en Endymion manchó el inmaculado paño con su propia sangre, una mancha irregular lo adornaba ahora.

Endymion se giró hacia Serenity y le enseño el paño.

-Ya no hay razón para preocuparse Princesa, esto será más que suficiente.-

El moreno tomó su camisa del suelo y se la colocó. Serenity seguía atónita.

Cuando Endymion pasó por su lado rumbo a la salida fue cuando Serenity reaccionó. No se había movido ni un centímetro.

Abrió la boca una y otra vez.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero no sabía por donde empezar; así que solo se limitó a darle las gracias.

-Gracias…Endymion. Muchas gracias.-

Endymion miró a Serenity a quien se le acumulaban las lágrimas en los ojos y asintió en forma de entendimiento.

El Príncipe giró el pomo de la puerta.

Unos minutos después, cuando Serenity se había cambiado y se recostaba en su nueva cama, se escucharon los vítores de la gente, a quienes la rubia presumía como los invitados.

Oficialmente, el matrimonio estaba consumado.

La paz de la Tierra y la Luna también estaba oficialmente pactada.

La princesa sonrió satisfecha, mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño, cansada por tantas emociones.

Ahora todos estaban a salvo: su familia, sus amigas, su pueblo.

Y el menos por más, no había sido tan malo. Resultaba que Endymion, después de todo, era un caballero.

**Notas de la autora:** Sé que es corto, solo 4 páginas y cachito, pero la "consumación" se merece estar solo. En el camino, la escena cambió completamente, en la idea original no llegaban a tanto. Pero bueno, se dio esto. Así que alégrense quien adivinó que Endymion se coraría un dedo o algo así, hubo un par de personas que le atinaron.

Espero les haya gustado.

Por cierto, les tengo una buena noticia: La reconstrucción de mi resumen ha acabado. Me llevé como tres horas, pero lo tengo de nuevo, presiento que cambiaron muchas cosas, x q la vdd ya no me acordaba de muchas cosas, pero la idea, es la misma. Queda estimado para un total de 20 capítulos, puede que 21, pues hay uno en que estoy pensando si dejarlo así, o hacerlo en dos.

Así que solo esperemos haya inspiración para escribir.

Espero este 2009 esté lleno de bendiciones (más vale tarde que nunca) chicos, les deseo lo mejor, de vdd. Santa no trajo inspiración, ni un Darien, ni un Sirius ni un Edward, lo cual fue muy decepcionante, ¡ya para qué hablo de los Reyes Magos!

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, por que sé, que a partir del que sigue, muchos querrás ver mi cabeza rodando, espero no.

Grax x sus r/r, no saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando los veo, ¡Los quiero tanto! Ya saben, los anónimos aquí, los agregados a su cuenta.

Cyndi: nena, Grax x tu r/r, que bueno que te ha gustado, espero digas lo mismo de este. Suerte.

yumi_kamagatha: Grax x tu r/r, me alegra que te haya podido transmitir lo que ambos sentían al verse. Espero este capitulo, humildemente corto tmb t guste.

**GinnyPotterW**

**17-enero-2008**


	13. Frío y Solitario

Lamento la espera. Una, facultad. Dos, falta de inspiración. Tres, inconformidad en cómo quedaba este capítulo.

Debo decir que no es como me lo esperaba, pero me quedo contenta con el resultado, he escrito la primera parte de este chap tres veces y terminé mezclándolas por no ser lo _suficientemente buena_ como _debería_ ser este capítulo.

Complicado, si. Pero es crucial.

Y otra cosa, mil gracias a todos aquellos que votaron por mi fic a "Mejor fic Milenio de Plata en Progreso" gracias a ustedes _**ganamos**_ el primer lugar. ¡Gracias chicas! Se que tiene mil siglos, pero les estaré agradecida eternamente. Significa mucho para mí. **GRACIAS.**

Y me voy despidiendo de mi cabeza, pues creo que al final la perderé.

Disfruten.

***Capítulo 12***

**FRÍO Y SOLITARIO**

Debía admitirlo: Estar casada no tenía _nada_ de malo.

No al menos, si estabas casada con Endymion.

Endymion: Príncipe de la Tierra.

Serenity acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el locket dorado; el cual hacía ya más de dos meses que no contemplaba. Lo abrió y la ya muy familiar melodía comenzó a inundar la mañana en el balcón de su habitación.

Endymion hacía ya unas pocas horas había abandonado la recamara camino a alguna de sus obligaciones.

Suspiró.

Alzó su azul mirada hacia el horizonte, donde a lo lejos podía ver el movimiento de la gente perteneciente al pueblo más cercano: su nuevo reino, su nueva gente.

Sonrió.

La Tierra esos últimos meses había cambiado mucho. Ya no había casas destruidas y el castillo tenía un ala en reparación; el antes árido terreno ahora estaba cubierto por pasto, flores, maleza…vida.

La Princesa Serenity volvió a suspirar. La melodía del locket aún seguía estrujándole el corazón, pero a pesar de eso, seguía siendo su posesión más preciada.

Siempre lo sería.

Caminó sin prisa de regreso a la recamara, observando el blanco lino del dosel y mientras lo hacía, su vida con Endymion pasó delante de sus ojos.

Después de la supuesta "consumación" y de las amables palabras de Endymion liberándola de su obligación –las cuales le hicieron sentir como si estuviera en el Olimpo- no había ocurrido nada más.

Ésa noche, justo antes de quedarse dormida, tuvo el absurdo pero esperanzador pensamiento de que tal vez sí podría enamorarse de ese hombre; con el tiempo, sin presiones.

Justo como su madre y los Reyes de la Tierra habían predicho.

A la mañana siguiente de ese día, Endymion no estaba a su lado en la gran cama. Había pensado que no había dormido allí, pero con sorpresa vio cómo el otro lado de la cama estaba deshecho.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Suspiros: eso era lo que provocaba Endymion en ella.

Y volvió a suspirar.

-_Endymion_…- susurró la princesa.

¿Con qué podría comparar su matrimonio con el Príncipe de la Tierra?

Con el hielo. _Frío_ como el hielo; hermoso, pero frío y a su vez, tan _indestructible._

Ante los demás, parecían ser la pareja perfecta, ambos eran hermosos, elegantes y siempre que estaban en _público_, sonreían.

La Princesa miró con nostalgia el locket, ése que le entregaría al hombre del cual se enamorara.

¿Pero sería Endymion? No podía saberlo. Era tan…_difícil_ tratarlo.

La rubia cerró los ojos, recordando.

Endymion siempre se mantenía callado a su alrededor. No era grosero, pero simplemente la ignoraba, y a pesar de ello, Serenity no podía reclamarle nada: ella estaba realmente agradecida por no haberla obligado a consumar el matrimonio.

Y solo por eso no podía juzgarlo, aunque quisiera.

Suspiro.

Suspirar por amor, suspirar por añoranza, suspirar de resignación… ¿qué significaban sus suspiros?

La princesa no podía definirlo: no era por amor, no lo añoraba y tampoco estaba resignada. Apenas tenían tres meses de casados, con pocas palabras intercambiadas, noches silenciosas, mañanas frías sin la presencia de su esposo.

¿Ella había puesto algo de su parte?

No. Y eso su persona lo sabía a la perfección.

La mañana siguiente a su boda – en la cual despertó completamente sola- a la hora de degustar los alimentos de la mañana, no tuvo el valor de siquiera mirar a su ahora esposo, no sabía qué decirle, cómo mirarlo o hablarle.

Ya le había agradecido sus acciones de la noche pasada, ¿pero ahora? ¿Cómo seguir? ¿Cómo empezar a construir una vida con un completo desconocido?

Aún no tenía respuesta a sus preguntas.

Tras un nuevo suspiro, Serenity tomó una pequeña sombrilla y se dispuso a salir del enorme castillo.

_Solitario _y_ frío_ como su matrimonio.

El sol resplandeciente le dio de lleno en la cara de forma agradable y sonrió con melancolía pues a pesar de que los días en la Tierra eran extraordinariamente hermosos aún se preguntaba cómo serían los de la Luna.

Nostalgia.

¿Había valido la pena sacrificar su felicidad? ¿Había obtenido el menos por más?

Pero no tenía respuestas; estaba incomunicada, no podía ir a la luna y eso en verdad le angustiaba:

¿Estaría feliz su pueblo? ¿Habría niños corriendo por los rosales?

Frunció el ceño.

¿Qué estarían haciendo las Inners? ¿Habrían regresado a sus planetas?

¿Cómo sería la vida sin ella? Porque ella ahora mismo, no tenía vida.

"_No tengo vida"_ se repitió mentalmente y eso la llevaba de nuevo a Endymion, a la misma incertidumbre y al mismo dilema:

¿_Qué hubiera preferido? ¿Que no me ignorara y me hubiera obligado a ser su "mujer" o que fuera un caballero frío a la vez?_

Lo prefería tal como ahora, su vida era tranquila aunque solitaria aunque, _estúpido pensamiento,_ las cosas podrían arreglarse y tal vez…

Solo _tal vez…_

-Por favor, deja de llorar…todo va a estar bien…-

La rubia princesa se vio obligada a salir de sus cavilaciones y volteó hacia la voz que sonaba angustiada.

-Juillet… ¡Dios que hago!- murmuró la misma voz que provenía de una chica de cabello castaño.

Serenity se acercó con cautela y pudo ver que en el suelo estaba otra muchacha: llorando sin consuelo.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- preguntó Serenity se forma amable mientras bajaba su sombrilla y cubría con ella a las muchachas del fuerte sol.

Ambas muchachas alzaron la mirada y contuvieron el aliento.

-¿Princesa…princesa Serenity?- sollozó la pelirroja tirada en el suelo a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

Serenity le sonrió.- Solo Serenity, por favor. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo…?-

La castaña respondió enseguida ofreciendo su nombre.- Leonor.-

-Mucho gusto Leonor.- habló Serenity sonriente. Quería tener una buena relación con los Terrícolas, al menos del pueblo más cercano a su reino, pues en comparación de la Luna, la Tierra tenía una gran cantidad de habitantes.- ¿Y su nombre es…?-

Pero la pelirroja, que ya había dejado de llorar pero que aún mantenía la vista baja, no contestó y luego se puso en pie.

Leonor la miró ofendida y miró con disculpa a la princesa.

-Mil perdones su alteza…está muy afectada: la acaban de correr de su casa por estar embarazada y…- la pelirroja miró entre sorprendida y ofendida a su acompañante, pero la castaña continuó.- Juillet, no tiene a donde ir.-

Serenity no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro y miró a Juillet quien bajó de nuevo la mirada; no podía sostenérsela, simplemente no podía.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte… perdona mi atrevimiento pero, ¿el papá de tu criatura sabe que estás preñada?-

Juillet bajó aún más la cabeza mientras sentía una vergüenza inmensa ante el hecho de que _ella, precisamente ella_, su ahora princesa, le preguntara tal cosa.

-No quiero hablar de ello.- contestó cortante Juillet para luego tratar de reivindicarse. Antes que nada, era su princesa.- No ahora, su alteza, y con esto no pretendo ofenderla, agradezco su interés. En estos momentos, lo más importante es buscar un trabajo y…-

-Por eso no te preocupes, ¡el trabajo ya lo tienes!- exclamó Serenity feliz.- Vendrás conmigo al castillo y…- Serenity reflexionó unos momentos con una sonrisa en la cara.- serás mi asistente, será un trabajo perfecto apara ti.-

_Y una criatura alegrará ese frío castillo._

Juillet comenzó a negar con la cabeza ante cada palabra de su princesa.- No puedo aceptar eso…no gracias.-

No quería ver a Endymion y su feliz matrimonio, no quería siquiera ver a Endymion. ¿Cómo verlo a los ojos si no podía siquiera mirar a los de su hermosa esposa?

Serenity suspiró y la observó con detenimiento.- Juillet.- sonrió Serenity con amabilidad.- Déjame ayudarte, e ir al castillo te hará muy bien, tendrás las atenciones necesarias…-

-No quiero nada gratis.- repuso la pelirroja tratando de safarse de esa situación. Leonor la reprendió mediante un golpe en el brazo.

Serenity rió.- Leonor, no es necesario que hagas eso, me gusta que la gente diga lo que piensa, es…reconfortante.-

Lorena bajó la mirada y susurró un "lo siento".

Serenity le sonrió con amabilidad.- No te preocupes por eso Leonor.- luego, la princesa enfocó su mirada en la pelirroja que seguía cabizbaja y le tendió una mano.- ¿Vienes conmigo Juillet? El castillo ofrece muchos beneficios, para ti y tu pequeño…-

La pelirroja miró la mano tendida de Serenity y se odió por no tomar en seguida la blanca mano de la princesa; no por el hecho de estar sopesando el ir al castillo donde vivía Endymion, sino porque sabía, que estaba siendo sumamente grosera con su alteza.

Aunque Endymion también formaba parte en su indecisión.

No supo por qué, pero al final tomó la mano de la princesa de la Luna y la Tierra.

Tal vez estaba lo suficientemente desesperada, sin hogar, con hambre y con un pequeño creciendo en su vientre.

Mientras tanto la princesa Serenity, ajena a las cavilaciones de la pelirroja, sonrió. -No tendrás oportunidad de arrepentirte. Estoy segura.- se giró hacia la morena Leonor.- Y dime, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

La muchacha sonrió ahora un poco cohibida.- No su alteza.- hizo una reverencia.- ahora que sé que Juillet está con usted, puedo ir a mi hogar con tranquilidad.-

-Me alegra profundamente escuchar eso.-

Y sin más, la Princesa Serenity, ahora en compañía de Juillet, retomó su camino de vuelta al castillo.

El recorrido se dio en sumo silencio aunque para disgusto de la princesa los rumores y las habladurías ya habían comenzado en el pueblo y la Princesa tratando de no incomodar más a Juillet ignoró a la gente del pueblo hasta llegar a su destino.

Serenity frunció el ceño mientras se internaban en el castillo.- No entiendo la algarabía que se ha armado.-

Juillet mantuvo su mirada baja.- Las noticias suelen correr deprisa, princesa, lamento exponerla a las habladurías que se dan hacia mi persona.-

Serenity miró a la pelirroja y sonrió.- Aquí no te faltará nada y mucho menos habrá habladurías ni comentarios insidiosos.-

-Gracias.- susurró Juillet.

Su plan no era quedarse mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba pensar qué hacer ahora que no tenía familia y que el pueblo entero sabía su desgracia.

Ahora estaba sola.

La Princesa decidió no forzar más a la chica y guardó silencio mientras recorrían el gran castillo hacia una de las habitaciones que Serenity había pensado en asignarle a la joven pelirroja.

Y fue ahí, cuando por primera vez, los tres se encontraron.

En el mismo frío y solitario pasillo del Castillo del Reino Terrestre.

Serenity vio a su esposo caminar en sentido contrario hacia ellas, con aire indiferente como de costumbre; enfundado en su traje de guerra azul marino.

La princesa no lo miró a los ojos y enfocó su vista al final del camino; pues no era la primera vez que se cruzaban en ese pasillo.

Y no era la primera vez que se ignoraban.

Por eso, cuando Endymion detuvo su andar y susurró el nombre de la pelirroja que iba a su lado, no pudo evitar su asombro.

-¿Juillet?-

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza a una velocidad extraordinaria y contuvo el aire mientras su mirada se fijó en Endymion tan solo el tiempo necesario para darse cuenta que en verdad era _él._

Tan dolorosamente él.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Serenity con una sonrisa más no esperó una respuesta de su esposo.- Esta muchacha vivirá en el castillo como mi dama.- miró a la pelirroja y le sonrió. Luego, inesperadamente puso una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la muchacha.- Y pronto, tendremos un bebé en el castillo.-

Y las palabras no alcanzaban para describir como Endymion y Juillet sintieron que el universo les caía encima.

Y Serenity jamás se sintió tan curiosa acerca de Endymion, en toda su existencia.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Bien! Que ruede mi cabeza. Sé que a muchos no les gustará el giro de las cosas, pero en parte por eso me daba un poco de "miedo" escribir este chap en particular. Aún queda mucha historia por contar y recuerden lo que dice mi sumary "_Darien y Serena __**se aman.**__ De eso no hay duda. ¿Pero Endymion de la Tierra y Serenity de la Luna en verdad se amaron?"_

Les confieso que tengo la sensación de que al menor atisbo de un no romance Serenity/Endymion abandonarán esta historia :S y espero equivocarme, pero deben entender que ellos tienen una situación difícil, con sus vidas antes de conocerse, matrimonio forzado, se conocen en la boda…en fin, solo decirles que faltan muchas cosas por pasar.

Les agradezco mucho sus ya más de 150 r/r. No hablo de actualización, me negrean en la fac x la perdida de clases por la "influenza" acá en México; la cosa no estuvo tan grave, pero como el gobierno no quería correr riesgos nos hicieron usar tapabocas y las demás medidas que lograron que esto no se hiciera pandemia, así que ¡vengan a México!

Ya saben, los anónimos aquí, los registrados a su cuenta:

**Marisol**: ¡tocaya! Jaja es mi segundo nombre, no me diste tu correo, ¡con gusto leo tus sugerencias! No te escribí x q no dejaste tu correo, agrégame mar _sb _1 Hotmail. Com (sin espacios) y espero este chao te guste.

**Sailor **Lady: Grax x tu r/r, y bueno, a pesar de que ya llevo mil siglos con este fic (que ni parece, x q suspendí un tiempo su escritura) créeme que no lo dejaré, me hace ilusión terminar **esta** historia. La verdad nunca he ido a mozomboa, de hecho tuve que buscarlo en Google jeje, pero vi que queda en Actopan y ya ahí me orienté. Yo vivo muchísimo más al sur (Coatzacoalcos) casi colindando con Tabasco. Espero te haya gustado el chap.

**Varonesa**: Grax x tu r/r y espero este chap no te haya desilusionado, faltan muchas cosas por suceder aún. No sé, pero tengo como la sensación de que a la primer muestra de no Serenty/Endymion abandonarán el fic (y no lo juzgo) pero a mi realmente me gusta este juego que hago con la historia del Milenio, ya sabrás por qué. Suerte.

**Iiazz chiba**: Grax x el r/r. Uf, romance. Qué te puedo decir, su historia es algo más complicado que el solo hecho de gustarse y enamorarse. Faltan muchas cosas por suceder. Espero te haya gustado el chap. Suerte.

**Cindy:** Grax x tu r/r y que bueno que te gustó el chap pasado. Espero este igual. Suerte.

**Yumi_kamagatha:** Grax x tu r/r. Que bueno que te haya gustado el proceder de Endymion, siempre será un caballero, no por nada Darien es como es en el futuro. Espero te haya gustado este tmb. Suerte.

**Patty Ramirez de chiba:** Grax x tu r/ y bueno, si, todo parecía que se consumaría, ¿no estás feliz x eso? jeje, admito que la otra opción era tentadora, pero para fines dle fic, no e servía que Endy fuera un maldito..espero te haya gustado este tmb.

**GinnyPotterW**

_16-mayo-2009_


End file.
